Shattering of hearts
by JammyWammy
Summary: Tifa is a shy but beautiful country girl who moved into the big city of Midgar where she meets two handsome young men who will fall for her deeply. But the secrets they held will cause her to experience her very first heartbreak that will be very difficult to put back together. Noctis x Tifa x Cloud / Cloud x Aerith / Zack x Aerith / Yuffie x Vincent. Rated M for Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII and its characters, they solely belong to Square-enix (Formerly Squaresoft).**

 **One: Chance meeting  
**

Tifa found herself being anxious on what to wear for the night, she tapped her chin with her forefinger while she pursed her lips, she was torn between wearing the black and white striped fitted long sleeved shirt with a high waist black skirt that goes only in the middle of her thighs along with some black stocking's and black ankle boots or the red long sleeved shirt with some grown up, sexy denim jumper and some high cut military boots.

"Girly girl in black? Or casual?" She whispered to herself. She smiled before she grab the skirt one and started to dress. After she was done, she stared at herself in the mirror and started twirling around while she laughed. She sat on her vanity and started applying her make up and fixing her hair. Her bestfriend Yuffie Kisaragi had told her about the party that was happening at the home of her good friend, Zack Fair, whom she met on an arcade months back. Tifa didn't have a job that day so she agreed, it had been a while after all since she had some fun.

"Are you ready Teef?" Yuffie called over from outside Tifa's room.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute!"

"Okay!"

Tifa was born in a small countryside village called Nibelheim, but when she was seven, her mother died and her father decided to move to another place in order to forget the painful memory, so she had been living in Wutai for the rest of her childhood, this is where she met Yuffie, who is actually a royalty in terms of wealth and their prominent last name in the country. They were schoolmates in elementary and growing up, they both decided that they would go to Midgar University for college, so after they have graduated high school and got accepted to their dream University, they both moved to Midgar and lived together, their freshmen year will be starting in a few days and their are both pretty excited about it. Tifa took one last look at herself before she smiled and stood up to go out the door. Yuffie was standing outside and she started eyeing her bestfriend from head to toe. Yuffie was looking really pretty, her short brown hair was down but a black bonnet with a pair of cat ears was over it, she wore a beige colored long sleeve shirt that was kind of unfitting and some black, pleaded skirt under it, she also wore some knee high black socks and some brown, flat, ankle boots. She looked really cute which made Tifa giggle.

"Not bad pancake, you'll make every guy crazy tonight." Yuffie said with a sinister grin that made Tifa uneasy.

"Wha-"

"Now come on, we're going to be late!" Yuffie grabbed Tifa and started dragging her away.

* * *

Tifa looked out from the window of the taxi while she rested her chin on her palm, she had been missing her father a lot, but she knows that he's happy and is accompanied by Yuffie's father, who had offered that Tifa's dad should live in the Kisaragi mansion since Tifa will be going away, her father was hesitant about it but Tifa insisted, she knows how lonely he would be, for her mother gone and her away as well, he agreed in the end and Tifa was relieved about that. Like her and Yuffie, their fathers are also the best of friends and always inseparable.

"We're here!" Yuffie suddenly piped that made Tifa's elbows slide down from the window ledge and her forehead to bump into the glass window, she didn't realized that she had fallen asleep. Yuffie cackled at her friend's antics. Tifa opened the door and looked up in awe at how big the house was, calling it a house was an understatement.

"That's a huge ass mansion..." She said quietly with her mouth open. Yuffie chuckled and started dragging to towards the lively and noisy house.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Zack! He's been wanting to meet you since forever." Yuffie said with a huge grin on her face.

"He does?"

"Yeah, I told him how pretty and sultry my bestfriend was and he couldn't wait to meet you." Tifa's eyes widened and yanked her arm away from Yuffie's grip.

"What?! Why would you say that?!" She hissed at the brunette but she was being dragged again, once they made their entry on the house, everyone's heads turned to their direction but more hungry eyes stared at Tifa which made her uncomfortable.

"Look! There he is!" Yuffie started waving her arm in the air with a big smile on her face. Tifa looked over at the direction where she was waving at and her eyes widened at what she saw.

A very good looking guy with black spikey hair with some bangs framing his face was approaching them with a handsome smile on his face. Tifa blush when she realized that his eyes were for her and for her only.

"Yuffie!" He finally acknowledge his friend after a while with a hug. "Welcome to my home." Then he looked at Tifa with the same handsome smile. "And you must be Tifa?" He asked. Tifa blushed then looked down.

"Y-Yeah... Hi..." Tifa stuttered while she tucked some hair strand over her ear. "I'm Tifa... Nice to meet you Zack." She said with sheepish smile. Zack held out his hand and she took it hesitantly, they shook and Zack held unto her hand more than necessary.

"Gosh... You are really beautiful..." He said which had the brunette blushing furiously. Yuffie grinned big while she stared at the two.

"Zack!" Someone called the host over which made him let go of Tifa's hand and look over his shoulder, he looked back at the brunette again and smiled.

"I'll be going but I'll see you guys later okay? Have fun alright?" He said then winked at Yuffie.

"Alright, later Zack." She said then looked over at Tifa who was still blushing like mad. "So...?" She asked which woke up Tifa from her daze.

"W-What?"

"How was he?"

"Ummm... He... He's very... handsome..."

"Yes he is, and he likes you a lot, too!"

"You think?"

"Yes, I know so, but before we talk about that, let's grab some drinks alright?" Yuffie started dragging Tifa away but she bumped into a guy on the way and it made his drink spill all over his shirt, he looked down on himself while he waved his hands to removed the liquid. Tifa gasped.

"Oh...! I'm so sorry! I-" But her world stopped when she looked up and saw the most beautiful man she had laid eyes on. She stared in awe at how blond his spikey hair was, how pale and smooth the skin on his face was and what caught her breath was how blue his eyes were, they were the most brilliant blue and they seemed to have a glow in them. He cleared his throat after a while which made her shake her head hastily to clear it.

"Oh! I'm sorry! please let me help you clean this up!" She exclaimed nervously. "Yuffie, just wait a minute okay?" She told her bestfriend who was wiggling her eyebrows at her, Tifa sneered at Yuffie before she started dragging away the handsome blond into a free room with a bathroom, they made their way upstairs and found a room that she was looking for, luckily it was empty so she hurriedly pulled the blond inside and locked the door, she smiled when she found a steamer iron on the side. She faced the handsome blond and she blushed when she realized what she had done and what made her uneasy was how he hadn't said a word since their encounter. He was sitting on the bed, never taking his eyes off her.

"Ummm.. Can I... have your shirt so I can get it fixed, ummm..."

"Nothing's broken." He finally said and how his voice sounded sent shivers down Tifa's spine.

"Yeah... I know. Well, I just need to wash it up and there's a steamer there and-" But she didn't have to continue when he started removing his light blue dress shirt with her there. She shrieked then hastily turned around, the blond looked up at her and chuckled at her reaction.

"Here." He said and when she turned around again to grab the shirt, she forgot how to breath again when she saw how muscular and perfectly sculpted his torso was and it was making her body temperature rise to a more than normal amount. She blushed then looked down and started going towards the bathroom. The blonde smirked while he followed her with his eyes and smiled brightly when she slammed the door shut behind her. Tifa was breathing heavily from behind the door while she clutched the shirt to her chest. She looked down at it and smiled, she started sniffing it and the scent was a mixture of his perfume and beer. She went over to the sink and got to work.

Tifa was hovering the steam iron at the shirt and smiled brightly when she was done. She hurriedly hanged the iron at the rack and turned it off, she turned around to find the blond lying on the bed with his arms resting below his head. She yelped then threw the shirt in the air, completely wasting her hard work, he looked at her with a blank expression then he slowly sat with eyebrows raised.

"My shirt." He said while he stretched his hand to her, asking her to hand it over, she frantically grabbed it from the floor and threw it at his direction. He smirked when he caught it then stood up to put it on. Tifa was disappointed when he started covering his incredible physique away from her hungry eyes. When he was done, he started approaching the brunette who was backing away from him at the same time. He smirked when he had finally pinned her to a wall, he placed his hand beside her head and stared intently on her eyes. She gulped loudly which made him chuckle and Tifa blushed at how handsome he looked when he did that.

"Wait here..." He whispered in a husky voice which made her eyes widen and he suddenly pushed himself from the wall then started to walk away. He held the door knob but looked at her again before opening the door then he was gone. Tifa started sliding down the wall, she released the breath that she was holding while she clutched her chest. Her heart was hammering wildly and she could still see those luminescent blue eyes that had been staring into her soul just seconds ago.

She indeed waited and he had returned after a while with some drinks. She stood up and grabbed the drinks that he was handing to her. He sat down on the bed and she did the same. He stared at her for a while before he started talking.

"What's your name?" Just the way he asks that in a low voice was making her crazy. She cleared her throat.

"T-Tifa... Lockhart." She said then took a sip at her drink. He gave her a wry smile then took a drink on his own.

"That's a pretty name." He said. "I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife." He said quietly which made her look up at him. She nodded.

"Okay... Nice to meet you... Cloud." She said with a smile, he smiled back, it was a small smile, but he looked really handsome when he did that.

"Nice to meet you, too..." He said in an almost whisper that made Tifa blush.

They talked for a while, Cloud kept asking about Tifa's life and how she ended up in Midgar, Tifa was more than happy to share her life experience, Yuffie included, but the blond never mentioned anything about himself, when Tifa would ask a question, he would change the subject and ask her back about her instead. Tifa decided to let it go, she figured that maybe he didn't want to about what was happening in his life.

After a couple of more drinks and a few more laughs, they were both completely drunk. They suddenly found their faces too close to one another, and the next thing they knew, Tifa's lips was on Clouds and he was pushing her down on the bed they were occupying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Truth**

Tifa slowly opened her eyes with a little moan escaping her throat. She felt her head pounding that made her unconsciously lift her hand up from the covers to hold her head as if to steady it. She felt her body sore in places which made her brows furrow. She suddenly bolted up to find herself naked in someone else's room, and the sudden movement greatly intensified the pain she was feeling on her nether region. She looked around with wide eyes and found herself alone, she remembered the night before and those bright blue eyes which were staring intently into her soul was flashing back in her mind, then she looked down again with her eyes still wide from shock and horror of the realization that hit her, that she had slept with someone she hardly knew and it was her first time, too. She began shaking from head to toe and her eyes started swimming in tears.

"No..." She said to herself quietly, she then held her throbbing her both hands when she started sobbing from the pain of her body and the shock of her doing something like that. "No..." Then she lifted her head up and looked at the clock in the night stand, it was seven in the morning, she hurriedly leaped out of the bed, grimacing from the sudden pain and she started sobbing again when she saw blood on the sheets, she then bent down to grab her clothes to start dressing herself. When she was done, she fixed herself as best as she could at the mirror before heading down the stairs, where she had trouble getting through for a lot of sleeping bodies were sprawled all over the house, probably those who were too drunk to go home the night before. When she was able walk away from the house, she fished out her phone and hurriedly dialed Yuffie's number, she knows that her friend must have been so worried about her, and she was right, Yuffie answered in just two rings.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN PANCAKE?!" She yelled which made Tifa removed the receiver from her ear while she grimaced. She put it back to talk.

"Sorry Yuffie, I'm still here at Zack's house and I'm on my way home." She said while she walked away to grab a taxi.

"BETTER HURRY UP BECAUSE YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Yuffie yelled then the line went dead. Tifa flipped her phone shut and sighed, she knew that Yuffie could be like an over protective mother to her and she felt sorry for making her friend worry. She waved her hand in front of a cab and slid in.

Tifa spent the whole ride remembering those familiar bright blue eyes, her heart lurched when she remembered what had happened, that they had drunken sex and he disappeared after it all happened.

 _How could I be so stupid?_ She mentally scolded herself and she felt hot tears on her eyes again. Her would pound and twist everytime she thought about the handsome, spikey haired blond that took her breath away everytime he looks at her. She hastily wiped a tear that escaped her eyes as she was nearing the apartment she was sharing with Yuffie. She paid for the fare before she opened the door to go out and finally go home.

* * *

"You what?" Yuffie asked with her arms crossed in front of her. Tifa on the other hand had been sitting on the couch with her head down.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie..." She said quietly while Yuffie scoffed.

"You know, you could have told me that you were going to spend time with some guy in a room and have drinks until you guys become too drunk to screw each other!" Yuffie yelled, Tifa grimaced at her words.

"I know... I-"

"Look, we're young, we party, we have fun, and I'm not a saint, I hooked up with someone last nigh-"

"You did?!" Tifa asked suddenly with wide eyes.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT ME!" Yuffie yelled then sighed. Tifa looked down again. "I could have atleast given you advice or some of those goddamn rubbers if ever you decide to have a fuck fest with your guy, what if you got pregnant huh?"

"I... He... Outside... My tummy... He..." She was glad she remembered that he didn't release inside her.

"So what? What if he was too drunk or too stupid that he didn't have the right mind to release outside and you can still get pregnant from that, you know!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Or how about telling me where you were so incase you pass out, I could take you home safely, huh?" Yuffie was shaking, she was really worried about her bestfriend, she plopped down the couch beside Tifa and sighed. "Sorry for yelling pancake, I just-" She was cut off when Tifa hugged her which made her smile.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, it won't happen again..." Tifa reassured her friend who began patting her head.

"Good. Have you eaten?" Yuffie asked while Tifa pulled away.

"Not yet..." Then as if on cue, her stomach growled loudly which made them both laugh.

"Come on, let's go at that new diner just a block away." Yuffie said while she stood up, Tifa smiled and followed suit.

"I need some painkillers..." Tifa said weakly which made Yuffie sigh.

"Hurts down there?" Yuffie asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." Tifa whispered, embarrassed. "And my head, too."

"It'll go away after a while..." Yuffie reassured her friend with a smile, she knew how Tifa was feeling, she lost her virginity to someone she barely knew and Yuffie didn't want to say anything about it to make her feel worse.

The two of them had breakfast at the new diner and they greatly enjoyed their meal, they chatted and laughed about their stories of how their night went, Tifa was reluctant in telling her story but she did anyway, they never hide anything from each other. Yuffie told Tifa how she met a handsome guy named Vincent Valentine, and how they ended up intertwined with each other the night before.

They decided to go to the mall after a while to do some shopping, Yuffie insisted to buy Tifa everything she wants and needs which Tifa greatly rejected, but Yuffie is Yuffie and she would always have her way when it comes to buying things for Tifa. They tried on some clothes and modeled it for each other on the dressing room while they take pictures, laughing at the goofiest shots they took of each other. They went to cafe to have some cake and coffee before continuing on their walk and more shopping. While chatting away, they bumped into someone they never thought they would find in a mall in the morning. Yuffie smiled brightly before she waved her hand.

"Zack!" She called him over and he returned the smile when he saw the two of them.

"Hey! You're here early. Shopping?" He asked then rested his eyes on Tifa, who blushed greatly.

"Yeah, but why are you here so early? What about your house, it's a mess." Yuffie asked with an amused look. Zack scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, that, well, I'll deal with that later, I have a meeting with a friend, she just came back from Kalm and I'm meeting her here."

"I see..." Yuffie said.

"Hey, you two, why don't you come with me so I can introduce you?" He said then smiled at Tifa.

"Oh... I-"

"Sure, why not." Yuffie interjected then smiled back at Zack.

"Great! Let's go then, she should be there by now." He said while he looked at his watch. He started walking away while Tifa and Yuffie followed him. Both Yuffie and Zack laughed and talked for a while, they greatly got along for their personalities were almost the same, Zack stopped when they finally reached the cafe where he was meeting his friend. Then Tifa saw how he smiled brightly as he stared at a very beautiful girl with chestnut hair, she has delicate curls that was framing her face and the rest was held up in a ponytail while tied in a pink bow, she was talking with someone who they can't see for a wall was blocking the person, she looked over to her left and smiled the most beautiful smile, Tifa noticed that her eyes were bright green and it just added to her overall beauty. Zack gestured for Tifa and Yuffie to follow him. When they have finally reached the table, Tifa's heart stop.

On the other side of the table, was the same blond haired, blue eyed guy whom she was with the night before, who was equally as shocked as her. Tifa's heart went hammering mad just at the sight of him. She blushed and stared at him in shock, she felt herself tearing up a little.

"Zack!" The pretty, green eyed girl stood up and hugged the raven haired man, who started laughing while he hugged her back, Tifa and Cloud continued to stare at each other while Yuffie became uneasy, she remembered that it was the same guy that she last saw Tifa with but decided to keep quiet about it.

"Aerith, I want you to meet my friends, Yuffie and Tifa." He said as he gestured to the two girls he was with, Yuffie smiled at the green eyed girl.

"Nice to meet you, Aerith!" She piped which made the Aerith giggle.

"Nice to meet you, too, Yuffie." Then Aerith looked over at Tifa, who was now looking down with a shocked expression. "Hi...?" She said which made Tifa wake up of her daze, she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hi... I'm Tifa... Nice to meet you Aerith..." She said timidly with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you, too." Aerith answered back. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She said and she started going over the table and pulled up Cloud from his seat, she clung to his arm and the blond was doing his best to avoid eye contact with the beautiful brunette in front of him.

"This is Cloud, My fiance."

Tifa thought she heard the sound of her own heart shattering into a million pieces.

A/N: Please don't kill me, Cloud is not a jerk in this story and you'll know why in the later chapters. Thanks for the review 'cloti lovers', you always make me happy. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Three: Forget  
**

Tifa stared down in shock at the news she had just heard.

 _Fiance...?_ She thought and she felt like collapsing from the sudden tug in her heart. Yuffie held her breath and instantly looked over at her bestfriend, she took action as soon as she saw the look on Tifa's face.

"Zack, I hope you don't mind but we have to go now, Tifa mentioned that she was not feeling well... So..." She told her friend who landed his eyes at the brunette.

"Oh... Yeah, You look pale Tifa, you should go home and rest. I will drive you home." Zack offered but Tifa started shaking her head. Cloud discreetly looked over to her.

"N-No... There's no need, we can manage... Thank you Zack..." Then she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Nice to meet you, Aerith, Cloud." She bowed her head slightly then turned around without looking at the couple.

"Are you sure? it's no trouble." Zack said with concern in his eyes. Cloud turned his head around to look at Zack and he saw the way that the raven haired man was looking at Tifa, he furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Bye guys!" Yuffie piped as she waved her hand.

"Bye girls! Take care Tifa." Aerith said while she waved back. Tifa started walking away with Yuffie following behind her, Zack never took his eyes off Tifa while Cloud continued to stare at him, then he turned his gaze at the retreating back of beautiful brunette with a blank expression on his face, after a while, he looked down with a glum look.

Yuffie wrapped her arm around Tifa's shoulder but didn't say a word with the three people behind still watching them. Tifa continued walking with unseeing eyes until they reached the exit where they grabbed a taxi. Yuffie opened the door for Tifa when she saw that she was not moving at all.

Tifa spent the whole ride looking out the window, Yuffie kept on glancing at her direction but didn't say anything, she will talk about what happened once they reached home. Tifa was first to go out from the taxi as soon as they pulled in in front of their apartment complex, Yuffie hurriedly ran after her when she was done paying the fare. As soon as they reached the apartment they shared, Yuffie spoke.

"Tifa... It..." She sighed then rubbed her face. "That sucks..."It was the first time she was speechless.

"Don't worry about it Yuffie..."

"What? Are you kidding? He fucked you senseless then we find out that he's engaged? He's a complete jerk! That's what he is!"

"We were drunk..."

"Oh so, now you're defending him?!"

"N-No..."

"Then what? How dare he do that to you! He needed to be taught a lesson an-"

"Just... Forget about it... Okay?"

"How could I when I see you in this state? I can tell you're smitten to him by just looking at you! You're my bestfriend and I know you more than you know yourself!" She didn't mean to scold her bestfriend but she needed to hear those things. Tifa sighed.

"Okay... You're right, I feel something when I see him, but I don't know what it is, we only met last night after all, but it doesn't matter anymore, alright? He's engaged and I need to forget about him..." Tifa said, trying to hold back tears. _Why am I feeling like this...?_ She thought while Yuffie's face softened.

"Sorry pancake, it's best to forget about him, you're right." Yuffie rubbed Tifa's back with a smile, the brunette smiled back.

"Yeah... I'll move on and you'll see me hopping in no time!" Tifa piped with a laugh which made Yuffie grin big.

"You? Hopping? I don't think so!" Yuffie said then laughed heartily, Tifa playfully smacked her arm then smiled brightly. "Well, school starts in a few days, I'm sure you'll meet lots of cute guys there who'll be all over you." She said again which made Tifa chuckle.

* * *

Midgar university was packed with students that day, new and old ones, Tifa and Yuffie kept looking around in awe at the way the school looked, the Wutaian kept bumping her elbows at the beautiful brunette whenever she saw a cute guy around, who would successfully notice Tifa as she walk past them. But one of them had the courage to actually approach the brunette and it actually made Yuffie's breath hitch while she shook her bestfriend by the shoulder, Tifa's eyes widen when she saw the guy who was approaching her with a VERY handsome smile on his face.

"Hi..." He greeted the two of them. Then he laughed akwardly in an embarrassed manner before he spoke again. "I'm sorry... I'm not usually this forward to girls but..." He stared intently at Tifa. "You... Took my breath away..." He said with an almost serious look on his face. Yuffie grinned big while Tifa stared at him in shock with a blush. He has black, spikey hair just like Zack, but he has bangs that was cascading down his eyes which were blue in color and his overall face was manly looking, but one thing was for sure, he was very handsome and his body language made him look like royalty, he was poised and his posture put Yuffie and Tifa to shame. He indeed looked like a prince that came out of a fairytail book.

 _Why am I always surrounded by these types of guys?!_ Tifa thought to herself then she started giggling. The guy and Yuffie gave her confused looks. Tifa realized this and she blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for suddenly giggling... Umm... You just gave me an impression that you were some kind of prince..." She blushed again at what she said, the guy grinned beautifully which made her blush more.

"Is that so? Thank you then, milady." He said with a bow. "I'm Noctis Caelum." He said while he held his hand up for her to shake. She took it hesitantly then she smiled.

"Tifa... Tifa Lockhart... Nice to meet you..." She said timidly then let go of his hand. Then Noctis turned his head towards Yuffie.

"And you are?" He asked with a smile. Yuffie smiled.

"I'm this girl's bestfriend, Yuffie Kisaragi!" She beamed. Noctis smiled back and offered his hand to her as well.

"Nice to meet you girls... So... Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Just looking around first then in an hour is the start of our first class, I can't believe we have college algebra in the first day and the first subject, too." Yuffie said with a pout, Noctis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a freshmen? Because I am." He said with an amused expression.

"Yes." Yuffie answered back.

"And we have the same first class, too." He said which made Tifa look at him with a blush.

"We're in the same class then?" Yuffie inqiured with both eyebrows shot up. Noctis smiled then rested his eyes on Tifa.

"Looks like it... It my must be lucky day." He said with a dreamy smile. Tifa blushed at his stare. Yuffie grinned at the two.

"Let's go then?" Yuffie asked the two who both nodded their heads. She started walking with Noctis and Tifa following behind her. Just then, Yuffie started waving at someone far away, Tifa followed her gaze and saw a handsome, long haired male student, he had black hair like Noctis who was waving back at her. Tifa raised an eyebrow at her bestfriend who looked behind her shoulder.

"That's Vincent." She said with a huge grin which made Tifa's jaws drop. Vincent started walking towards them with his hands on his pockets. Yuffie started running at his direction and latched herself at him as soon as she reached him, with her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, Vincent grabbed her and started laughing. Tifa's eyes widen while Noctis watched with an amused expression. Yuffie put her legs down and dragged Vincent to where her companions were.

"This is my bestfriend, Tifa. And this is Noctis." She introduced the two, Vincent smiled at them.

"It's nice to finally meet you Tifa... And you too Noctis." He shook both their hands.

"Likewise." Noctis answered back while Tifa smiled.

"Well, I'll see you in class because Vincent is going to give me a tour." Yuffie said while wiggling her eyebrows at Tifa, who was about to protest when Yuffie pushed Noctis to go near Tifa. "You'll keep her company, will you?" She asked the handsome 'prince' who nodded.

"Of course, no need to worry." He reassured Yuffie who started giggling.

"See ya pancake!" She exclaimed then kissed Tifa's cheek.

"Wait!" Tifa tried to stop her but she was too late, Yuffie was already walking away with Vincent.

"Looks like it's just us now." Noctis said which sent shivers down Tifa's spine.

"Y-Yeah..." She said timidly while she tucked some hair strands behind her ear. Noctis continued to stare at Tifa's face.

 _Gods... She is so beautiful..._ He thought with smile. "Let's go?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah... Okay..." Tifa responded timidly.

They began walking around the unversity grounds, talking every now and then, with Tifa laughing at his jokes and they would sometimes do some funny voice over on some people talking, but it was mostly Noctis, he would change his voice into a high pitch one when he was dubbing a female student which made Tifa laugh with tears in her eyes.

They reached the classroom fifteen minutes before the start of class. Both of them took their seats at the back, while other students were already coming in, all of them looking at the direction of the two beautiful people sitting together at the back, the room was almost full when the professor, who was really creepy looking, with his long hair that was tied in a ponytail and he was wearing a long white coat.

"This guy gives me the creeps. He's like one of those professors who will 'accidentally' touch your breast when you go near him." Noctis whispered which made Tifa's eyes widen, then she started laughing silently with her hands on her mouth. "Better watch out because he looked like he could smell fear." He said again which made her laugh harder. She already knew that Noctis liked to do these kind of jokes and she was already used to it, despite them just meeting an hour ago, here was something about him that made her feel very relaxed. Tifa saw Vincent and Yuffie enter the class and she waved at them, Yuffie waved back but took seats in the front, Tifa shrugged and let the two of them be, they didn't need to be always seated together since they were inseperable their whole life, she figured Yuffie needed some time on her own with her man. When class was about to start, it was disrupted when the classroom door opened, Yuffie let out a gasp while Tifa's world turned upside down.

"Sorry I'm late." The newcomer spoke which and every girl in the room started whispering to each other. Yuffie glared at him while Tifa looked down on her lap.

"Yeah, yeah. Go find a seat." The professor called Hojo said which made Tifa eyes shut tight. The newcomer started walking into the back and the only seat available was the one on Tifa's left, he stopped walking when he saw who will be sitting beside him, then started to walk again before he settled himself with a sigh. Tifa turned her head towards Noctis' direction, who noticed how she looked.

"Tifa? Are you alright?" He asked quietly with a look of concern. Tifa nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine Noctis... Don't worry... I must be hungry or something." She said timidly and she didn't know why she said that.

"Okay, I'll get you something to eat after class..." Noctis said with a sweet smile. Tifa blushed at his concern.

"Ummm..."

"Just say thank you." He said with a wink. Tifa giggled.

"Thank you then, my royal prince..." Tifa joked with a laugh, Noctis' eyes widened then laughed along with her.

"You're my princess, so of course I'll do this for you..." He said with a smile. Tifa blushed at his statement.

 _Such a big flirt... And he said he's not forward with girls..._ She thought with a giggle. She was about to respond when the professor spoke.

"You two lovebirds can cuddle later after class, but until then, your eyes are on me." He said sternly, everyone looked back at them, Yuffie included but she was grinning widely. Tifa blushed and looked down while Noctis just smirked smugly.

Unknown to Tifa, because she couldn't see since her attention was on Noctis, that the person beside her had been clenching and unclenching his fist while he stared at the two them from the corner of his bright blue eyes, then he angrily ran his hand on his blond, spikey hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four: Start anew**

Tifa couldn't concentrate on her first class knowing that the blond she was with just nights before was seated beside her, and it was making her heart beat madly, she promised herself that she will forget about him, but why, of all people, he had to be in her class and he was sitting beside her, too.

Tifa was more than happy when class was over, she hurriedly packed her things and went out the room with Noctis hot on her heels, she didn't even look at the blond, who was not moving on his spot with his eyes downcast the whole time. When it was lunchtime, Yuffie, Vincent, Noctis and Tifa went together in the cafeteria, they were laughing and talking while they got their food. When they were finding seats, someone called them over.

"Yuffie! Tifa!" Zack started waving at their direction then gestured for them to sit where he was, Yuffie took a good look at his table and he found Aerith and Cloud seated along with him, she turned her gaze at her bestfriend who just nodded with a smile. Tifa knew that it will offend Zack if they refused him so they went over to the table to sit together with the three of them.

"Noctis, is it okay if we sit over there?" Tifa asked her companion, who smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course, princess." He said which made Tifa smile. Yuffie giggled.

"What's with that sweet pet name, huh?" She laughed while Tifa smacked her arm. Noctis chuckled while he shook his head.

The four of them reached the table and took their seats, Tifa and Noctis were sitting across Cloud and Aerith, the latter was smiling brightly.

"Hello Tifa and Yuffie! It's great to see you again." The green eyed beauty said.

"It's great to see you, too." Tifa said but she knew she was fooling herself, she felt her heart clenching when her eyes landed on the blond in front of her, who diverted his eye contact from her as soon as she did. Tifa inwardly sighed. Noctis and Vincent exchanged greetings with all of them but Cloud was cold towards Noctis and the raven haired prince noticed that too but decided to shrug it off.

"Would you like some fries, princess?" Noctis asked Tifa who blushed greatly.

"Ummm... Okay..." She said when Noctis grabbed one and held it in front of her mouth.

"Open up..." He said gently, Tifa giggled with a blush then obliged. She timidly opened her mouth and took the fry. Noctis smiled sweetly before he ate one as well. Zack's eyes hardened a little while Cloud's fists started clenching under the table. Yuffie and Vincent on the other hand had been smiling while Aerith was looking at both Zack and Cloud and how hard their eyes were after that little display. She furrowed her brows.

Noctis kept whispering to Tifa's ear where she would laugh afterwards, he would point at a couple arguing and did some voice overs where only him and Tifa could hear, Tifa kept laughing at what he was saying where he would laugh along with her. Zack was unusually quiet while Cloud suddenly stood up and started walking away. All of them looked at his direction, Tifa and Noctis stopped laughing.

"Cloud? Where are you going? Sorry guys." Aerith said then she stood up as well and followed her fiance. Zack followed Aerith with his eyes and Tifa noticed how sad they looked. Then it was her turn to look at the retreating couple and her heart clenched once again when Aerith clung into Cloud's arm. She hastiliy looked down while Yuffie had been observing her bestfriend with a sad look.

"Sorry about that, he could be a brat sometimes." Zack said with a sheepish smile.

"No worries." Noctis reassured then turned his attention to Tifa. "Ready to go princess?" He asked which woke up Tifa from her daze.

"Yes... Okay..." She responded with a smile. Zack stood up and stretched his arm.

"I gotta go too, see you guys later alright!" He piped then looked at Tifa and Noctis longer than he needed. Then turned around. Somehow, Tifa could sense the sudden heavy atmosphere and was not liking it at all.

* * *

Three weeks had past and Tifa and Noctis grew more closer, they would always hang out after school while Yuffie was always with Vincent. It was the weekend and the two bestfriends decided to stay at home and spend time together.

"What was that all about? Cloud is always being rude during lunch, Weeks ago, he suddenly walked away without saying anything, and now, he would always respond to Noctis in a sarcastic way while your prince is just being friendly towards him." Yufie suddenly said, it was the only time she brought up the event while she munched on some chips, both her and Tifa were seated on the sofa in the apartment they shared. "So rude." She said irritably which made Tifa sigh.

"Nevermind him... Maybe... Maybe he couldn't stand being around me or something..." Tifa said sadly. Yuffie scoffed then shoved a handful of chips on her mouth.

"If that's the case, how dare he?! You're supposed to be the one who can't stand him afte-"

"Yuffie, don't please don't..." Tifa pleaded to her friend, Yuffie's face softened after she saw how hurt Tifa looked.

"I'm sorry pancake..."

"You know... I'm so confused..." Tifa started then closed her eyes. "The more i try to forget about him, the more... He kept popping out in my mind Yuffie.. I don't know what to do anymore..." Tifa said with a sigh. "I can't refuse Zack about having lunch with them because it'll be too suspicious and I think Cloud knows that, too." Then she sighed again. "And Aerith.. She... I feel so guilty Yuffie..." She said with her voice cracking, a tear escaped her eye and hastily wiped it away. Yuffie was about to talk when Tifa's phone rang. She grabbed it from the coffee table and flipped it open, she smiled when she saw that it was Noctis calling, Yuffie grinned then plopped her back on the couch.

"You should hang out with him. You'll need it... he treats you really well you know." Yuffie said while she popped another chip on her mouth.

"Yeah... He does, doens't he..." Tifa said quietly with a smile, then answered the call. "Hello?"

 _"Hi princess."_ He said from the other line which made her smile.

"Hi..."

 _"Are you busy?"_

"Not really... Why?"

 _"I was wondering if you wanna catch a movie with me?"_ He asked which made Tifa giggle.

"Why not?"

 _"Yes! Okay..."_ he laughed again in the same embarrassed manner on the first day the met _. "Okay, I'll pick you up in an hour then?"_

"Sure..."

 _"Okay, I'll see you later princess..."_ He pasued. _"...I miss you a lot..."_ He said gently which made Tifa's heart skip a beat. She blushed then smiled timidly.

"Yeah.. Me too, I guess..."

 _"...Really...?"_ He asked quietly.

"Yeah, you're fun to be with... So..."

 _"Right, right.. Okay, I'll see you!"_

"Bye..." The Tifa flipped her phone shut. She smiled then stood up. "I think I have a date." She said with a smirk at her bestfriend who just chuckled at her statement.

"You think? Then go get ready."

Noctis picked Tifa up after an hour and they went straight to the movies, but not before grabbing a lot of snacks from the snack bar, Tifa felt flattered that her date had been spoiling her to no end.

"N-Noctis... This is too much! I-"

"Shush, I'll finish whatever that's left." He said with a smile.

"You have a big appetite to finish this all?"

"Yeah, is that bad?" He asked with an innocent look. Tifa giggled.

"No... It's cute..." She said.

"You think I'm cute?" Noctis said while wiggling his eyebrows, Tifa laughed then smacked his arm.

"I said you're big appetite is cute, not you." She joked then he made a fake look of hurt with a pout.

"So you don't think I'm cute?" He asked while batting his eyelashes. TIfa laughed again.

"Yes, you are cute. Now come on, the movie will start soon..." Tifa said then started walking away with a smirk. Noctis chuckled behind her retreating back then followed her. Tifa's happy face melted when she saw two people who was also in line for the movie.

"Oh, isn't that Cloud and Aerith?" Noctis asked and Tifa was about to turn around when Aerith caught sight of them.

"Tifa! Noctis!" She started waving her hand, Noctis smiled and waved back, he looked over his shoulder and his brows furrowed when he saw the shocked look on Tifa's face.

"Princess? You alright?" He asked then lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Tifa stared into his eyes then smiled sweetly.

"I am..." _I am now..._ She thought while she stared at face of her prince. She found her heart beating madly at the intensity of Noctis' stare.

"...You're so beautiful..." He said quietly which made her blush. "Tifa... I..." Noctis started talking then rubbed his face with a sigh. Then he stared at her again for a while before he spoke. "Tifa... I... I like you a lot..." He finally confessed which made her eyes widen. "Will you... Will you please go out with me?" He asked and it him a confused look.

"Aren't we going out now?" She asked. "I mean, we're in the movies..." She said innocently then he started laughing heartily. She blushed again when she realized she might have said the wrong thing.

"Yes... But what I mean is kind of different... Like... Me being your... Boyfriend..." He said with a sheepish smile and he could'nt help but grin on how shocked she looked.

"W-Well... I..."

"Y-You don't have to answer right away an-"

"...Yes... I'll... I'll go out with you..." She said timidly with a blush which made him grin big. He held his hand to his mouth then rubbed it down before he suddenly hugged Tifa, who was greatly surprised by his action.

"Thank you... Thank you for giving me a chance princess..." He whispered to her ear. Tifa smiled then hugged him back.

"Yeah..." Noctis had been treating her greatly for the past three weeks and she knew she was starting to feel something, but not as strong at what she was feeling for the blond who took away her innocence and her heart. Noctis pulled away.

"Let's go then?" He asked with a smile. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers before he turned around then waved at the couple who was waiting for them, Noctis noticed how Cloud glared at him then looked away.

"Hey Aerith..." Tifa said with a small smile. "...Cloud..."

"...Hey." The blond responded without looking at her.

"You guys are on a date too, huh?" Noctis was stating the obvious which made Tifa giggle.

"Yes we are." Aerith said with a bright smile. "Are you guys dating?" She suddenly asked. Noctis smirked then wrapped an arm around Tifa's shoulder.

"Yes, we are." He said which made Tifa smile but she kept glancing at the blond in front of her, who was doing the same thing.

 _I can't keep thinking about him, I have a boyfriend now who treats me kindly and I need to focus my attention to him now... I must forget about you... I must forget Cloud Strife..._

Inside the theater, Noctis and Tifa were seated in front of Cloud and Aerith, when the movie started, they began eating their snacks, laughing once in while when Noctis would drop comments about the actors and actresses. When all the snacks were gone, Noctis intertwined his fingers with Tifa's while the brunette hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder, she was tense, it was her first time to have a boyfriend after all but wanted to experience it all, so she relaxed after a while but the blush on her face never went away. Noctis rested his head on top of Tifa's with a small smile tugging on his lips.

During the half time of the movie, Noctis looked down at his girlfriend with a serious look on his face. Tifa looked up when she felt movement above her head, she blushed at the intensity of his stare, then the next thing she knew, he was leaning down and gentle kiss was on her lips. Her eyes widened greatly but gave in after a while. She lifted her hand to cup his cheek while he did the same. They kissed for a while before Noctis pulled away with a wry smile on his face. He pulled Tifa's head back to his shoulder then leaned back over it, both of them smiling happily.

Completely unaware of the fuming blond just right behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five: Happiness**

"You're what?!" Yuffie happily piped then she started shrieking while she jumped up and down. "Oh this is great pancake! I'm so happy for you!" She grabbed Tifa's hand then dragged her up to start twirling her around. Tifa laughed at her friend's antics.

"Yeah... He suddenly confessed to me on the theater and I said yes..." Tifa said while she tucked a few strands of her behind her ear. Yuffie grinned brightly.

"He really likes you, you know. I can see it, Vincent can see it too. But how do you feel about him?" Yuffie asked while she plopped herself down the sofa, Tifa followed suit.

"Well... I do like him... He's really nice to me and spoils me... And..." She paused. "He's very handsome, too... I like him..." Then she looked down and sighed.

"But not as much as that blond prick." Yuffie said as a matter of factly. Tifa nodded her head slowly.

"But, I promised myself that I'll focus on Noctis from now on, he doesn't deserve this..."

"Yeah, just forget about Cloud and do your best with your new relationship." Yuffie said then grin widely. "Tifie just got her first boyfriend." She said while Tifa nodded with a smile. "You look happy."

"I am... I am happy with him..." She paused. "And ummm... We..." Yuffie gasped then stood up even though Tifa was not done talking.

"You guys fucked already?!" Yuffie exclaimed with a shocked expression which Tifa was mirroring.

"What?! No! That's...! No! We kissed! We kissed!" Tifa hurriedly defended herself.

"...Oh." Yuffie went back down the couch then started laughing. "Ooohhh.. Kissed eh? How was it?" Yuffie asked while wiggling her eyebrows. Tifa blushed then cleared her throat.

"Ummm.. It was... Nice..." Tifa said timidly while Yuffie smirked. "Sweet..."

"Glad you're happy pancake." Yuffie said while she patted the brunette's back. "I gotta go, I have date night with Vinnie." Yuffie stood up to go to her room.

"Oh... Okay... Enjoy..." Tifa waved then smiled. Her phone suddenly alerted her of a text message, she grabbed it from the coffee table and flipped it open, it was Noctis and she smiled while she read the text.

 _Hi my princess, thank you for today, you don't know how happy I am, i miss you so much..._

She started texting back.

 _Hey... Thank you for treating me. I had a lot of fun. I miss you, too..._

She sent her text with a smile, after a few seconds, her phone started ringing and she answered it with her heart beating fast.

* * *

It was monday again and Tifa was more than happy to go to school and see Noctis again. Yuffie had noticed how her bestfriend changed, she was more lively and laughing a lot as well, and the Wutaian was grateful towards the guy who was responsible for that.

"Princess!" Tifa turned around when she heard the voice of her boyfriend, who was waving his hand and was gesturing her to come over, he was with three more guys with him, one of them have unruly blond hair, and had the biggest smile of them all, another one was a large build man with black back brushed hair that was partially shaved at the side, he had arm tattoos and looked really intimidating, the last one had light brown hair that was swept up and he wore glasses, he looked strict and stern. Tifa carefully approach the group with a small smile, Noctis held out his hand to her which she grabbed then he pulled her closer to him and started to introduce her to his friends.

"This here is my baby." Noctis smiled proudly while Tifa blushed. "Princess, I want you to meet, Prompto," He pointed at the blond haired guy.

"Hello Tifa! Noctis won't shut up about you, and now I know why! Oh my..." He smiled brightly then eyed Tifa from head to toe, Tifa blushed at his scrutiny. "Wow..." Noctis raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a look that says 'keep your dirty hands off my girlfriend or I'll snap you in half'.

"And this is Ignis," Noctis pointed at the stern looking guy, who nodded his head.

"Hello Tifa, I hope this guy doesn't give you a hard time." He said with a small smile.

"Ummm... What? No... He..." Tifa stuttered then giggled.

"See, she can't even answer directly, you must be pestering her to no end!" The big guy exclaimed then guffawed. Noctis sneered at him.

"This here is Gladiolus. Just call him Gladi." Tifa smiled at him.

"Hello beautiful lady, it's nice to finally meet you, this guy here is crazy over yo-"

"Okay..." Noctis laughed nervously. "That's enough..." He said with gritted teeth while he widened his eyes threateningly at his friends who all held up their hands in surrender. "Now, if you don't mind, my princess and I have a date around campus." Noctis said while he pulled Tifa away from his friends.

"Date? In campus? That's the suckiest thing I've ever heard, I feel sorry for you Tifa. That guy doesn't know shit!" Prompto said while he popped a nut on his mouth, Noctis turned around and glared daggers at the blond who quickly ran away while waving goodbye. "Oh lookit the time! Gotta get to class buh-bye!' He yelled while running away. Tifa chuckled at his retreating back while Noctis face palmed.

"Bye... It's nice to meet you..." Tifa waved at the two remaining friends who waved back at her. They continued to stare at the lover's retreating backs when Ignis spoke.

"So... No more Luna, huh?"

"I guess... I'm glad he's move on. I like Tifa, he looks happy more than when he was with Luna." Gladi said with a small smile.

"That's true..." Ignis said while he adjusted his glasses.

* * *

"Have you eaten breakfast my princess?" Noctis asked his girlfriend while he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Yeah... And you?"

"Yeah..." Noctis said with a sweet smile. He wrapped his arm around Tifa's neck and pulled her face close to him so he could plant a sweet kiss on her lips. She was surprised but smiled on his lips nonetheless. He gently pulled away with a lazy smile on his face.

"Gods... I missed you..." He whispered.

"Me too..." She whispered back.

"Sorry about my friends, they're idiots but really nice. Don't mind Prompto when he decides to flirt with you." Noctis said, Tifa's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh..." She giggled. "Yeah... I only have eyes for you..." She was even surprised with what she said but her statement proved her wrong when she saw a familiar blond who was walking on their direction, Tifa held her breath and tightened her grip at her boyfriend's hand.

"Really princess? Is that true? You made me happy by telling me that..." Noctis said before he planted another sweet and lingering kiss on her lips which she gladly accepted, the blond saw the whole thing and stopped on his tracks, with his eyes hardening and his jaw clenching. Noctis pulled away then gave her a another quick peck before resuming their walk. But both of them stopped on their tracks when they saw Cloud staring at them with a frown. Noctis tried to smile while Tifa looked down.

"Cloud." Noctis said with the same smile while Cloud continued to stare.

"Noctis." He responded flatly before he walked forward again, not looking at Tifa as he walked past them. Noctis followed him with his eyes, and was wondering why the blond was cold towards him.

"He's a weirdo, don't you think princess?" Noctis suddenly asked which woke up Tifa from her daze.

"Y-Yeah..." She answered then cleared her throat. She tightened her grip on her boyfriend's hand then looked up at him, she gestured her forefinger for him to come closer which he obliged and when he was bent down, she grabbed his cheek and kissed his lips. Noctis was shocked because Tifa initiated, then he smiled brightly and kissed her forehead.

"Tifa..." He said softly. "I... I think, I'm inlove with you..." He said while he closed his eyes, Tifa on the other hand was in shock.

 _In... Inlove...?_

"I..." Tifa decided to look into her feelings. She stared intently in his eyes and she could feel her heart hammering mad. Whenever she looked at him, she felt her chest clenching, whenever she thought of him, she feels her stomach tightening, whenever she hears his voice, he feels the air escaping her lungs. The blonde would still cross her mind, but lately, Noctis was too. Tifa smiled when she realized how she would answer that. It was not hard to love this guy who had been treating her like she was the best girl in the world.

"Me too..." She answered, Noctis' eyes went wide and his jaw slackened. "Me too... I think... I'm inlove with you, too..." She didn't regret a word she said. Noctis didn't think twice and gathered her to his arms, his lips crashing into hers with a more passionate kiss than usual. Everyone who was passing them would stare, the girls full of envy at the brunette while the guys would glare daggers at the raven haired man. Tifa wrapped her arms around Noctis' neck who carried her off the ground, their lips still together. Tifa giggled into his mouth then she pulled away slightly.

"Everyone's staring..." She whispered.

"So?" He whispered back. She smiled then kissed him again. She started shoving those familiar blue eyes and spikey blond hair away in her mind that she hope would be locked away forever.

 _So this is what being inlove is..._ She was happy, she couldn't ask for more.

* * *

"So... I heard about this passionate make out session on the campus grounds about a certain Tifa Lockhart and Noctis Caelum..." Yuffie told her friend with a naughty smile on her face, they were both sitting at one of the benches on the campus while they have their snacks. Tifa was now just realizing how embarrassing their actions were, so couldn't keep her head up for a long while.

"I... Ummmm..." Tifa's voice was shaking which made Yuffie smacked the brunette's shoulder with force, making her grimace from the pain.

"It's so amusing to see you like this, finally exploring the wonders of a relationship."

"Ummm..."

"I have a huge stack of rubbers on my room, carry some in your bag all the time okay?" Yuffie said with a huge grin which made Tifa stand up.

"What?! I...! No...!" Tifa was speechless which made Yuffie laugh again.

"Tifa? Can we talk?" A familiar voice stopped both Tifa and Yuffie from their talk, the brunette felt like her heart was doing somersaults once again as she stared back at the intense gaze of Cloud Strife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six: Feelings**

Tifa stared at the blond in shock, she didn't know to respond to what he suddenly want.

"T-Talk...? Abou-"

"What makes you think you talk to her just like that?" Yuffie suddenly stood up and snapped at the blond, who held his head down.

"Tifa... Please..." He pleaded and Tifa's face softened.

"I-"

"Princess!" Noctis suddenly appeared from behind them and it made Cloud clench his fist again. Tifa turned to look at her boyfriend then gave Cloud an apologetic look before the blond hastily turned around and started walking away. Yuffie scoffed at his retreating back with her arms crossed while Noctis gave them a questioning look.

"What was that? He looks grumpy, but what's new?" He said then laughed. Tifa forced a laugh while Yuffie smirked. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked again while he took a seat beside his girlfriend, who leaned her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her.

"Just having some snacks..." Tifa said while she closed her eyes with a smile.

"You shoud have told me you're hungry, I could have gotten you something." Noctis said.

"It's okay..."

"Oh, by the way, Zack was talking about this trip on Costa del sol two weeks from now, Cloud has a family villa there and the three of them are going, they are inviting us as well." Yuffie said then drank her soda. Tifa pulled up from Noctis' shoulder then stared at her bestfriend.

"A trip? That'll be nice! I'll get to spend some sweet time with my princess." Nocis said with a huge smile on his face. Tifa smiled as well.

"Sure, we should go then..." Tifa said which made Yuffie smile.

"Alright, it's all set then." She said then looked at her watch. "Gotta go, I'm meeting with Vinnie, see ya guys!" She left without another word. Noctis wrapped his arms aroun his girlfriend and rested his chin into her shoulder.

"Finally... Alone..." He said lowly which made Tifa smirk.

"Did you miss me?" She asked sweetly, he kissed her cheek.

"You have no idea..." He sighed. "I love you baby..."

"Me too..." TIfa smiled. "I love you..." She said quietly but pleading bright blue eyes suddenly popped into her mind.

 _I wonder what he wanted to talk about..._

* * *

Cloud looked out the window of the car he was occupying, he kept thinking about his brief conversation with Tifa and he couldn't help but feel rage when Noctis suddenly showed up. When the car pulled in into the driveway, he opened the car door then slid out and went inside the main entrance of the house.

"The president wanted to speak with you." A butler bowed his head while Cloud just walked past him. The blond sighed before he walked towards his destination, he stopped in front of the a large door and knocked three times.

"Come in." A voice from inside spoke which made Cloud open the door and went inside, closing the door again behind him.

"Cloud, sit." A large man with blonde hair and cigar on his mouth commanded him sternly, the blond obliged with a blank look on his face. The man started speaking before he could even sit down. "I asked you to be here because I want you to know that the wedding will held in three months." He said without taking his eyes off the younger blond in front of him. Cloud suddenly stood up with a shocked look on his face.

"What?! Why?! You told me that we will get married after graduatio-"

"Do not raise your voice at me young man!" The older man snapped. Cloud plopped down the his chair again with a frown on his face. "You will listen to me if you want to make a name for yourself, you need to do everything in your power to be accepted and I know you know that." The older man snapped while Cloud held his head down. "You know what your mother went through."

 _And who's fault is that?_ He mentally asked while clenching his fists.

"The Gainsburough family had agreed to this date change as well, as you know, they own the world's leading pharmaceutical company and this will be beneficial for the hospital. I'm doing this for you and your mother."

 _Really? Is that the case?_ Cloud couldn't even speak his mind.

"You have no objections on this, you and Aerith will get married in three months and that's final. You may go." The man said and Cloud didn't miss a beat as he suddenly stood up but bowed his head before he went away.

"Yes, father." Then he turned around and went out the door. The older man leaned on his chair with a sigh. Cloud leaned behind the door for a while before he started walking in the halls, where another blond was walking towards his direction.

"Cloud. I heard about the wedding." His older half brother, Rufus Shinra, told him while the blond. Cloud glumly nodded with a sigh. "I tried to talk to father about that but you know him, once he made up his mind, no-"

"It's fine Rufus, I'm doing this for my mother, I don't want her to suffer anymore, I want us to be accepted into this family so she won't have to be hurt anymore." He said without looking at his brother, whose face softened.

"I know. I wish there was something I could do."

"No... You've done enough for me, you could have hated me but you treated me as your brother ever since I came here." Cloud with a small smile. Rufus chuckled.

"Yes, I've always wanted a sibling and I didn't care even if they called you illegitimate."

"Thanks brother... I really appreciate that." Cloud said with another smile then started walking away. Rufus followed his little brother with his eyes, a sad look plastered on his face.

Cloud is the illegitimate son of the planet's most famous and richest man, the president and owner of the Shinra empire, an eletrical company and a hospital in just a few those establishments he owned.

Cloud's mother, Farrah, moved to Nibelheim after she got pregnant with the president's child. They went into hiding for a while, but after ten years, the wife of the president had died from an illness, not long after, the president got a hold of them and asked them to live at the Shinra mansion, but due to Farrah being a mistress and Cloud being illegitimate, they have not been accepted into the family, they live in the same house but the planet doesn't even know that they existed, that the President had another son.

If Cloud would agree to the engagement that the Shinra family and Gainsburough family had set up, his last name will be changed before the ceremony so the family would live on. And his name will be announced to the whole planet as Shinra's second heir.

Cloud kept his eyes downcast as he walked towards his bedroom, he immediately went inside once he reached it and closed the door behind him, he leaned his back by the door then sighed loudly. He went over to his bed and sat on the edge.

He did try to love Aerith, she was beautiful, kind and sweet and they have been engaged for years but whenever he tried to love her, he couldn't, all he felt was hatred for he knows that she was set up by his pathetic excuse of a father. Then he started thinking about _her_.

Tifa.

When he was still living on Nibelheim, he had been watching a girl named Tifa from his bedroom window, he never went out the house for everyone hated him and his mother, nobody had seen his face until it was time for him and his mother to move to Midgar. He never went to school, his mother had just home schooled him until he was ten. Whenever he was in his room, he would peek outside to catch a glimpse of the beautiful girl next door. Many times he saw her looking up his window, where he would hastily hide behind his curtain. He kept doing that for seven years, until Tifa's mother died and both her and her father suddenly moved away from the village, he thought he would never see her again.

But then, the party happened.

He already knew that it was her on the first look, though she had no idea that he was kid from next door in their small hometown, he knew her very well, those ruby eyes, that long raven hair. He was surprised when she bumped into him and spilled his drink into his shirt. He was speechless the moment he landed his eyes on her, and when she started pulling him away, he couldn't help but smile at her back.

When they were alone in the room, he had to ask her name just to make sure, but he knew already that it was her and he couldn't be happier when he was right, but he pretended to only know her that time. He felt something that he haven't felt with Aerith during his time together with Tifa. And when the night progressed.

They made love.

It was a memory that he cherished in his mind and heart, even though he was drunk, he remembered every detail, the feel of her skin, her soft voice calling into his name. The feel of her soft lips into his, and the heat of her body that was pressed against him. But in the morning, he knew he had done the wrong thing, he was engaged, he couldn't think straight and he did the best thing he could come up at the moment.

To run away.

But fate had other plans, ever since what happened, Tifa had always been everywhere he went. And he was feeling something whenever he sees her, he wanted to run into her and hold her, to kiss her, to make her his, but it was impossible. He was with Aerith, and now, Tifa was with Noctis. Cloud clenched his fist in anger and jealousy while breathing heavily. He wanted Tifa more than anything, ever since he was young, but it was not possible. Images of Noctis kissing Tifa flashed in his mind.

A sob escaped him and it went on until the stars appeared in the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven: Revelations**

Exams were coming soon and everyone was busy studying wether solo or with a group. The planned trip for Costa del sol was just after the exams were over. Tifa, Noctis, Yuffie and Vincent would busy themselves with reviewing together, wether in the library or the apartment Tifa and Yuffie shared, they just wanted it all to be over so they can have some fun on the beach on the weekend.

The four of them were in the library, with Vincent tutoring Yuffie while Noctis and Tifa studied one subject together, both of them were quite exceptional when it comes to academics.

"Noctis, I'm just going to grab another book okay?" She told her boyfriend who looked up from his scribbling and smiled sweetly.

"Sure princess."

Tifa stood up then walked away while Noctis went back to his studying. Tifa was looking for the aisle where she have to get the book she needed, she walked until she reached the very end where no students were occupying the area. Her brows furrowed when she heard a noise of the farthest aisle. She went over there to look and her heart froze when she saw who was there, it was Zack and Aerith with the latter crying while she held her hands to her face. She was suddenly finding it hard to breath and was jumping into conclusions.

 _Oh no... Did she... Did she found out about me and Cloud?_ She was already panicking but her assumptions were proven wrong when she saw something that she shouldn't have seen.

Zack removed Aerith's hands from her face and crashed his lips into hers.

Tifa's eyes widened then held her hand to her mouth when Aerith started kissing him back in equal desperation. Tifa started slowly backing away, hoping not to get caught on seeing something like that. She hurriedly went back to the table where her companions were, she hastily sat down on her seat, her face was visibly drained of color. Noctis gave her a very worried look.

"Princess? You alright? You look pale baby." He held his hand to her shoulder which woke Tifa from her daze.

"O-Oh... I am...? S-Sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?" Noctis asked while Yuffie and Vincent observed the two.

"N-Nothing... Ummm..."

"Hey guys!" Tifa tensed when she heard the voice of Zack Fair just behind them, and with him was Aerith, her eyes were red and swollen from the crying she did before. Yuffie turned to look at them.

"Zack! Hi Aerith!" She piped, Zack smiled brightly while Aerith did the same but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You okay Aerith? Your eyes are red." Noctis said which greatly widened Aerith's eyes.

"O-Oh... Yeah... I'm not feeling good at the moment..." She said but Tifa knew better. She couldn't face the two people who was betraying Cloud Strife.

"You should go home and rest then. You don't look so good." Vincent commented while Aerith nodded her head.

"We're going. We'll see you guys later alright! Don't forget about our trip!" Zack piped with a wink then waved goodbye. He turned around then pushed Aerith along with him. Tifa released the breath that she was holding. She finally turned her head towards the retreating back of Zack and Aerith with a sad look.

She suddenly felt sorry for Cloud.

* * *

Tifa was absentmindedly walking in the school halls, thinking about what she had witness earlier.

 _Why? I thought Aerith and Cloud were engaaged? And Aerith looked like she loved Cloud but... Why?_ She knew it was none of her business but she really felt sorry for Cloud and felt guilty that she knew something like that but wasn't saying anything about it. She continued walking with unseeing eyes when she bumped into someone, she shook her head to snap out of it then look up only to see the intense blue eyes of a certain blond, spikey haired guy.

"C-Cloud... Sorry..."

"Tifa..." Just the way he said her name had her heart jumping up and down. She couldn't look into his eyes too long for she felt like being she was swallowed whole into them.

"Sorry... Again..."

"It's okay..." Cloud said softly. "Can I... Talk to you?" He asked that same question again, Tifa hesitated but decided to agree and get it over with.

"Sure... Okay..." She said timidly which made Cloud smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Tifa's heart was beating uncontrollably once again and was thinking if she was right to agree to talk to him, she was having second thoughts. He gestured for her to follow him, they walked for while with Tifa a little farther away from him, after a while, they ended up in the back of a building where no people were hanging around. Tifa leaned on the wall with her back while Cloud was standing in front of her.

"Tifa... What happened between us... I..." He was embarrassed as much as her, they couldn't look at each other's eyes when they spoke.

"Cloud, it's alright... Just forget about it-"

"That's the problem!" He suddenly said which made Tifa finally look into his eyes while he did the same. "I can't."

"What do you mea-"

"I can't forget about it. No matter how hard I try, you're always flashing in my mind, I can't stop thinking about it..." He paused then looked down. "I can't stop thinking about you..."

Tifa gasped and couldn't help but tear up from his last statement, a tear rapidly escaped her eye. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but it hurts her so much that if he's really confessing something like this, it was too late for she already have a boyfriend who treats her very kindly, and that he was engaged. Then she remembered what she saw earlier in the library, her chest tightened again as she looked up at the blond in front of her, sporting the most heartbreaking look she had ever seen.

"Tifa... I meant what I said... I-"

"Cloud, do you realize the situation we are in?" She didn't mean to say that but she needed her self control and he needed to hear it as well.

"I do, I know!" He said then ran his hands on his hair in frustration. "I don't know what to do anymore..." He spoke quietly and Tifa noticed how stuffy his voice were and she got the shock of her life when he started sobbing in front of her. Her heart was breaking once again at the sight of him.

"Cloud..." She whispered with her lips quivering. Her reflexes betrayed her as she slowly lifted her hand to cup his cheek but stopped when he spoke again.

"Just forget it." He said with his voice cracking from his crying while he angrily wiped his eyes then started to walk away.

"Cloud!" But he was already around the corner and that's when Tifa began to slide down the wall, gasping sobs escaping her lungs with tears rolling down her cheeks and nose uncontrollably. She stayed there for a while just to cry her heart out.

"Cloud..." She whispered to herself then sobbed harder while she clenched her shirt on the spot where her heart is supposed to be.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight: Fine**

 **Warning: A touch of lemon in the end.**

It was the day of the trip towards Costa del sol, but somehow, the atmosphere was not lively at all. Tifa had been quiet since her last encounter with Cloud, the latter was the same. Aerith and Zack were doing their best to be far apart from each other, while Noctis, Yuffie and Vincent quietly observed the gloomy aura emitting from the four.

Tifa looked out the view of the sea with a sad look in her eyes, she couldn't directly face Cloud after what he just confessed to her days ago. She still couldn't believe it but there was no way that they were going to be together. Someone from behind her wrapped their arms around her waist, she smiled when he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hi princess... You seem down, wanna talk about it?" He asked gently.

 _No... I can't..._

"No... I'm just... Sleepy..." She said with her eyes looking down.

"Why? Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

"No... I guess not..."

"Why?"

"I was... Excited?" She said with a forced chuckle.

"Or maybe because I wasn't there beside you." Her boyfriend said which made her smile.

"That too..." She said while he chuckled.

"I love you..." He whispered, Tifa suddenly wore a pained expression.

"I love you too... So much..." She said, she was reassuring him the best way she can. _I mustn't think about Cloud anymore._ The person she was refusing to think about had been watching the two of them with his heart breaking into a million pieces.

* * *

"At last! I can't wait to go for a swim!" Yuffie piped while she dragged Vincent with her. A smirking Noctis was following behind while he held hands with his girlfriend. Aerith, Cloud and Zack followed not long after.

"Why don't we drop off our things in the villa first then go get some lunch? I'm starving." Zack asked with a bright smile. Everyone nodded then followed Cloud and Zack towards the villa. The rest, except Aerith, stared in awe at the huge house, Tifa was suddenly looking forward in staying and having fun.

This should put my mind off Cloud. I'm happy that I'll to spend time with Noctis...

"Baby?" Noctis called out to her. "You sure you're okay? Do you want to take a nap?"

"Oh... No, I want to go to the beach..."

"Oh okay... Let's go inside?"

"Okay..." Noctis wrapped his arm around Tifa's shoulder then guided to the door.

"There are plenty of room in the seconds floor, just choose whichever you like." Cloud said in a flat voice before he started to walk away. Aerith followed him not long after with Zack watching the two of them with a solemn expression, then he instantly changed his face into a happy one while he turned his head towards the rest of the group.

"Why don't you guys get settled in?" He said then he too started retreating. The rest followed behind him while carrying their bags. They all went upstairs to get their rooms. Tifa and Noctis chose the room on the end of the hall and went inside.

"Wow..." Tifa whispered while Noctis put the bags down."

"Do you want to change now princess?"

"O-Oh... Yeah, well... I have my bathing suit under my clothes so..." She said timidly without looking at her boyfriend. Noctis smiled and nodded his head.

"We should just get the towels then, I'll change my shorts then we go, okay baby?" He smiled sweetly to her, she smiled back.

"Okay..." She sat on the edge of the bed while Noctis went to the bathroom to change. He emerged after a while and Tifa's breath hitched at how sculpted his shirtless body was. She gulped loudly with her eyes wide open making Noctis chuckle.

"What? Am I not impressive?" He joked with a cocky smile.

"What? No... Yes..! I mean..." Tifa shook her head. "Well..." Noctis chuckled again. He approached her on the bed and pulled her up, he then wrapped his arm around her waist while she rested her hands on his chest, blushing furiously.

"I can't wait to see you in that bathing suit." He said in a low voice which made her gulp loudly again.

"I uuhhh-" She didn't get to finish when Noctis kissed her fiercely with his tongue invading her mouth then bit her lower lip as he pulled away. Tifa felt hot shots on her lower belly down to her nether region from his actions, and she could feel him from her abdomen as well. He stared into her eyes in a daze.

The night was going to be a long one, she knows it.

* * *

"Come on! Play chicken with us!" Yuffie exclaimed as she called over to her friends, Noctis smiled then grabbed Tifa's hand to start dragging her into the water to play the game.

"W-Wait...! I-" She shrieked when Noctis suddenly lowered himself in the water then she felt him emerging from between her legs, pulling her up with her resting on his shoulder. He wiped his handsome face with his hand with a smile when Tifa started smacking his head.

"That surprised me!" She said while she laughed.

"Let's do this! bring it on pancake!" Yuffie held both hands in front of her while Tifa did the same. Vincent and Noctis started going to near each other while their girlfriends started fighting for victory.

"You're going down!" Yuffie exclaimed with a lopsided grin, Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" She said then she pushed Yuffie further and the Wutaian found herself falling down immediately.

"Son of a...!" Yuffie exclaimed while she was falling. She emerged later while she rubbed her eyes. Tifa, Noctis and Vincent were all laughing, while Aerith, Zack and Cloud were watching the four of them from the beach. Noctis lowered himself which caused Tifa to submerge back in the water and he emerged again then rubbed his face before he cupped both of Tifa's cheek and kissed her. Tifa wrapped her arms on his neck and kissed him back, then she remembered Cloud and how he felt about her, she knew how hurt he was and it was insensitive of her to show affection like that knowing it could hurt him. She hastily pulled away which surprised Noctis, she looked over to where Aerith, Zack and Cloud were.

The blond was nowhere to be found.

* * *

After a fun day at the beach, they all had dinner at one of the restaurants, somehow, it was only Yuffie and Noctis who were trying to lighten up the still gloomy mood, Zack being quiet was starting to worry them. Cloud left before dinner was even over, saying he was not feeling well, Aerith followed shortly, leaving Zack while he watched the retreating backs of his friends. Another thirty minutes passed and they were done for the day, they all started retiring to their designated rooms. Tifa and Noctis went inside theirs with the brunette fixing their used towels to hang them.

"Did you had fun princess?" Noctis asked while Tifa was making her way towards the bathroom.

"Yes... Thank you for being here with me..." She said from the bathroom, she closed the lights then went out to smile at her boyfriend, who was on his way to her.

"It was fun yeah? Dinner was delicious as well." He said while he brushed a hair strand from her face.

"Yeah... It was..." She said timidly with a sweet smile.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He said with a wry smile. She smirked back.

"You kept reminding me, thank you very much." She said with a smug look which earned her a raised eyebrow.

"That confidence... I love it!" He piped which made her laugh. He laughed along with her.

* * *

Cloud closed his eyes while he thrusted inside of Aerith, his movements were powerful and forceful and it was making Aerith uncomfortable.

"Cloud... Wait..." She said breathlessly but Cloud didn't wait any longer and pulled out from her to release outside her body. He kept his eyes closed the whole time, as if he didn't want to see that it was Aerith he was having sex with. When he was done, Aerith grabbed a tissue paper to wipe herself while Cloud was already out of the bed to dress himself.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked but he didn't respond and continued dressing himself, then he went towards the door without saying a word.

Cloud knew he was being a jerk by using Aerith to relieve himself from his strong desire towards Tifa and the stress that the whole situation was giving him, but little did he know, his fiancee was the same thing, all she saw were black spiky hair whenever Cloud and her had sex, she couldn't even call it making love.

 _This is so messed up..._ Aerith thought while she started sobbing.

* * *

Noctis didn't waste a moment and wrapped her body against him, crashing his lips into hers in the process. She moaned into his mouth while he did the same. The kiss went on for a while before both of them gently pulled away and stared at each other's eyes in a daze.

"I love you Tifa..." He said softly, swallowed then spoke again. "I love you so much... And I want you so badly..." Tifa knew what he meant, she smiled sweetly before she tightened her arms on his neck.

"I'm yours..." She whispered. Noctis kissed her again and started pushing her backwards to pin her on the wall, their kiss was full of passion and lust, his hands eventually found their way on her thighs while she lowered her arms from his neck to run them on his chest. He lowered his head to begin planting kisses on her neck and collarbone, emitting a moan from Tifa which was music to his ears.

A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist making a steamy scene for Noctis and Tifa, they are so hot together, the next chapter will be a lemon and you can skip that if you want. Things are just getting messier and messier for these character eh? Don't kill me lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine: Passion**

 **Warning: Full length lemon ahead, you can skip this chapter if you want.**

Tifa gasped when Noctis' hand found its way under her shirt to cup her breast. He set down her bra to feel her naked flesh under his palm, then started to run his thumb repeatedly on her peak.

"Noctis..." She moaned with a gasped at the pleasure she was feeling while he still nibbled on her neck.

"Tifa... You're mine... Mine alone..." He breathed hotly on her neck which sent shivers down her spine. She threw her head back to give him more access. He pulled away after a while and grabbed the hem of her shirt before he pulled it up her head and threw it carelessly across the room. He looked down to stare at her ample breast which was covered in her bikini bar and it made Tifa self conscious.

"You're beautiful..." He said in a low, husky voice. Tifa was blushing furiously but was excited as much as him. Noctis cupped both her breasts before her gently leaned in to kissed her lips again, but this time, it was sweet and full of love. He gently snaked his hands towards her back to untie her bra then he slid it out with it later dropping towards the floor. Noctis lowered his head towards one of her breasts and took it in his mouth which made her moan in pleasure.

"Noctis..." She gasped his name while she threw her head back, her hands running on his spikey but soft raven hair. Her boyfriend cupped the other breast before he started pinching on her erect nipple which added more sensation all over her body. She couldn't help but moan at what she was feeling. Noctis pulled away again then placed his hands on the hem of her shorts to pull them down, Tifa caught his wrist which earned her a questioning look.

"Noctis... I... I'm not... I'm no longer..."

"Shush... I don't care baby, I won't ask about it but I don't care... There's no need to worry..." He knew that she was talking about her virginity, he was feeling jealous knowing that he was not the first to take Tifa but he was no angel either. He continued to pull down her shorts along with her panties before he threw it away as well. He looked down again to stare at his goddess, who was becoming self conscious again, but before she could say anything, he took her again on his mouth while his hand found its way down her nether region, Tifa gasped on his lips when he parted her wet folds to caress her nub.

"Oh... Noctis..." She moaned loudly when he inserted his finger inside her core then put pressure on her already swollen nub. She threw her head back with her legs shaking as he continued his finger assault on her womanhood.

"Is that good?" He asked breathlessly while Tifa nodded her head rapidly with her eyes tight shut. "Come for me..." He whispered again then started nibbling on her neck. Tifa couldn't help but scream when she felt more pressure inside of her, and her legs turned like jelly when started to feel a mindblowing climax, her insides clenching his finger which greatly turned him on more, if that was even possible.

"Oh Gods..." She breathed hotly with her eyes still closed. When her wave was finally over, Noctis removed his finger from her and started licking on Tifa's juices that was around it, it made Tifa blush. He started to unzip his shorts without taking his eyes off her, who was still in a daze from her last climax. He lowered his shorts along with his underwear then kicked them away, revealing his fully erect manhood which made Tifa blush furiously, but she couldn't help but stare at it.

 _It's... It's big!_ She thought while she gulped loudly again, making her boyfriend smirk. He then pressed himself to her body to kiss her again before he lifted one leg to rest on his hip, he pulled away from he kiss to look down at himself while he gently rubbed the tip at her entrance.

"Tell me you want me..." He whispered huskily which she did.

"I want you... Please..." Tifa almost pleaded which made him smirk once again, then in one swift movement, he thrusted inside of her while gasping sobs escaped her. Noctis released a gasp from the pleasure of being inside of her, coiling around his throbbing length. He kissed her again then he started pumping his hips powerfully, making Tifa moan in his mouth.

"Oh Gods..." He said breathlessly while he continued his pace. It went on for a while then he stopped to guide Tifa's arms towards his neck and lift the other leg to his other hip, with Tifa completely elevated and was pressed hard on the wall, he wasted no time and started pounding her with their flesh smacking loudly together.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed then started gasping from the pleasure. Tifa on the other hand had been screaming while she tightened her grip on his neck.

"Noctis! Oh!" She threw her head back when she felt herself reaching peak. "I'm... I'm..." She screamed, her insides tightening around her boyfriend's hardness which got him more excited.

"You feel so good inside Tifa..." He said breathlessly. "You're mine, this is all mine..." He burried his face on the crook of her neck and pumped a little more before her removed her from the wall and carried her on the bed with him still inside her. He gently laid her down the bed, momentarily removing himself from her then he planted his knees on either side of her hips, he lifted her legs up then slammed himself inside of her once again that made her hitch her breath. His thrusts where powerful and hungry for the woman he was inlove with. He couldn't help but moan and groan from the pleasure she was giving him. Tifa put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"What?" He asked while catching his breath. Tifa sat up and pushed him down, she wanted to pleasure him more so she was going to be on top.

"Oh, fuck..." He said when he realized what she was about to do. She positioned her moist center into the tip of his manhood before she slid down, earning a throaty moan from him which made her smirk. Noctis grabbed both her hips and that's when she started pumping up and down. "Yes..." Noctis said lowly while he threw his head back. "So good... You're so good..." Tifa pumped faster while supporting herself with her hands on his chest. After a while, Tifa's legs started shaking and Noctis knew that she was close, he stopped her from her pumping and lifted her hip so she was on a kneeling position. "Stay like that..." He said huskily and that's when started pumping upwards into her and it was making her crazy. She started moaning loudly from the intensity and fullness she was feeling inside.

"Wait!" She suddenly exclaimed which made Noctis stop his movements. "Noctis... I'm safe... Yuffie and I got those injectable birth control so you can release inside me..." She said which made Noctis growl, he started pounding her harder until she climaxed, it was mindblowing and she couldn't control her screams, Noctis followed not long after.

"Oh Fuck!" He yelled then slammed into her before he shuddered as he came inside of her, her tightening core was milking every last drop of him and it was absolute heaven. "Oh... Shit..." He plopped down the bed while he pulled Tifa along with him to rest on his chest. "That was... That was... Oh shit..." Tifa chuckled into his chest.

"Mindblowing...?" She asked as innocently as possible which made him smirk.

"That's an understatement..." He said with a small laugh. Tifa smiled then rolled to her side, her head resting on the crook of his arm. "I love you my princess..." Noctis said sweetly before he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too..." She whispered before she felt herself succumbing into her deep slumber.

A/N: Okay, I'm satisfied that I could die right now. LOL.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten: Past**

 **Short lemon after line break.**

Tifa was the first to wake up from the sleep and she and her boyfriend shared. She lazily smiled when she how close his sleeping face was. She gave him aquick peck on his lips before she quietly slid out of his grasp. She collected her clothes on the floor and threw it the romper before she went to the bathroom to shower. She was smiles as the water started running all over her body, the feeling of Noctis' skin rubbing against her was incredible and she wanted to feel it again, and she got her wish when Noctis suddenly came inside the shower and started trailing kisses all over her back and shoulder.

They were hand in hand when they were on their to the kitchen, Tifa was planning on cookking breakfast for everyone, She thought both her and Noctis were then first one to wake up but she froze when she found a familiar blond sitting on the countertop in the kitchen, clutching a cup of coffee with both hands. He turned his head to look at the couple with a blank before returning his gaze to his coffee. Tifa didn't know what to say so she was grateful that he spoke first.

"Morning." He said flatly then took a sip on his coffee.

"M-Morning... Cloud... Umm... Have you eaten?"

"Not hungry." He said coldly then stood up to throw away his excess coffee in the sink and started washing the cup. He placed it in the drying rack before he started walking past the couple, Noctis followed the blond with his eyes while Tia kept hers down.

 _Why do I have to be in this kind of mess?_ She asked herself with a sigh. "I'll start cooking now..." Tifa said as she made her way to the fridge but her face fell when there was nothing inside.

"What's wrong?" Noctis asked then looked over at what she was looking at. He snorted then held his hand to his mouth. "We completely forgot to buy some food yesterday." He said with an amused look which Tifa was mirroring.

"I guess we should go then? It'll be like a date, but with groceries, what do you think?" Tifa asked with a huge grin on her face. Noctis smiled back then gave his girlfriend a loving kiss.

"Of course, let's go my princess."

The morning walk that they had was quite enjoyable, they went to a marketplace to get fresh ingredients, as well as some fruits and other items.

"We should get more eggs..." Tifa said as she began shoving a few oranges on the bag that the vendor was holding up for her.

"Okay, got it." Noctis looked left and right to find where they bought the eggs, he went over there to get more and returned to Tifa. "Here you go baby." He said.

"Thank you..."

"Somehow..." Noctis said then smiled. Tifa looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I feel like we're a married couple..." He trailed off with a blush on his face, Tifa's eyes widened then smiled at her boyfriend.

"I agree..." Tifa said then she leaned forward. "How about showing me later how married we really are..." She whispered seductively into his ear which widened his eyes. Tifa didn't know where she got the courage to talk like that. She suddenly felt embarrassed but didn't show it.

"I... Ummmm... Well..." Noctis stuttered which earned him a giggle from Tifa. He smiled then bent over to her ear, it was his turn to tease. "I will bend your legs in a way where you thought was not possible..." He whispered then bit her earlobe discreetly. Tifa let out a shaky breath as she felt her body becoming hot from his words and from the contact.

They went back into the house, Tifa told Noctis to go back to bed and take a nap for a while, where he reluctantly agreed, Tifa kept on insisting after all, he retired to their bedroom but not without smacking his girlfriend's behind first. Tifa smirked at her boyfriend's retreating back before she went back to her cooking.

"Did you sleep with him?" A male voice suddenly spoke behind her that had her jumping, she hastily turned around while she clutched her chest.

"Cloud!" She hissed while she looked around. "You scared me!"

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked again with a stern looking face, Tifa's jaws drop.

"What...? Why-"

"Just answer me." Cloud said again then looked down. "Please."

Tifa stared at him for a while before she spoke.

"Yes... I did sleep with hi-" But she didn't get to finish when Cloud started pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes tight shut, he turned around and left without another word. Tifa's face turned glum then looked down apologetically.

 _I'm sorry Cloud..._

* * *

Noctis invited Tifa to have some snow cones so they went out again, just enjoying the sun and the company of each other.

"Are you happy princess?" Noctis asked his girlfriend while he clutched her hand. Tifa smiled and nodded her head.

"I am... You have no idea..." She said with another smile. Noctis leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

"I lov-"

"Noctis?" A female voice stopped Noctis at what he was about to say, Tifa stared ahead and saw a really beautiful woman, with blond hair that was tied in a messy way behind her head while side swept bangs were in her forehead. "It is you..." She said with a smile. Noctis slowly lifted his gaze to the said woman with a shocked expression on his face.

"Luna..." He breathed, Tifa looked up her boyfriend with a confused look, then back at the woman, who doesn't seem to acknowledge her existence. Noctis stared for a while before he shook his head and grabbed Tifa by the shoulder. "This is my girlfriend, Tifa." He said with a small smile and it was the first time that the girl named Luna finally saw that Tifa was there. She didn't respond for a while before she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello Tifa." She said. "I'm Luna." She said while she held out her hand. Tifa took it and began shaking. "Noctis' ex-girlfriend." She suddenly said which made Tifa let go of her hand like she was hot iron. Noctis on the other hand stared unbelievably at his ex.

"It's nice seeing you again Luna, but we have to go." Noctis said then started dragging Tifa with him. Luna followed them with her eyes, a sad look etching on her face. Tifa let herself be dragged by her boyfriend until they were far away from the blond girl, she tugged her hand from his grip which made him turn around.

 _What was that? Why were you acting the way you did when you saw her?_ Those were the questions she wanted to ask him but decided aganst it, she too had been doing wrong things to her boyfriend so she was not one to talk.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Noctis asked while he cupped her cheek. "Are you jealous?" He asked with a wry smile. Tifa averted her eyes from him.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about..." She said which made Noctis chuckle.

"I love you so much... You know that right princess?" He gently asked while he lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. Tifa gave him a cute pouty look which made him smirk, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It was gentle at first but turned passionate after a while, with Tifa's arm around his neck and his were around her waist, Noctis slowly pulled away to stare into her eyes, then he leaned forward again, his lips hovering on hers.

"Make love to me..." He whispered into her lips, Tifa slowly nodded and that's when Noctis let go of her to hold into her hand so he can lead the walk towards the villa.

* * *

Tifa moaned as she clutched the sheets on either side of her head. She was lying on her stomach with Noctis thrusting from behind her, he grunted with every stroke of himself inside of her. "You're mine..." He said breathlessly followed by another moan.

"I'm all yours..." She responded then her jaws slackened and closed her eyes when he started pounding harder.

"I'm cumming... I'm cumming inside you baby... All of me..." He said then he slammed into her with all his might that made her scream as she started climaxing along with him. Noctis buried his forehead into her back as he let the waves of pleasure pass before he slid down to his side, catching his breath. He wrapped his arm on Tifa's back and the brunette had a feeling that something was not right. She hoped that she was wrong.

But the look on Noctis' face when he saw his ex was unsettling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven: Anger**

The trip was over and it was school day again, Tifa covered her mouth with her hand while she yawned as walked on the school grounds. Her eyes had little tears in them which she rubbed away.

"Princess!" She turned around and saw her boyfriend who was smiling brightly at her, looking as handsome as ever, girls he passed by would be giggling and whispering to each other. Tifa smiled as he approached her and her smile grew bigger when he wrapped an arm on her waist and pulled her to a kiss. He gently pulled away while he stared into her eyes, giving her a wry smile.

"I love you so much..." He said quietly. Tifa leaned in and kissed him this time. She smiled when she pulled away.

"I love you more..." She said while searching his eyes. Noctis pulled her into an embrace which she gladly returned.

"Noctis! Tifa!" Someone called them over which made both of them to pull away and look at the direction of the source. They saw Prompto waving entheustically at them, and along with him was Ignis, Gladiolus and another person which made Tifa's breath hitch and for Noctis to stare in shock. The blond girl that was with them smiled at the couple but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What is she doing here?" Noctis asked as he eyed his ex-girlfriend. Tifa looked up at him with a worried look, he looked down at her and smiled reassuringly. He leaned down and gave her a long and lingering kiss.

"Get a room you guys! You've been sucking face for the past fifteen minutes!" Prompto yelled again while he cupped his mouth with both hands. Noctis pulled away and sneered at his friend. He wrapped an arm around Tifa's shoulder then they start walking towards the group. Tifa noticed how uncomfortable Ignis and Gadiolus looked, they were averting their eyes from her and Noctis while Prompto was as carefree as ever.

"Look who's here-AHH!" Prompto yelped when Ignis elbowed him in the ribs. He grimaced while he rubbed the pain away.

"Hello Tifa." Ignis said and he finally looked at her.

"Hello, Ignis, Gladi..." She said with a shy smile, then she turned her gaze at the blond girl who was quiet the whole time. "Luna." She said which made the three guys look at each other.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Prompto asked while he gestured his forefinger on both Tifa and Luna.

"We saw her on Costa del sol, but that's it, they're not friends or anything." Noctis said cooly without looking at any of them.

"Is that so?" Gladi asked while he eyed the exes then Tifa. He scratched his head from the awkwardness surrounding them.

"Yeah..." Luna said while she looked down with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Noctis suddenly asked rudely which caused Tifa to look up at him with her brows furrowing.

"Noctis..." Tifa said but Luna just shook her head.

"It's fine Tifa."

"We're going, come on baby." Noctis said while he pulled Tifa away from the group. The brunette looked over her shoulder then mouthed the word 'sorry' towards Noctis' friends. Prompto waved his hand to dismiss her while Gladi and Ignis nodded their heads, Luna on the other hand just stared at them with a solemn expression.

"I can't believe that she had the guts to come here." Noctis said irritably which confused Tifa.

"Why? Why are you angry with her?" Tifa inquired which made Noctis stop on his tracks.

"She cheated on me." He told her while he looked back. Tifa's face softened at his revelation.

"I see..." She said while she looked down. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him to face her. "You don't need to think about it anymore... I'm here with you..."

"I know princess... And I don't think about it, it's just she suddenly showed up and-"

"it's alright... That I can understand." She got closer to him while he smiled.

"That's why I love you very much baby..."

"I know... I love you too... Because you are my baby too..." She said with a blush while he was the same, it was the first she called him with a pet name.

"It's so good to hear that... I love you so much and I will not stop saying that..." Noctis said while he leaned forward to kiss her.

* * *

Tifa rested her head on Noctis' chest while his arms were around her naked form. She couldn't help but think about Luna and how she cheated on Noctis. She looked up at her boyfriend and thought that it must have hurt him very much. She planted a kiss on his chin before she carefully slid out from his arms, she grabbed her clothes from the floor to get dressed, she was thirsty and she knew that her boyfriend was too. They made love multiple times already and she knew how exhausted he was. She stared down at her boyfriend's sleeping form before she went out the door to get some drinks from the kitchen of the apartment both her and Yuffie shared.

"Someone's wearing an afterglow." Yuffie said with a naughty smirk while stared at her bestfriend, who just sneered at her. "I see you've been having a lot of fun."

"Shut up." Tifa said with a smile as she grabbed two cans of soda and a bottled water from the fridge, then she got on bag of chips before going back to her bedroom.

"Sex and chips, what could be better?" Yuffie said with a big grin while Tifa just stuck her tongue out. She turned around to start walking away. She opened the door to her room to find Noctis sitting up the bed while he rubbed his eyes.

"Hi baby..." She said sweetly which made him look up then smile.

"Hi my princess..."

"Here... Snacks." She said as she went up the bed and gave Noctis his soda can, he opened it immediately then drank, gulping loudly, Tifa stared at his throat and thought of how sexy it looked with the movement it was doing while he swallowed his drink. Tifa opened the bag of chips and offered it to Noctis, he grabbed a handful then shoved it in his mouth all at once. Tifa giggled then started eating as well.

"What? Is this so funny?" Noctis said with his mouth full, some crumbs falling out. Tifa started laughing as she brushed the crumbs away from the bed.

"it's going to be itchy for us if you make a mess." She said. Noctis started chewing again with a smile. He swallowed then grabbed another handful. "I would like to spread this all over your sexy, naked body and eat them one by one." He said then shoved more chips on his mouth. Tifa smiled then continued eating.

"No way, it's going to be so itchy for me..." She said while she chewed.

"How about some whipped cream then? I saw the can in your fridge." He said with a handsome smile. Tifa laughed then drank her soda before she responded.

"Where are you going to spread it?" She asked with the same big smile. Noctis patted his hands together to get rid of the crumbs, grabbed some wet wipes to clean his hands then drank the bottled water before he faced her.

"Where else?" He said huskily while he grabbed the bag of chips from Tifa and placed it on the nightstand. He pushed her down then positioned himself between her legs to remove her panties. He lifted her legs up before he lowered his head, spread her nether lips with his fingers then started to lick and suck on her core.

"Oh Gods..." Tifa said with a moan while she threw her head back, wanting more.

* * *

Cloud stared down at his tea while his mother sat across from him in the table of the back garden of the Shinra mansion. The older woman had been eyeing her son with a worried expression.

"Cloud, Honey, Are you sure you want to go through with this wedding? I mean, it's coming soo-"

"Yes, I've already made up my mind." He said flatly. "I don't want us to be an outcast anymore especially you mother, I've seen what you've been through an-"

"Don't do this for me..."

"I will do this for you, because I love you and I want you to be accepted by all, you can't hide like this forever."

"I know honey... But..."

"Mother, enough about this okay? Nothing can change my mind now." He said then stood up.

"Cloud..."

"I'll be in my room." He said one last time then started retreating. He tightly closed his eyes with his brows furrowing as a pair of beautiful ruby eyes flashed in his mind.

A/N: At the guest reviewer, don't worry about it. ;) And the rest of the reviewers, thank you very much!


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve: Rumors**

Tifa and Noctis had found out from Prompto that Luna started attending the unversity, which greatly enraged her ex. Tifa on the other hand had suddenly become uneasy, it was so easy to read Luna and what her intentions were, she couldn't help but feel insecure now that she will frequently be seen by Noctis, and she didn't know how deep their bond was before they broke up because of her unfaithfulness.

Tifa knew how much Noctis loves her, but still, she couldn't help but worry, but since she didn't want to cause any problems with her relationship with Noctis, she kept quiet about what she was , she wanted Noctis to feel that she trusts him fully, and she actually does, it was Luna she didn't trust and she felt bad for thinking that way towards a person.

* * *

"That's just crazy." Yuffie said while she munched on some cookies, both her and Tifa are sitting at one of the benches on the university grounds where no students actually hang out. "Aren't you gonna do anything about it?" She asked her bestfriend who kept her head down. Tifa shook her head.

"What can I do about it? It's not like I have the power to kick her out of here, you know..." She said with a sigh. Then she ruffled her hair in frustration while she groaned. "I can't believe I'm thinking about things like this!"

"You don't have the power, but you have the capacity to literally kick her ass out of here." Yuffie said with a big grin. Tifa gave her a disbelieving look.

"I'm not that kind of person. Besides, she had been nice to me..."

"Just an act, I could tell."

"But still..."

"Are you seriously defending her right now?" Yuffie asked, already irritated. Tifa sighed again.

"I... Don't know what to think..."

"Just keep an eye on your man." Yuffie said with another bite of her cookie.

"I know... I trust Noctis, I know he would not do anything to hurt me, I believe in him."

"I know pancake, he's not that kind of person, I hope." Yuffie said then gave her bestfriend a sheepish grin when Tifa glared at her.

"Just believe in him too, will you?"

"I was just kidding!" Yuffie said then smacked Tifa's shoulder which made the brunette wince.

"Good." Tifa said with a smirk while she rubbed her shoulder.

"What about the great Cloud Strife?" Yuffie suddenly asked which earned her a raised eyebrow.

"What about him?"

"Is he still pestering you?"

"No... The last time he talked to me was during the trip."

"What did he tell you?"

"He asked me if I slept with Noctis and he got pissed when I said yes..." Tifa said with another sigh which made Yuffie scoff.

"Who does he think he is? Just because you slept with him once you suddenly belonged to him." Yuffie said with an annoyed expression while Tifa kept head down.

"I don't know anymore... I just ignore him when I see him. He has been avoiding me too, recently."

"Don't you think that's a good thing?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah... I guess..." Tifa said with a small smile without it reaching her eyes.

Hidden away in the back of the building near the bench that Tifa and Yuffie were occupying was a blond haired girl leaning on the wall.

* * *

The next day, as Tifa was walking along the school grounds, girls had been whispering and glaring at her direction, she did her best to ignore them all, she understood that Noctis had harbored a lot of obsessed fangirls and maybe that was why they were acting like that, but she knew there was something more she didn't know about, and her thoughts were about to be proven right.

"Oh, it's the little whore." A girl with short brown her from her left suddenly said. Tifa hastily turned her head to face the girl with her brows furrowed.

"Are you referring to me?" Tifa asked.

"Who else is the whore around here?"

"Why are you saying those things to me?" Tifa inquired while she approached the girl, the said girl was suddenly surrounded by friends and were all glaring at Tifa.

"Because you already have Noctis by your side, everybody wants him and you were lucky enough to have him, but still, you fuck someone else and cheat on him." She said as a matter of factly, Tifa's eyes widened at her statement.

"What? I never cheated on my boyfriend!"

"You like to collect handsome guys, do you? I heard it was Cloud Strife, and the fact that he has a fiance makes you even worse than you already are." The girl said again with her arms crossed. Tifa's breath hitched and was totally speechless. "Well?"

"That's... Where... Did you all hear that? Why would you say that I'm cheating on Noctis, you don't even know me!" Tifa was on the verge of tears but held it in with all her might, she will not let these girls have the satisfaction of seeing her weak and crying.

"Everyone knows about it."

"Everyone...?" Tifa gasped. _Noctis!_ She immediately turned around and started running while she fished out her phone to dial her boyfriend's number. It rang four times before he answered it.

"Tifa..." Tifa knew that there was already something wrong when he didn't call her princess.

"Noctis, I need to talk to you right now." She said breathlessly while she ran. "Meet me in the back building on the east now." She said, her boyfriend didn't speak for a few seconds before he responded.

"...Okay." Then there was a click. It was then that Tifa's tears all spilled out uncontrollably.

Noctis had believed the rumors.

* * *

When she arrived on their meeting place Noctis was already there, leaning on his back on the wall with a solemn expression. Tifa ran faster to him and stopped in front him while she caught her breath. Noctis looked up at her but didn't say anything.

"Did you hear about it?" Tifa asked immediately, Noctis looked down and nodded his head. "And you believe them?"

"I... I don't know..." He said quietly, Tifa's eyes widened and was deeply hurt.

"What do you mean you don't know? How could you think that I could do that to you?!" Tifa was frantic. Noctis didn't respond. "Please, you have to believe me, I never cheated on you!" Tifa started sobbing, it was already difficult to breath.

"Did you really sleep with him?" Noctis asked. Tifa opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't. But she knew he needed the truth.

"I... Did... I-" Noctis suddenly pushed up from the wall.

"That's all I need to hear." Then he turned to walk away.

"But it happened once and that was before we even met!" Tifa tried to explain but he didn't listen and kept walking away. "NOCTIS!" Tifa yelled on top of her lungs but he was already gone. She started sobbing again while breathing heavily, she clutched her chest while she shook all over, it was too painful to take in all at once.

"Tifa?" A male voice called her from behind her which made her close her eyes, she hastily turned around to face the guy with blond hair and blue eyes, whose face was full of concern. "Tifa..."

"What? What do you want?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Cloud was in shock of Tifa's outburst and it made him speechless. But he knew why she was acting up like that, he had heard about the rumors as well but he didn't have any idea how to ease up the situation. He was sure that Aerith had heard about it too but he didn't have the chance to face her yet, the last thing he needed right now was the wedding getting called off, his mother needed him.

"I... Tifa..."

"JUST GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" She yelled before she started running away while sobbing heavily.

"Tifa!" Cloud decided to follow her, everyone were turning their heads towards them as they both ran on the grounds, with Tifa crying loudly and Cloud calling out to her.

"Noctis!" Prompto shook Noctis by the shoulder as soon as he witnessed Tifa running away with Cloud going after her. His eyes hardened, he wanted to go after them but decided not to. "Noctis?" Prompto called him but he didn't say anything, that's when they heard the loud sound of screeching tires and screams of horror filled the air, Noctis' face turned to shock when he heard Cloud yell Tifa's name on top of his lungs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen: Tears**

Noctis couldn't move from his spot, he just stood there in shock while Cloud was still hysterical as he yelled for Tifa.

"Noctis! What are you doing?!" Prompto yelled at his friend, Ignis and Gladiolus were already running in Tifa and Cloud's direction. "NOCTIS SNAP OUT OF IT!" It was then that the raven haired prince took action and started running, faster than he ran in his life.

"TIFA! TIFA! NO!" Cloud was frantic as he hovered both his very shaky hands over Tifa's bloody and unconscious form on the ground. The owner of the car who collided with Tifa was frantic as he called for help while students surrounded them. Cloud started sobbing while he clutched Tifa's bloody shirt. "No..."

"T-Tifa...?" Noctis was shaking from head to toe as he stared at the love of his life, whose head was bleeding, he felt like he was about to faint when he saw the windshield of the car, all cracked and bloody. Cloud's eyes hardened the moment he heard Noctis' voice, he immediately stood up then grabbed Noctis' collar, who was still shocked at what happened, the blonde's eyes were sfilled with fury.

"You! How dare you come here after what you've done!" Noctis' three friends were trying to break them up but Cloud wasn't flinching. "You didn't even believe her when she's telling you the truth you MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Cloud! Stop!" Ignis yelled at the blond who let go of Noctis, but he wasn't done, he punched the raven haired man square on the jaw which made him fall over. Prompto immediately went over to his bestfriend to get him up. They could already hear the siren of the ambulance coming.

"Cloud... Stop thi-"

"Don't act like you know me!" Cloud snarled at Gladiolus. "Stay away from Tifa." He said sternly to Noctis who was still on the ground, staring up at him in shock, tears falling freely from his eyes. Luna had been watching everything from the other side, her face stained with tears and guilt. She stared at Tifa on the ground and started sobbing quietly.

 _What have I done..._

The ambulance came and the medics immediately attended to Tifa. Noctis hurriedly stood up and went over to his girlfriend while crying hysterically.

"Tifa... Baby... I'm here... I'm sorry..."

"I said stay away!" Cloud pushed Noctis away, who didn't take his eyes on Tifa while she was being taken inside the ambulance, Cloud went in afterwards. One of the medics closed the door and the van started driving away. Noctis sobbed with heavy breathing as he stared at the retreating ambulance, he ran after it while calling for Tifa, his friends followed him while trying to get a hold of him to stop him.

"Noctis... Stop it already..." Prompto pleaded.

"Tifa! NO NO NO NO NO!" Noctis was frantic again, he collapsed on his knees while still crying his heart out, it was too painful. "Tifa..." He bent down and held himself on the ground with his elbows and just kept crying, his friend watching him with sad looks on their faces.

* * *

"Cloud! What happened?!" Yuffie,Vincent, Zack and Aerith were all running in the halls of the hospital, Cloud, who was still crying, stood up from the bench outside the operating room. Her breath hitched when she saw blood on Cloud's hair, face, hands and shirt. The blond told them what happened and Yuffie was more furious than she ever had in her life,

"That fucker! How could he believe everyone else than his own girlfriend who did nothing but love him down to his bones?!" Yuffie was shouting with tears running down her cheeks, Vincent gathered her into his arms and that's when she broke down, crying to her heart's content while holding her boyfriend like her life depended on it.

"What the fuck was he thinking?" Zack said while she shook his head in disbelief. He sighed shakily while he rubbed his face. Cloud turned to look at Aerith, his eyes still swollen from all his crying.

"Aerith... Do you... Did you hear-"

"I did, but right now, that's not important, we have to make sure that Tifa is alright first." Aerith said while giving him a reassuring smile that triggered her tears to fall. Zack was quietly wiping his eyes from behind her. Cloud started sobbing again and that's when Aerith move forward to hug him, he hugged her back and buried his face on her shoulder. "She's going to be okay..." Aerith said quietly to him. She already knew how Cloud felt for Tifa, she could easily read her fiance like the back of her hand, she had been engaged to him for years after all.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Yuffie had been receiving calls and texts from Noctis but she wasn't answering any of them. It was Vincent's phone to start vibrating in his pocket, he fished it out discreetly and peeked on the screen, it was Noctis, he put it back to his pocket and faced his girlfriend.

"I'm going to get us drinks." He said, Yuffie nodded her head, he turned around to walk away, when he turned to a corner, he pulled out his phone and immediately answered it.

"Noctis."

"Oh, t-thank goodness you answered." Noctis said with his voice stuffy. "H-have you heard what h-happened to Tifa?" Noctis was clearly devastated and Vincent couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Yeah... We're in the hospital now."

"Which hospital? How is she? Please tell me, I'm begging you..." Noctis started crying while he pleaded. Vincent's face softened at how hurt he sounded.

"I would tell you but I don't think it's a good idea at the moment, and Tifa... She..." Vincent swallowed. "She's still in the operation room and we have no idea how she's holding up."

"Oh Gods... Oh Gods..." Noctis sobbed again. "No... I want to see her, I want to be with her... Please..."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you, but I'll call you if there's any update." Vincent said then he ended the call. He sighed with with a sad look. He then proceeded to get some drinks on the vending machine.

* * *

"Vincent! Vincent!" Noctis yelled at his phone then pulled it away from his ear. His arm went limp on his side while tears continued to fall.

"Any news?" Prompto asked with worried look. Noctis looked down and shooked his head.

"Noctis?" It was Luna's voice behind, he didn't turn to face her, he just wiped his eyes.

"Not now Luna." He said with a sniff.

"Noctis... I need to tell you something."

"I said not now!" It was then that he turned to face his ex-girlfriend. "What part of that you don't understand?!"

"We'll leave you two alone." Ignis said.

"No! No one is going to leave me alone with this girl!" Noctis yelled. Luna started crying as well, she knew Noctis was going to hate her forever but she couldn't handle the guilt anymore.

"It was me..." She said quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Noctis asked sternly while his friends waited patiently for Luna to talk.

"It was me... Who spread the rumors about Tifa and Cloud..." She said then she shut her eyes tight. Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus stared at her shock while Noctis was becoming blind with rage. Prompto stood up to get in between them.

"How dare you... HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled while he shook all over.

"Luna, just go..." Ignis said as he pulled the blond haired girl away from the enraged man.

"I don't want to see you again." Noctis said with gritted teeth. He suddenly turned around and started running away.

"Noctis!" Prompto yelled after his bestfriend. Ignis held into his shoulder firmly.

"Just let him be." He said quietly. Gladiolus stared down at the sobbing form of Luna on the ground while he shook his head.

There were many hospitals in Midgar but Noctis will go to each and every one of them to find where the girl he loved is fighting for her life.

A/N: To Lunafreya's fans, please don't kill me. Thank you for the reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen: Conflict  
**

Cloud was scared, he had never been so scared in his life, not since Tifa's life was hanging by a thread in that operating room. He could still recall how the car collided with Tifa legs, how her body fell backwards and it caused her head to collide with the windshield, breaking it in the process before she got thrown away and landed hard on the ground. It was traumatizing for him, and he felt deep self hatred and guilt for not able to save her when he was just there behind her.

"Cloud... Are you okay?" Aerith asked him as she rubbed his back, his had been hunched on his seat for a while now, not saying a word.

"No... I'm not..." He responded quietly. Aerith sighed then turned her gaze to Zack, whose mouth twitched sideways with a sad look on his eyes.

"I already called her Dad, he's coming here in a few hours." Yuffie said with her head down.

Just then, a Doctor came out from the operating room which had them all on alert, they immediately went over to him and they all saw how he sighed after pulling down his surgical mask.

"How is she Doctor?" Zack asked first, beating Cloud into it. The Doctor sighed again and they all felt their heart stop.

"She's alright now, she's stable and currently resting." He sighed again. "But..." The minute he said that, Cloud felt his knees being weak, Vincent caught him from behind. The Doctor looked at him sympathetically. "Her legs... I'm afraid is paralyzed."

Cloud suddenly forgot how to breath.

* * *

"Excuse me? Is there a patient named Tifa Lockhart admitted in here?" Noctis asked breathlessly, completely startling the nurse behind the desk by his presence, she blushed and started stuttering while she typed on her computer.

"I... Ummm..." She furrowed her brows as she looked at her screen. "I'm sorry sir, there's no one like tha-" She didn't get to finish when he turned around and started running away.

 _Fuck!_ Noctis wiped his tears in frustration as he waved his hand in the air to stop the taxi coming his way.

* * *

"Pa... Paralyzed...?" Yuffie asked in disbelief with wild eyes. Aerith held her hand to her mouth while Zack stared in the Doctors face in shock. Vincent was still trying to steady Cloud, who was becoming limp by the moment.

"No..." The blond said quietly in a stuffy voice.

"Will she... Ever walk again?" Yuffie asked, she didn't want to, but she had to. The Doctor sighed again and that's when she burst into tears.

"The nerves in her legs are damaged from the impact, but with extensive medical care, therapy and rehabilitation, she _might_ be able to use her legs again, but chance like this are very small, and quite expensive t-"

"Don't worry about the money! Please help her as much as you can!" Yuffie said with pleading eyes.

"Where is her family?"

"Her father is on his way here." Yuffie said as she wiped her eyes.

"I will need to have a word with him when he gets here, right now, you can all see her, if she wakes up, please don't let her feel so much stress. I need to go now, I have another patient to attend to."

"Thank you Doctor..." Aerith said. The Doctor nodded then started walking away. She turned to Cloud, who was still feeling weak, Vincent had helped him sit down, Aerith knelt in front of him then brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. "Let's go see her now... Okay?" She said quietly, Cloud slowly nodded while he sniffed. She stood up and pulled him up from his seat by holding into his arm. They all started walking towards the nurse station to ask which room Tifa was in.

* * *

Noctis was stuck in traffic, he kept cursing in his mind for the time he was already wasting, he kept bobbing his head to see if there's any progress, but there was none.

"Shit." He grabbed money from his wallet to pay the fare. "Sorry, I need to get out now." He opened the door without another word, closed it again before he started running like mad towards the direction of the hospital, which was still pretty far away.

 _I'm coming baby... I'm so sorry... Please be okay..._ Trails of tears were flying in the air as he ran after the love of his life.

* * *

Cloud and the rest slowly entered the room where Tifa was resting, he couldn't help his tears when he saw all the bandages and bruises all over her. Yuffie was already on the edge of the bed, crying over her bestfriend. Aerith started walking towards the other side with Zack right behind her, Vincent went over to his girlfriend to hug her from behind. Cloud just stood there, staring down at Tifa's battered form, his feelings guilt coming back again.

"Tifa..." He whispered into the air. He slowly went to edge of the bed, he fell into his knees while he rested his arms on the bed near Tifa's legs, he started sobbing, he couldn't look any more, he buried his face between his arms and started crying loudly, the kind of cry that came from the very bottom of ones heart, it was so heartbreaking. Aerith hurriedly went over to him to hug him, her own tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

"Excuse me, is there a patient named Tifa Lockhart in here?" Noctis asked while trying to catch his breath. He grimaced from exhaustion and the pain of his muscles.

"Just a minute, Sir." The middle aged nurse behind the desk started typing away. "There is a Tifa Lockhart on room 401." Noctis let out a sigh of relief while he looked up after he heard the news.

"Thank you... Thank you..." He told the nurse before he started running in the halls.

* * *

Cloud was sitting on the couch while he stared with unseeing eyes at Tifa's form on the bed, he didn't know how she will take the news that she might not be able to walk again. He was torn, part of him wanted to call it off with Aerith, be disowned by his father and be with Tifa for the rest of his life, part of him thought about his mother.

 _What am I going to do...?_ He thought. Just then, the door opened and a breathless Noctis entered the scene, he didn't get to go to the bed when he was immediately pinned into the wall by a certain blond, whose eyes were full of rage.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

"Cloud." Vincent said firmly while trying to break them apart.

"Why are you even here?! What makes you thin-"

"Yuffie, he needs to be here. Just give him and Tifa a chance to talk about everything..." Aerith interjected, trying to calm the situation, Zack however, didn't say anything and just stared at the raven haired man.

"Please... Let me be with her... Please..." Noctis pleaded as he stared at Tifa who was lying on the bed. His face scrunched up and started crying. "Oh baby..." Cloud reluctantly released his grip on the man's collar and that's when Noctis started stumbling towards his love. "Princess..." He called her in an almost whisper while he hovered his shaky hand over her head, not knowing where to touch her. "Oh Gods... Baby... I'm so sorry..." That's when he collapsed and buried his face on his arms, crying all the pain that seemed to never go away. "I love you so much... Please don't leave me..."

"Noctis." Cloud said which made the crying man look up at him while he slowly stood up. "There's something you need to know." The blond sighed then looked down. "She might not be able to walk again..."

Noctis felt his heart shut down, and from exhaustion, dehydration and hunger, he felt his knees give out, Zack hurriedly went over to him to catch him, his lips were suddenly drained of color and his eyes hollow. Zack helped him to go over to the couch to sit him down while Aerith found something to use as a fan for him, she started waving it in front of Noctis, his hair flying out with every movement. Yuffie couldn't help but feel sorry for him so she offered him some water.

"Here... Drink this..." She said, he didn't respond and she noticed how much he was shaking. She opened the bottle for him and held it into his lips, her other hand lifting his chin so he can swallow. "Vincent, please get him something to eat." Vincent nodded and went out the door. Cloud realized how much guilt Noctis must be feeling and is quite regretful on going too hard on him, but if he didn't act like a kid and just listened to Tifa, this wouldn't have happened.

Their world stopped when they all heard a faint moan from where Tifa is supposed to be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen: Awake**

"T-Tifa...?" Noctis muttered weakly as he stared in his girlfriend's stirring form. "Tifa..." He breathed. Cloud was already on the edge of the bed, checking on her. TIfa let out a shallow breath while her eyes were still closed.

"Pancake? Thank goodness!" Yuffie went over to her bestfriend to gently caress her head. "Pancake... You're okay now..." Cloud gave Yuffie a pained look, knowing that she was not okay.

"Baby..." Noctis was weakly walking towards her with the help of Zack and Aerith. Cloud knew that he had to give way to Noctis, even if it hurt him to do so. Tifa needed her boyfriend now more than anything. "My princess..."

"Noctis...?" Tifa inquired weakly while she slowly opened her eyes. "Is that... you...?" Noctis immediately sprang into life and bent down to her.

"Yes... Baby... It's me... I'm here..." A tear rolled down Tifa's eye as she stared at the face of her lover.

"Noctis..." She swallowed. "You're here... What happened...?" Then she suddenly furrowed her brows and looked down on herself. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Cloud suddenly felt all sweaty for he realized what she was looking at.

"Tifa..." He began but he stopped when Tifa's face turned to horror.

"I... Can't feel my legs..." She said while taking in heavy breaths. Noctis held into her hand and kissed it tearfully. Yuffie and Aerith burst into tears while Zack and Vincent stared at her with sorrowful eyes. "I can't... I..."

"Tifa..." Cloud said again, Vincent went out to go call a doctor. "Tifa... You..."

"Why can't I feel my legs?" She asked with pleading eyes to all her friends. Noctis looked down and started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry..." He said in a stuffy voice.

"Tifa..." Cloud rubbed his face then sighed. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, and he knew no one had it either, he was torn from speaking and waiting for someone else to do it for him. He couldn't bear to see her reaction. His hands were resting on his hips when he finally decided to talk. But when he was about to open his mouth, Vincent came back with a Doctor following behind him.

"I see you're awake, Ms. Lockhart." The doctor adjusted his glasses then went straight to her.  
"How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts..." She slightly grimaced from the pain of her head. "But my legs... I can't... Feel anything... I can't move them at all, Doctor, what's going on with me...?" She stared at the doctor with teary eyes. The doctor sighed then adjusted his glasses again, after a few seconds, he then proceeded to tell her everything about her condition. It came as complete shock to her, but everyone was already bracing themselves at how she going to react, they all wished they could do something about it, but of course, there was nothing they could do but just watch while their friend was slowly being taken over by her emotions. Cloud wished he could be with her and stay by her side, but he couldn't, he has his priorities that needed straightening out as well, but he was also starting to question it, if he was doing the right thing, but he thought of his mother. And as much as he hated Noctis, he knew and saw how much he loved the girl he was also inlove with, and it was enough for him.

* * *

"Pa... Paralyzed...?" Tifa asked with her face filled with horror. "But, it'll get better... Right?" They could tell from the sound of her voice that was starting to panic, Noctis held her hand tighter.

"Like I said, you will need to do therapy and rehabilitation. Then we'll see if it will start functioning normally again." He said which triggered Tifa's tears.

"So it's not sure?" She asked again with heavy breathing. Noctis was feeling more guilty than ever, but Tifa, she was never going to blame him, she would blame herself for her carelessness.

"Tifa!" A grown man suddenly barged in from the door, full of sweat and panting heavily, with another man trailing behind him, in the same panic as he is. Noctis let go of her hand and stood up, his face full of panic, he immediately knew that it was Tifa's father, he was responsible for all this and the last thing he needed was Tifa's father hating on him.

"Dad?" Tifa was shocked to see her father there. Yuffie went over to her father to greet him, then she gestured for him to over to where Tifa was.

"Tifa! Oh my goodness!" He starting crying while he bent down to his daughter. "Look what happened to you... I had a talk with the Doctor and told me everything... What are we going to do? We need to get you to therapy, but he said..." Tears ran down his cheeks. "He said that it was just a small chance for you to walk again... Oh Sweetheart..."

"Dad... I'm so sorry for causing you trouble... I don't want to be a burden like this..." She scrunched up her face and started crying. "I'll just be a burden..."

"You'll never be a burden to me, I will take care of you and love every minute of it, sweetheart... You are my daughter and I will do anything for you..." Tifa broke down into uncontrollable sobs while she hugged his father, everyone else were tearing up, they realized how lucky Tifa was for having a father like that. Cloud felt envy, his father never cared for him like that.

"What exactly happened?" Yuffie's father, Godo, asked the question that they were all avoiding to answer, Noctis went pale as he let out a shaky sigh while he shook all over, he was about to go forward and say something when Tifa beat him to it.

"I was careless," Tifa started. Everyone turned to look at her direction, a mixture of shock and confusion on their faces. "I was thinking about something else while I was crossing the street and I didn't see the car coming..." Shock was written all over Noctis while Cloud's face softened, everyone else was quiet and listened intently to Tifa's lies. The raven haired man couldn't help but sob suddenly, he started to walk backwards then he collapsed down on the sofa, Tifa's father looked over his shoulder to see who was crying. He looked back at his daughter and gave her a questioning look. She smiled weakly without it reaching her eyes. Cloud gestured for everyone to leave the room so they can have a talk, all that's left was Tifa, her father, Godo and Noctis, who was still looking down as he cried.

"May I ask who you are, young man?" Tifa's father was now facing him, making him stand up and straighten himself, despite his current state, his posture reeked royalty and the older man couldn't help but admire how graceful he was.

"My name is Noctis Caelum..." He said in as he bowed his head. "I'm Tifa's boyfriend, Sir..." He said which earned him raised eyebrows from both men. Tifa's dad cleared his throat.

"I-Is that so?" He was actually intimidated by the younger man's presence. Godo, however, was scrunching his face in confusion.

"Noctis Caelum..." He repeated the name. His eyes widened afterwards. "You are from the Kingdom of Lucis, aren't you?" He asked that suddenly surprised Noctis, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Tifa furrowed her brows in confusion while she stared at Godo, who was giving Noctis a gentle smile, he kept staring at the younger man for a few seconds before he spoke, he asked a question that totally shocked both Tifa and her father, she had never been shocked in her life from the sudden revelation, not even to close to how shocked she was when she found out that she was paralyzed.

"What is the prince of Lucis doing in a city like this?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen: Request**

Noctis remained frozen with his mouth slightly open from Godo's sudden question. Tifa and her father were in much greater shock, while Godo was sporting that still gentle smile. Noctis couldn't believe it, the only people who knows about him was the people of their kingdom, and another royal family that was acquainted with his father, King Regis, they were allies during the Wutai War that occurred thirty years ago. He was starting to question Yuffie Kisaragi's lineage after what Godo asked him. Tifa had mentioned that Yuffie came from the nation of Wutai, the only other country with another royal family ruling it, Noctis' eyes widened at the realization. The moment he heard Yuffie's last name when they were introduced before, he wanted to ask a single question but decided to dismiss it, for it will reveal his own identity as well.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, do you happen to be Godo Kisaragi?" He asked, Godo gave him another smile.

"Yes, young man. How is your father?" He asked. Tifa couldn't help but smirk, despite her situation.

 _First my bestfriend, now my boyfriend... What have I gotten myself into?_ She started chuckling which earned her confused looks from everyone. "Sorry... I just, I feel suddenly inadequate being surrounded by royal people." She said with a smile which was contagious, everyone smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you..." Noctis said with a sheepish smile on his tear stained face.

"Don't worry about it..."

"But why are you in Midgar?" Godo asked him again. Noctis ran his fingers through his hair before he spoke.

"Since I'm only second in line for the throne, I made a request to my father that I wanted to go to a university and experience a normal life like everyone else. He agreed to let me go to a place where no people would recognize me, which is here. "Noctis said then he let out a nervous laugh. "I never knew that I would be found out, sooner anyway... I was meaning to tell you princess."

"Your friends, Prompto, Ignis and Gladi, do they know?" Tifa asked, Noctis nodded his head.

"They are my childhood friends from the kingdom who couldn't live without me, I suppose. They insisted they would come here with me." Noctis said with a small laugh, everyone smiled back at him. Then Noctis became serious and turned to Tifa's father.

"Sir..."

"Please, just call me Camilo." The older man responded with a smile. Noctis nodded.

"Camilo, Sir, I have something to say..." He bowed then looked straight into Camilo's eyes "Tifa and I had a fight which caused her to run away, she didn't see the car coming because she was crying, resulting her to collide with it, therefore, it was entirely my fault that this happened." He confessed which shocked Tifa, she shook her head with wide eyes while Camilo stared at him with slightly furrowed brows. "I will be responsible in bringing her back to full health, I'll make sure she gets all the help she needs."

* * *

"What do you think is happening in there?" Yuffie inquired while she paced up and down the hall, Cloud had been staring down on the ground since they went out of the room.

 _I am doing the right thing? But... I think I'm too late, even if I back away from my father... Tifa... She's already so inlove with Noctis... There's no way that I'll have her at this point..._ He sighed while he closed his eyes. Aerith had been watching him for a while now, she was getting worried about him, then she turned to look at Zack, who was sporting the same expression as Cloud, he glanced back at her and smiled weakly, she did the same.

* * *

"Therefore, I would like make a request..." Noctis said then he swallowed, but kept his face serious and determined.

"What is it?" Camilo asked with both eyebrows raised.

"I would like to ask your daughter's hand in marriage, if you will allow it."

Tifa and Camilo's mouth fell open while Godo started grinning widely.

* * *

"You know... If we didn't know the whole story, or if Cloud wasn't there when the accident happened, Tifa wouldn't have told us the truth either to protect Noctis." Yuffie said with a sad smile.

"So... She really loves him, huh?" Cloud asked without looking at Yuffie, who looked down on him, she remained silent for a while before she spoke something she shouldn't have.

"That was after she decided to forget you." She gasped then held her hand to her mouth. Cloud looked up at her in complete shock, so is Aerith and Zack, Vincent however, sighed at Yuffie's big mouth.

* * *

"I will do everything in my power to make sure she will be able to walk again."

* * *

 _So the feeling's mutual then..._ Aerith thought while she glanced at Cloud, feeling sorry for him, it was them same with her and Zack, but due to the situation of their families, it was not possible for all of them to be together, Aerith never thought of Cloud as a coward for not stepping up against his father, he just had this Shinra upbringing that priorities, that means the family business, and for Cloud, was his mother's status to be equal in society, is more important than other things, including love. His brother Rufus was lucky enough to fall inlove with his betrothed and now wife, Elena Shinra. But for her and Cloud, there was nothing like that, despite being engaged for years. And for her, she didn't have the heart to disobey her parents, they have been good to her and done everything for her for years. _But until when...?_

* * *

"Noct- I mean, your highness..." Camilo stuttered.

"Please... Just Noctis, Sir..."

"No... I mean, this is so sudden." Camilo stared at the young prince. Nodded bowed his head.

"Of course, Sir... But please consider it..."

"Please, don't call me sir, I mean, you're a prince and-"

"Sorry... Camilo..." Noctis said with a smirk, the older man smirked back.

"I admire your honesty, but I don't blame you, my daughter was the one who was running and didn't see the car coming."

"But she was distressed that's why-"

"Stop blaming yourself." Camilo said then he pinched the bridge of his nose. Tifa released a sigh of relief but it turned into a sheepish smile when her father faced her. "You, young lady, you lied, but I understand and I'll let it slide sweetheart." He turned to face Noctis. "We will talk about your proposal, until then, please wait for our answer. And..." He paused. "Please, don't feel obliged to marry my daughter just because you feel responsible for her condition." He said that slightly offended Noctis.

"I love your daughter more than anything else... I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He turned to look at his girlfriend, who was tearing up with a sad smile on her face.

"Very well, wait for our response then." Camilo said with a bow, Noctis bowed back.

"I will, thank you..."

* * *

Cloud couldn't believe what he heard.

 _Tifa... She...?_

"I'm sorry, forget what I said Cloud... Aerith I'm sorry." Yuffie was shifting on where she was standing and was running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"It's no problem Yuffie." Aerith gave her a reassuring smile and it confused Yuffie to no end, it was not a reaction she was expecting to see, but maybe she will unleash hell when they were finally alone together, she cringed at the thought. But it was not the case at all, and of course, Yuffie doesn't know that.

Cloud was torn again, now that he knows that Tifa had feelings for him before, something inside him suddenly snapped and woke up. He stared ahead at the closed door of Tifa's room, and with a determined face, he stood up and made his way forward.


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen: Hurt**

"Cloud? Where are you going?" Yuffie hissed as she caught up with the blond, she held into his shirt to stop him from going further.

"I just want to know something..." He said without looking at Yuffie.

"And what exactly is that?" Yuffie asked as she let go of Cloud's shirt then she crossed her arms in front of her.

"If she still loves me like you said she does." He said without missing a beat. Yuffie's arms went limp to her sides while her mouth fell open, Vincent gave the blond a disbelieving look while Zack was not surprised at all. Aerith however was giving her fiance a sad smile. Yuffie slowly turned her gaze towards the green eyed beauty, who tilted her head to the side, Yuffie was already going crazy from Aerith's lack of reaction.

 _What. The. Hell?_ She thought, perplexed, she turned back to Cloud, who was facing the door with his back on her. "I didn't say she still does, she DID, you know, past tense! She's already inlove with someone else, and why the hell are you saying those things in front of your fiance? Are you some kind of insensitive son of a-"

"Yuffie, I told you, it's fine..." Aerith interjected. Yuffie glanced back at her again, her face shocked and confused.

"Okay... What exactly is going on here?!" Aerith couldn't help but giggle at Yuffie's reaction while Cloud didn't answer, the Wutaian princess ruffled her hair in frustration while she groaned loudly. "Fuck, I need a drink." She started walking away, Vicent jumped to his feet to follow his girlfriend, he too, was confused at what was happening. Cloud moved closer to the door and he heard the people talking inside, he recognized Mr. Lockhart's voice and his eyes widened at what he was hearing.

* * *

"I can't believe a prince wants to marry my clumsy daughter." He joked.

"Dad! I'm not clumsy!" Tifa yelled with an amused smile, Noctis laughed a little.

"I don't care if she's clumsy, I will be there to catch her when she stumbles."

"How can I stumble when I can't even stand up." Tifa said with a pout. Noctis carressed her head and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I told you, you will walk again, I will help you with everything I could give, so... Please marry me, and make me the happiest man in the world." He said with a big grin, Tifa smacked his arm playfully making him wince. Camilo and Godo watched with amused expressions.

"Tifa... You do realized that if you marry him, you will be a princess. That's a big responsibility, a princess in a wheelchair, I don't know about that." Her father told her, Tifa didn't say anything.

"Oh, don't worry about it, my big brother and his wife are in my father's aide and are next in line for the throne so don't worry about Tifa having a lot of responsibilities."

"But the king, your father, what if he doesn't appro-"

"Don't worry about Regis, Camilo, I've known the man for years, he is not someone who will reject Tifa." Godo gave his bestfriend a smile. Noctis nodded his head.

* * *

Cloud's eyes were so wide that it looked they going to fall out from his sockets.

 _Noctis...? A prince...? And he... Asked Tifa to marry him...?_ He swallowed the lump in his throat, his body acted on its own and before he knew, he was already barging in the room, the occupants looked over to him with surprised faces.

"Cloud?" Tifa was the most surprised of all. Then her face softened after a while. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She told the blond, who nodded his head towards her. Noctis looked down at his girlfriend and nodded his head as well, he bent down and kissed Tifa's forehead again, making Cloud look away.

"We'll get something to eat, Noctis, are you coming?" Camilo asked the young prince, who nodded his head.

"Sure..." He mouthed the words 'I love you' to Tifa, who returned it with a sweet smile, then turned around to go out the door. He glanced at Cloud as he walked past him but didn't say a word, then he quietly closed the door behind him, leaving Tifa and Cloud alone. The blond slowly appraoched the bed, his face serious and his eyes slightly hard.

"Cloud... I want to apologize for what I said to you before this happened." Tifa spoke first, he shook his head as soon as he reached the edge of the bed and gently sat on it.

"Don't worry about it... How are you feeling?" He asked gently as brushed a few strands of hair away from Tifa's face, who tensed at his action.

"I-I'm... Not okay... My head hurts a lot..."

"I see..." Cloud sighed then looked down. "Tifa... Yuffie told me something a while ago..." He started, not wanting to waste anymore time. Tifa raised both eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"Is it true that you loved me?" Tifa's eyes went wide at his question, he waited patiently with hopeful eyes as he stared down at Tifa's beautiful face. Despite her current state, she was still the prettiest thing he's ever seen. Tifa sighed and closed her eyes before she spoke.

"I did. But, that's no longer the case..." She said, her eyes full of regret. Cloud felt his heart shatter that very moment. "I'm sorry..."

"Yeah... I expected that answer..." He sadi quietly as he looked down.

"Well, it's because you are engaged after all an-"

"The engagement is a set up." He said firmly while he looked up at her, Tifa stared at his face with confusion written all over her.

"What?"

"It was arranged by our parents, Aerith and I don't love each other." He said again which totally shocked Tifa.

"Why are you telling me this now?" She asked while not looking at him.

"I just want you to know..." He grabbed her hand which made her tense up again. "Tifa... I love you..." The brunette's breath hitched at his confession. "I always have... Ever since we were young..." Tifa's face instantly changed to confusion again.

"What? What do you mean, when we were still young?"

"Like you, I was from Nibelheim, I was your next door neighbor, but you wouldn't know me... I never went out of the house, all the townspeople hated me and my mother. I would always watch you from my bedroom window, it went on for seven years before you and your father moved away..." Tifa didn't know how to react at this new revelation, she had it enough for one day, first, she found out that she was paralyzed, next, she found out that her boyfriend was a prince after all, and now, Cloud was her next door neighbor in Nibelheim.

And that he loved her.

She remembered when she was younger that the curtain in the bedroom window next door would always move when she would look up at it, she had heard that there was a kid living there and she had hoped that she would meet him, but that chance never came. A few years later, she had indeed met him.

And he became her first love.

Tifa opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Cloud sighed and let go of her hand. He regretted saying what he did, especially when Tifa was in a fragile state. They were silent for a while before the brunette finally spoke, she didn't want to say it, but she had to. Cloud was already in the past for her, whether he likes it or not.

"Cloud... I'm sorry... But I'm with Noctis now..." She quietly. It was true after all, as much as she wanted Cloud before, she can no longer be with him, she loves Noctis and Noctis loves her, too. Cloud nodded his head while looking down. "He asked me to marry him..."

"And you will?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"...Yes..."

Cloud felt his world crashing down on him.

A/N: More drama up ahead, more hearts will be shattered and more tears will be cried in later chapters. That's a warning.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen: Love**

Cloud couldn't help the tear that rapidly fell down his eye, Tifa looked away from his face, not wanting to be carried away. He hastily stood up and went for the door, gently closing it behind him. That's when Tifa's face scrunched up and she started crying, because there was a part of her, that she kept on denying the moment Cloud told her that the engagement was a setup, that she should have known it sooner.

* * *

"Cloud?" Aerith stood up when she saw Cloud go out the door while he covered his eyes, he went straight to his right, not facing any of them. Aerith and Zack gave him a look of pity, they already know what had occurred inside. Just then, Yuffie and Vincent were making their way back at the group, and they saw Cloud's retreating form, who looked like he was wiping his eyes while he stormed away.

"What happened?" Yuffie asked without taking her eyes off Cloud.

"We don't know, he just started walking away without saying anything... He was inside the room with Tifa a while ago..." Aerith said while she looked down. Yuffie's face softened, she shouldn't have opened her big mouth, now Cloud was probably rejected and is deeply hurt because of her. She sighed then rubbed her temples, Vincent sensed her distress so he started rubbing her back.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

Tifa's tears were uncontrollable, her cries were growing louder and louder by the second and her heart was tearing apart, she had hurt Cloud, she was paralyzed, and is just going to be a burden for both her father and Noctis, she just told Cloud that she was going to marry the prince to shut him up, but she wasn't sure, she loves Noctis and wanted to get married to him more than anything, but she's going to be a huge burden for him in the long run.

"Why...?" She whispered to herself. She shook all over, she was finding it hard to breath, the image of Cloud's tear a while ago had been bothering her to no end. She was hurting as well, but what was she supposed to do?

She exhaled loudly then closed her eyes. She started to support her upper body with her elbows, trying to sit herself up, she grimaced when she couldn't, she kept on trying, crying in the process, she pushed herself up harder, her cries growing louder, she tried one more time before she started sobbing loudly, she started hitting what she could reach of her legs in fury while she screamed on top of her lungs. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" The door suddenly opened with a bang.

"Tifa?!" Yuffie was shocked to see the state of her bestfriend, she couldn't help her own tears as she ran towards her, Zack, Aerith and Vincent hot on her heels. Tifa continued to hit herself while still voicing her anguish.

"Tifa STOP!" Aerith yelled while trying to hold both Tifa's wrists to stop her but failing. Vincent and Zack held into her arms with panic written all over their faces.

"Baby?" Noctis was by the door and was in total shock at what he was seeing. "BABY!" He started running to her to hug her but she kept screaming. "Tifa!" He held into her tight while she kept thrashing around. "Shhhh... It's okay... It's okay..." He said in a shaky voice and his own tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt guilty, more than ever. "Baby..." He started sobbing when Tifa stopped her thrashing and hugged him back, she cried her heart out while she clung into him for dear life. Yuffie covered her face with her hands while she cried. It was too painful for her to see her bestfriend suffer like that. Zack had silent tears rolling down his cheeks while he looked down at Tifa and Noctis with hollow eyes. Aerith went out of the room to get some air, she was finding it hard to breath.

* * *

Cloud leaned on his back on the cubicle wall he was occupying in the hospital restroom, he had been sobbing for a while now, he was deeply hurt, his heart had been torn to pieces and it was impossible for them to mended.

"Tifa..." He said to himself in a stuffy voice as he covered his eyes with his hand. His chest was too painful as he clutched it with his other hand, he slowly started sinking down towards the floor, not having the strength to stop himself from hurting all over again whenever he thought of Tifa and how he lost her just like that.

* * *

"Baby... I'm so sorry... This is all my fault... Please... Let me help you... Please..." Noctis buried his face to the crook of Tifa's neck, who had her arms wrapped around his. "Baby..."

"I'll be a burden..." Tifa said in a stuffy voice.

"You'll never be a burden to me princess... You are mine and I swore to take care of you until I die... Please..."

"Let's just leave them alone... Come on Yuffie... Zack." Vicent said as she guided his still crying girlfriend by the shoulder, Zack following behind them.

"Baby... Come home with me... I will help you... I'll make you walk again, so you don't have to suffer anymore..."

"Noctis... Please tell me you love me..." She said while she still cried. Noctis lifted his face from her neck to look into her eyes. He cupped her tear stained face then kissed her lips.

"I love you forever..."

* * *

Cloud stared at his swollen face in the restroom mirror. He inhaled some air before releasing it with a heavy sigh. He had never felt like this towards anybody else, he never knew a heartbreak could be this painful. He opened the sink and bent down to wash his face, he straightened up again after a while, closed the faucet and stared at his wet and swollen face again. He didn't know what to do anymore, he thought of his father, his mother, Aerith and Tifa. He felt like he was going to go crazy, he shook his head to clear it as much as possible but he was fooling himself. He indeed doesn't have a clue on what to do anymore, but he knows one thing for sure.

That he will never stop loving Tifa with all his heart.

 _I love you forever..._

A/N: Short chapter but I'll make it up to you on the next one. Thanks for your sweet reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen: Diamond**

"What do you have in mind?" Camilo asked his daughter as she stared ahead with unseeing eyes. Noctis had helped her sit up in the bed by her request and is now properly facing her father and Godo. She sighed heavily before she spoke.

"I don't know yet Dad, I mean... When he asked you if he could marry me, I was surprised and very happy... But... I'm just a cripple whom he needed to take care of for the rest of his life, if I can't walk after all, that is..."

"I'm sure he doesn't think that way sweetie..." Godo said with a slight reassuring smile.

"But still, It's like I would just marry him out of convinience, what would the king say? I will be a princess who will spend her days being royal in a wheelchair..."

"Take your time and keep thinking about it. You can accept his proposal but it doesn't mean that you should get married right away." Camilo said.

"But... What if I didn't want to marry him so I wouldn't hold him back? He'll be devastated by then if I decided to cancel on him Dad." Tifa said with a sad look. Camilo sighed at that realization.

"Don't worry about the king, I actually spoke to him last night." Godo said with a brighter smile. Tifa's eyes widened.

"What? W-Wha-"

"I told him everything, he says he's very sorry about his son." Godo said with a laugh. "He told me he couldn't wait for the two of you to be there, it's been a while since he saw his youngest son after all."

"But..." Tifa was still hesitating, she couldn't believe it.

"Why don't you go to Lucis and stay there for a while, see if you will be comfortable living with the royal family, I can assure you that you will be accepted no matter what, as intimidating as they look, they are the nicest people I've known, King Regis is open minded and gentle while his oldest son, Angeal, is as good as his father. Just take a look at Noctis, that speaks a lot of how they are like." Godo said again with another smile. Camilo's face softened then turned his gaze to his daughter while the said daughter was staring at Godo in disbelief.

"It will be a while for you to get discharged anyway sweetie, you still have time to think." Camilo said then he leaned forward to kiss Tifa's forehead.

"Yeah... OKay... Will they train me to become a proper princess?" She asked with a sheepish smile which made the two grown man laugh.

"That is neccessary, my dear." Godo responded.

"Maybe I should ask Yuffie for a few pointers." Tifa said as she tapped her chin, Godo snorted at the mention of his daughter's name."

"She should be the last person to ask about that, she can't even act like a proper lady, let alone a princess, that girl is impossible." Godo said while he threw his back, laughing. Tifa giggled and Camilo smiled.

"That's true..." Tifa said with a smile. Camilo was glad that she finally smile like that despite her current state.

* * *

Cloud frowned as he stared at himself in a tuxedo. He adjusted the jacket before his arms fell on either side of his body. His wedding day was coming near and both him and Aerith are becoming restless.

He envied Noctis, Cloud envisioned him trying on his own tux with a wide, happy smile on his face, he was going to marry the love of his life after all. He pushed that thought away while he adjusted his jacket again, Just then, a knock on his door was heard which made him look over his shoulder, he slowly turned around to start going towards it, he opened the door to find his big brother eyeing him from head to foot.

"Well, look at you." Rufus said with a smile, Cloud smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes. "You alright?"

"...No... I'm not..." Cloud said with a sigh.

"You know, when Elena and I first met, we hated each other." Rufus said with a huge grin. Cloud's eyebrows shot up behind his bangs.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we always got into each other's nerves. We hated everything about each other and we don't even know when things took its turn and we both fell inlove, it was still funny when we think about it." Rufus said with a smirk. Cloud smirked back.

"Yeah... But, me and Aerith... Nothing like that will ever happen."

"You don't know for sure."

"I know so... Because I have someone else I love..."

It was Rufus' turn to lift his eyebrows up.

"And who is this person?"

"Someone from school."

"Does she know you love her?"

"She does... But I was too late, she loved me before as well but... Now, she's with someone else." Cloud said with sigh.

"I'm sorry about that Cloud." Rufus said while he firmly gripped his younger brother's shoulder, who gave him a small but sad smile. He turend around to see himself once again in the mirror, he began to imagine Tifa on a wedding dress, walking down the aisle with a very beautiful smile that was just for him. Cloud closed his eyes tight, trying to push back the tears that were threatening to fall.

* * *

"Open up... Ahhhh..." Noctis opened his mouth for his girlfriend to imitate, Tifa giggled then gently ate the soup from the spooon he was holding out for her. The prince gave her a sweet smile before he scooped another spoonful of the soup and hovered it on her mouth. She took the soup again, then he grabbed the water for her. "So baby... What do you think?" He asked.

"Of what?"

"My proposal... Oh wait." Noctis said before he started rummaging through his pocket, Tifa's breath hitched when he pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. Inside it was a platinum ring with a beautiful heart shape pink diamond on its center. Tifa held her hand to her mouth and her face was full of shock.

"I'm sorry if this is the lamest proposal ever." Noctis said with a sheepish smile. He then looked down while he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm so stupid..." Tifa's shocked face turned to a smile when she started giggling.

"I think this is sweet." Tifa said with a smile which made Noctis look up at her. Noctis put down the ring on the bed beside Tifa then held her hand.

"Godo told me that he talked to my father, I was about to do it myself and I'm glad I was saved by an hour of scolding." He said with a chuckle. Tifa smirked at her prince.

"You deserve to be scolded." Tifa said with the smirk still visible on her face. Noctis was taken aback by her comment.

"Ouch?" He said with an amused smile.

"About that..." Tifa pointed at the ring beside her. Noctis followed her gaze and stared at it as well. But it was suddenly blocked by Tifa's left hand which widen the young prince's blue eyes.

"Will you do the honor, your highness?"

A/N: Thought the drama had stopped? Think again! Haha. Thank you everyone for your support.


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty: Call**

Noctis couldn't believe it, Tifa had accepted his proposal, he had to pinch himself to believe it, grimacing at the pain which made Tifa giggle behind her right hand while her left was still outstretched.

"Well?" She said with an amused look while she waved her fingers in front of his eyes. It snapped him out of his daze.

"Right... Right!" He hastily took out the ring from box, making it fall down into the floor, Tifa let out another giggle when he couldn't insert the ring in her finger due to too much shaking.

"Ummm... Hold on..." He was actually sweating and TIfa couldn't help but laugh out loud. He found himself blushing at the way he was acting like an idiot.

"Relax... Breath..." Tifa said soothingly with a smile. Noctis closed his eyes and inhaled a soft breath before he opened his eyes again and staed intently into her ring finger. He carefully put it on her and he couldn't help but admire how it look together with her delicate hand.

"Stunning..." He whispered. He looked up to stare into her beautiful ruby orbs then he leaned forward and took her lips on his own. The sweet kiss turned passionate after a while, Tifa snaked her arms on his neck while his were around her waist, pulling her closer to him. When they pulled away, the prince leaned his forehead to hers and smiled.

"I love you so much... More than anything..."

"I love you more..." The door suddenly opened with a bang.

"What's up what's up?! No more lonely days for you because I'm here to make you happy Tifa!" The loud voice of Prompto echoed in the room when he suddenly barged in the room, carrying some balloons and a huge unicorn plushie, making the lovers jump and look at the door. Ignis was behind the blond, pace palming while Gladiulos was sporting a huge grin on his face while carrying a boquet of flowers.

"There's no need for that." Noctis said with gritted teeth while Tifa pressed her lips together to prevent herself from laughing.

"None sense, I know my Tifa missed me a lot but I'm here now so she wouldn't feel lonely anymore." Prompto said with a sweet smile on his face. Noctis bit his jaw.

"My... Tifa...?" He said slowly while his right eye twitched. Ignis and Gladiolus approached he bed with smirks on their faces.

"Hello beautiful, these are for you." The larger man said while he handed the flower to the brunette, who gasped at the beauty of it.

"Oh... Thank you... These are beautiful." She said while she inhaled the scent of them. Ignis showed them the bag he was carrying that the two didn't notice before.

"I brought food. Some cake, cookies, there's bread and some pasta."

"You're going to make me fat." Tifa laughed. "Thank you so much, I can't wait to eat those."

"What about me? Aren't you going to thank me? I'm here to mend your fragile, broken heart that was caused by this lame excuse of a-"

"Do you like yourself, Prompto?" Noctis asked with his eyes closed. Prompto gave him a confused look then smiled in a cocky way.

"What's not to like, baby?"

 _Baby? Really?_ Noctis thought with hard eyes.

"You wouldn't want to see yourself all fragile and broken, would you?" The prince asked his bestfriend, who threw his head back while laughing loud.

"You wouldn't do that to me, because you love me."

"That's just gay." Gladiolus said with a perplexed look.

"Try me then." Noctis said with a bored look, challenging him, and he didn't fail. Prompto suddenly gave Tifa a peck on the cheek before running away to save his life from the enraged boyfriend who began to run after him. The three people left in the room watched with amused look as the two disappeared. Ignis turned to Tifa.

"I heard that you already know who Noct is, and that he proposed to you." He said while he adjusted his glasses, completely ignoring the kiss that just occured a while ago. Tifa nodded her head and showed them the ring, both of their mouths formed a perfect 'o' before smiling brightly.

"That is beautiful, just like you." Gladiolus said while he nodded his head in approval.

"Thanks Gladi..."

"How are you feeling, by the way?" Ignis asked while he took a seat on the edge of the bed. Tifa sighed before she spoke.

"My legs... I can't feel them, the pain in my head is a little bit better... But..." She said as she looked down.

"Noct will take care you, don't worry, he may an idiot but when he says he'll do something, he'll do it with full dedication. He loves you."

"I'm glad..." Tifa said with a smile.

"I guess we're having a new princess now." Gladiolus said with a smile.

"A princess in wheelchair..." Tifa said with a glum look on her face.

"Don't worry about that, and with Noct's help, you'll be walking again in no time." Ignis said while he adjusted his glasses, Tifa stared at his face with a solemn look.

* * *

Noctis was panting while he rested his hands on both his knees, Prompto was doing the same while he was standing a few feet away from the prince.

"This isn't over..." Noctis said with a shaky breath. "Damn you." Prompto started laughing while grimacing from the pain of his sides.

"Hate to break to you, but it looks like it is." Noctis was about to retort when his phone rang. His exhaled a breath with mouth before he fished it out. He flipped it open to see an unregistered number, his brows furrowed which was noticed by his bestfriend. "What's the matter?"

"Hold on." He pressed a button to answer it. "Hello?" Prompto watched the prince of Lucis as he listened intently to the other person on the line. He saw the blue eyes of the prince widened in what looked like horror which had him worried.

"Noct?"

"Why are you calling me now?" Noctis told the other person. His face turned into a scowl as he leaned his back on the wall. "I don't have time for this."

 _I wonder who he's talking to?_ Prompto thought as he stared at his bestfriend.

"Whatever, just text me what I need to kn-" Noctis' stopped talking as his scowl deepened, he listened for a while before his eyes widened again while his jaw slackened a bit. "That's impossible, this isn't a joke!" He yelled at his receiver. Prompto approached him and rested his hand on the prince's shoulder. "This conversation is over." He flipped the phone shut. His arm went limp on hi side, his mouth still slighty opened.

"What the hell is going on man?" Prompto asked, Noctis shook his head, his bangs swaying from left to right. He looked up at Prompto with a worried look which the blond was also mirrirong. Noctis swallowed before he spoke.

"That... That was Stella..." Prompto's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"What did she want?" He asked again, Noctis looked down before he told Prompto everything that the girl named Stella told him about.

* * *

"I wonder where they are now?" Tifa asked as she ate the cake the Gladiolus handed her, the three of them had been eating the food that Ignis brought with him since the two bestfriends were missing in action.

"Maybe security kicked them out the building?" Gladiolus with a laugh. Ignis smirked while Tifa chuckled at his remark.

"Probably." Tifa said with a smile.

* * *

Noctis had just finished telling the matter that Stella told him about, the blond had been staring ahead with his face full of shock.

"Holy shit man... But there's a chance that it isn't true, or-"

"I don't know, I need to go back to the kingdom to make sure. Sooner or later, father will hear about this."

"He probably knows about it already."

"Shit..."

"Double shit... If this is true, Tifa..."

"I don't want to hear it, I just... I need to see my princess now..." Noctis pushed up from the wall to start retreating towards his fiance's room. Prompto didn't follow him, but he just stared at the back of the prince.

"Can things get anymore worse?" He told himself quietly, already imagining the future ahead of the lovers.

And it's not looking bright for them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty one: Message**

Noctis wore a scowl as he headed back his fiance's room, the last conversation he had with Stella on the phone suddenly made him feel exhausted. He couldn't bring his shaky hand to hold the knob of the door.

 _How could this happen?_

First of, he was surprised that Stella Nox Fleuret, now known as Stella Caelum, the wife of his older brother Angeal, and the princess of Lucis, had even bothered to call him, they are not in good terms and are always fighting because of Luna, which was the princess' younger sister, who was supposed to be betrothed to the prince but due to her indiscretions, Noctis ended things with her and it enraged the protective older sister.

Stella had called him earlier to tell him about the sudden visit of Emperor Idola Aldercapt, the ruler of the Nation of Niflheim a few days ago. The visit was more about him offering his daughter, Gentiana, for a marriage with Noctis as an attempt to keep the peace between nations, Niflheim started the Wutai war thirty years ago, and it was Lucis who came to aide the nation to fight back and get back on its feet.

The tyrannical Emperor was after Geiju Island, which was located on south of Wutai, it is said to be a great source of oil and is home to the world's largest diamond mine. Like Lucis, Wutai is an advanced nation due to being rich in natural resources, but it eventually caused them their downfall.

When Niflheim invaded the nation, it was Lucis who stepped up to help fight back. They have won the war, but Wutai was never the same again, the island itself was destroyed and the high status nation had just become a tourist destination. The lack of motivation of Wutai's ruler, Godo, which was Yuffie's father, was the reason for the Wutaian princess to flee the country and make herself better, hoping that maybe someday she could bring back her country to its former glory when she inherits the throne as Queen.

Stella had informed Noctis that King Regis had declined the Emperor's offer, he was even given a chance to think it over but the King was firm in his decision, and he even said that his son's happiness is more important to him. And the king was no fool, he knew how power hungry the Emperor was, and that he was merely using his daughter to have a chance to invade the kingdom. Whatever his decision was, it will not change the fact that the ruler of Niflheim finally decided to take action. The last words of the Emperor was 'You don't know what you've done'.

Stella and Luna both came from Niflheim and were chilhood friends with Gentiana, the sisters' parents were prominent people and one of the few who gets to see the Emperor on private events. The three girls are inseperable and they grew up together, but due to an accident that killed Mr and Mrs. Nox Fleuret and hearing stories about the tyrant emperor, they decided to leave the nation and move to Lucis, where young Stella met the young crown prince, Angeal, when he was sneaking out the castle to have a stroll around the city.

Unknown to the Emperor Idola, his daughter had kept in touch with the Nox Fleuret sisters, and had informed about the war that was going to happen soon, causing Stella to be terrified at the sudden change of events. He had called Noctis first to inform him about the situation, then she reluctantly informed the King and her husband. She was hesitating on saying something to their leader as she didn't want to believe it, she knew that once she told the King and the crown prince what was happening, there was no turning back.

And Noctis was a prince, and if the war starts, he needed to fight alongside his father and brother. He closed his eyes tight as he hovered his hand on the door knob, he was getting restless. His father had told him how terrible the Wutai war was, and now, he will get to witness it himself in his own kingdom. He thought of Tifa and their engagement and it deeply saddens him that this was happening.

"Noct?" Prompto sported a worried look as he stared at the prince. Noctis slowly opened his eyes then sighed, he lifted his gaze towards the door and slowly opened it to find the three occupants of the room staring at him and Prompto with both eyebrows raised.

"The hell have you been?" Gladiolus asked as he drank water from the dispenser.

"Sorry, the security dragged us out the building." Prompto lied while he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Tifa, Ignis and Gladiolus looked at each before they started laughing. Ignis' face fell however, when he saw their prince weren't laughing with them, but staring ahead with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong your highness?" He asked the prince who snapped out of his daze and turned to look at him.

"Nothing... I was just exhausted..." He said then he glanced at his fiance, he smiled sweetly before he approached her and sat down on the edge of the bed. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead gently.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tifa asked with a worried look. She could sense that there was something he was not telling her.

"I'm always okay when I'm with you..." He told her quietly, making his friends look away from them, Gladiolus cleared his throat then spoke.

"We're just going to get more drinks err... Sodas." He said as he eyed the water dispenser, then he bobbed his head towards the door, his two companions took the hint and went out without another word, the large man followed then closed the door behind him.

Noctis stared intently the Tifa's beautiful red orbs, he couldn't bare to think of being away from her, he loves his fiance more than anything and the last thing he needed was the impending war. Sooner or later, he will be summoned by his Father to go back home and fight.

* * *

"Cloud? You alright?" Aerith asked as she stared at her fiance, who was sitting across from her in the garden while they were having tea. Cloud slowly looked up at her with a frown. She sighed as she knew exactly what he was feeling. Their parents had decided to have lunch together in the Shinra Manor to discuss the wedding and the preparations needed. But the couple who they were planning for were not even interested in the conversation as they both thinking about someone else.

"I wonder how she's doing..." He suddenly said with a sigh. Aerith face softened then she looked down to her cup that was enclosed between her hands.

"I'm sure she's fine... Noctis is there an-" She stopped then winced at her words, she didn't dare to look at the blond, who was sporting an irritated look on his face.

"I should probably see her."

"You should."

"But... She's probably mad at me because I walked out on her before."

"I don't think that's true..."

"How would you know?"

"I just know..." Aerith before she drank her tea, she could hear Cloud sigh once again. Just then, his phone indicated that he has a message, he fished it out from his pocket then flipped it open, he frowned when he saw that it was an unregistered number. He pressed a button to read the message.

 _Cloud, this is Noctis, I need to talk to you as soon as possible._

He was confused, maybe Tifa told him what had happened and the prince was going to beat him to a pulp, whatever the case, he decided to comply with Noctis' request so he replied back.

 _What is this about? Whatever, just give the details and I'll be there._

He flipped his phone shut with the frown not leaving his face. Aerith had been looking down so she didn't get to see Cloud's worsening mood. His phone beeped again, expecting that it was Noctis.

 _I'll be coming to your home to discuss the matter, it needs to be a private conversation. I hope it's okay if I come over, Tifa's Father will be coming here in the hospital so I was hoping that we could meet later this afternoon._

Cloud started typing back.

 _Now's not a good time, I will be the one who will come to you._ He didn't want to expose that he was a Shinra.

 _Okay, here is my address, 242 Prestige building, unit 623. It's just at the back of the university, the blue and white establishment._

 _Yeah, I know the one._

 _It's settled then, five o'clock?_

 _Yeah. Whatever._

There was no reply back. Cloud couldn't help the feeling that something very wrong was going to happen.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty two: Request**

Noctis waited inside his apartment for Cloud to appear, he had been thinking about the events that was going to happen and he had come to make a decision that is not based on his own happiness and needs, but for his own people. A knock on the door was heard and he immediately stood up to answer, he hastily opened the door to be greeted by a frowning blond, hthe prince side stepped to let him in.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Noctis asked. Cloud shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

"Please sit down." They sat across from each other on the sofa in the prince's living room.

"What is this about?" Cloud asked immediately, irritated, not actually knowing how grave the situation was.

"I have a request for you... This is about Tifa." Noctis was staring intently at the blond's scowling face.

"What about her?"

Noctis proceeded to tell him everything, Cloud listened patiently as Noctis relayed every single detail, the blond couldn't help but feel guilty at the way he was acting towards the prince. When Noctis was done, he leaned back on the sofa with a solemn look on his face.

"Shit man..." Cloud said quietly, thunderstruck.

"Right now, my people is my top priority, Lucis is a huge city and a LOT of people will die because of this war, everything my father worked hard for will be destroyed, and I don't want that to happen especially if it's because of me."

"What are you planning?" Cloud asked as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. The prince was silent for a while, he sighed heavily before he spoke.

"I'm going to marry Gentiana."

* * *

"Where did he say he's going? Noctis, I mean." Camilo asked his daughter as he unloaded the food from the paper bag into the bedside table.

"He said he needs to work on some paper due tomorrow." Tifa said while she munched her cookies.

"I see... So, I can see by that ring on your finger that you've accepted the proposal?"

"Yes Dad... Can you believe it? I'm getting married." TIfa said with a huge grin, it was infectious for her father as well.

"As long as you'll be happy sweetie... Congratulations on your engagement." Camilo bent over to hug his daughter.

* * *

"Are you sure about that Noct?" Cloud asked with his brows furrowed. Noctis nodded without missing a beat.

"My decision is final. Now, that's how you come to the picture."

"What do you me-"

"My princess... She will be devastated, she's in a fragile state, and this will not do good for her. I asked you to come here because I know how you feel about her an-"

"That's no-"

"Cloud. Please." Noctis pleaded, he looked like he was on the verge of tears which made the blond's scowl to disappear. "I don't know she'll react about this, but I know this will affect her greatly, so I'm begging you..." He suddenly started crying while he looked down. "I beg you... Please... Don't leave her side..." He wiped his eyes while he sniffed. Cloud leaned back on the backrest to sigh.

"Noct... I have no problem doing that. Its just, I'm getting married in a month, there's a lot going on in my family an-"

"You're right... I'm sorry I asked too much of you."

"What I mean is, I will always be there for her whenever I can. And during that time, I can assure you that I will never leave her side. Yuffie and the others will be there, too. Don't worry about her." Cloud reassured, Noctis nodded his head then released a ragged breath.

"Thank you Cloud. I'll be leaving tonight to go back to Lucis. I can't waste anymore time, I have already called my father to arrange everything for me and Gentiana, declined, of course, but I insisted." Cloud could see how much the prince was shaking. "I need to go back to the hospital now and tell Tifa everything. I need to face her, she needs to accept this as I have accepted that is is my fate." He chuckled bitterly. "The perks of being a prince, but I'm glad Tifa has someone like you." He told the blond as he looked up. Cloud nodded his eyes with his face full of determination.

"Don't worry about anything." Cloud had never felt sorry for the prince before. He had just realized how dedicated and noble he was for his people. "Are you going now?"

"Yeah, want to come? I think you should be there, especially when I leave." Noctis tried to act as calm as he can but his lips were slightly shivering, and it wasn't cold at all.

"Yeah."

* * *

Tifa was reading a book when the door opened, she smiled brightly when she saw her fiance coming in.

"Hey..." Noctis said while he closed the door.

"Hi..." Tifa said with a sweet smile. "Your paper done?" Notis tensed up at the mention of his lie.

"About that... Tifa... There's something we to talk about..." Noctis said as he approached the bed, he was running out of time.

* * *

Cloud waited outside Tifa's room, waiting for the signal for him to take action and gather Tifa in his arms, he knows that the lovers are already talking about everything and he could only imagine how hurt Tifa will be.

* * *

The brunette's eyes were wide, her mouth was hanging open but there no tears coming out of her eyes, she was completely thunderstruck at the news Noctis had just relayed to her and her chest was going to explode, but refused to cry, she wanted to get mad, she wanted to be selfish and scream at Noctis' face, but she knew better. Her fiance was a prince and it was critical time for their kingdom, the last thing the love of her life needed was a whining, selfish fiancee who lacking good judgement.

"Noct... That is terrible..." She almost whispered, her lips quivering, Noctis could see how much she was trying to hold her tears in and it was affecting him, too. "Noct, when are you going home?" She asked, trying her best to look at the prince's face.

"Tonight."

"I see..." Tifa nodded her head. "I'm sorry this happened."

"What are apologizing for, I'm so sorry that this happened." Noctis said, his emotions were getting to him and Tifa was the same. They both felt like they were going to suffer from a heart attack any moment.

"Noct, do what you need to do... Don't worry about me..." She lifted her left hand and started to remove the ring. "Here... Take this."

"No... You keep it."

"I can't... Please... Just take it..." Tifa was pleading him to take it, and he knew why, she doesn't want any reminder of him to stay with her. "Please..."

"I understand..." He hesistantly took the ring, doing his best to avoid making skin to skin contact with her because he knew he would jump to hug her and never let go. "Tifa... I'm so sorry..."

"No... Don't be... Your people needs you... I have my father and everyone to be there for me... I will still take my therapies here so don't worry about anything." She gave him a reassuring smile. Noctis nodded back. He stood up, not wanting to stay longer.

"Tifa... I need to go now. I'm sorry I have to leave like this. I really am..."

"It's fine Noct. Don't worry about it." Tifa said with another smile. Noctis bowed his head before he spoke.

"Thank you for everything and all the wonderful memories." And with that, he hastily turned around and went out the door. Tifa stared at spot where he had just gone, she saw the door open again after a while and a blond male entered the scene.

That's when everything broke lose.

* * *

Noctis' face scrunched up in pain then broke into uncontrollable sobs as he walked down the halls of the hospital, not caring that everyone was staring at him, but it was a pretty common scenario in the place after all. People would think that someone dear to him had died. He was finding it hard to breath as he clutched his chest in front of the elevator, everyone waiting with him wanted to comfort the handsome and crying young man.

* * *

Tifa held into Cloud like a lifeline while she cried very loudly. Cloud blinked away his own tears for he knew how much the two of them were suffering, when Noctis walked out the door, he didn't even look at Cloud, he was wiping his eyes as he walked away, that's when he decided to enter the room to comfort Tifa.

"Tifa... I'm right here..."

"I want Noctis... I want him..." Tifa pleaded as she tightened her arms around Cloud while he did the same.

"I know... I know... But he has to go..."

"I want him... I want him..."

"I know..." Cloud whispered.

* * *

That evening, Noctis sat on a private plane, waiting for it to take off, seated beside him was his bestfriend Prompto, across from them was Ignis and Gladiolus, no one was speaking for they know that nothing they say would make things any better. The prince looked down at his hand to slowly open his palm, a pink diamond engagement ring sitting in the middle. He lifted his hands to unclasped his silver necklace from his neck, the ring joined the cross pendant in it before he wore it again. He leaned back on his backrest before a tear escaped his eye, not even embarrassed to show his weakness to his friends. Prompto rested his hand on the prince's shoulder to silently tell him that he was not alone.

* * *

Cloud caressed Tifa's head as he stared at her sleeping form, she had fallen asleep after crying a lot. Her father had just come back and Cloud told him everything., Camilo felt sorry for them both but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Let's just help her walk again, alright? Maybe... Maybe someday, Noct will come back or..." Camilo released a ragged breath. He couldn't bare to see his daughter suffer anymore.

 _Don't worry... I'll never leave you... Tifa..._ Cloud thought as he cupped her tear stained cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty Three: Waiting**

Aerith, Zack, Vincent and Yuffie have been staring at Tifa and Cloud for the past five minutes without saying anything, the sudden revelation about Noctis being a prince in a huge Kingdom got them all thunderstruck. Tifa felt the sudden urge of wanting to laugh despite her disheveled and miserable looking self, the faces of her friends were funny after all.

"Oh my Gods... That's..." Yuffie said with wide eyes. Tifa raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you so shocked when you're a princess yourself." Tifa eyes widened at what she said then she clasped her mouth with her hand, Yuffie's face turned to horror while the rest of their friends were slowly facing her, the most shocked of all was her boyfriend, Vincent.

"Y-You... You..." Zack stuttered while pointing a shaky forefinger at her. Then he suddenly roared with laughter while he threw his head. "If this brat is a princess then I'm the king of world!" He exclaimed then began to laugh again, that did it with Tifa, she too burst out laughing, the rest of them followed, except a still shocked Vincent and a fuming Yuffie.

"That hell do you mean by that ass wipe?" She asked Zack with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Aren't princesses supposed to be demure, gentle and girly girl? Vincent can act more feminine than you!" He roared with laughter again. The said Vincent suddenly snapped his head towards Zack with the still shocked look on his face.

"The hell do you mean by th-"

"No, it's true." Tifa interjected while wiping her eyes. "Her father is the King of Wutai, whether you like it or not." She laughed again.

"Who's side are you on? Pick a team! Pick a team!" Yuffie yelled she waved her hands in the air.

"Team Yuffie! Team Yuffie!" Tifa exclaimed while she held her hands up in surrender. Cloud couldn't help but smile, he was happy to see Tifa happy, atleast at that moment anyway. He was thankful to his friends for being there with her.

"Wow, I can't believe we are surrounded by royal people." Aerith said with a big grin.

"That's what I said too..." Tifa said while she looked down with a small smile. Then her face suddenly fell and everyone noticed the sudden change in her, she must have remembered Noctis again.

"I can't for you to start your therapy Pancake, we'll be there with every step of the way." Yuffie said with a smile to her bestfriend.

"I know, thanks guys..." She smiled at all of them, Cloud suddenly turned his gaze to Aerith, who gave him a questioning look.

"Aerith... I want to call off the wedding."

* * *

"Son..." King Regis approached his son to hug him, Noctis hugged his father back while sporting a sad look on his face. "I'm so sorry..." They pulled away.

"No need to apologize Father, this is my decision and mine alone, I want to save this Kingdom and if this is the only way to do that, I won't hesitate to sacrifice everything for our people."

"That's why I'm proud of you... You really are fit for a King."

"Noctis." The voice of his older brother was heard, he turned around to see him and his wife Stella approaching him. He smiled sadly before he went over to Angeal to hug him. "I'm so glad to see you again." The older prince said.

"Me too."

"Are you sure about this Noct?" Angeal asked, Noctis was becoming exhausted at that constantly repeating question.

"You would do the same if you were in my position." He said, not daring to look at Stella's reaction, who suddenly looked down on the floor.

"That's true."

* * *

"What?" Aerith said with her face full of shock. Everyone was the same.

"Cloud? What are you-" Tifa tried to talk to him but he cut her off.

"I told you that this wedding was not our decision, it was our parents' an-"

"Wa wa wa wait, you mean this was an arranged marriage?" Yuffie asked while she alternately looked at both Cloud and Aerith, the latter sighed.

"Yes... It was..."

"What the fuck?" Yuffie said irritably. Zack had been staring at Cloud in full shock, not taking his eyes off him.

"Cloud... You know that you can-"

"I know that, Aerith. But I want to stay with Tifa's side an-"

"Don't make a rash decision because of me!" Tifa suddenly yelled that startled everyone. "You need to straighten out and think things through!"

"But I want to-"

"Cloud, do you think you'll be happy with me? When I say yes to you do you think you won't be hurt when I see someone else in you? I'm still very inlove with Noct and I don't know when it'll last, but I know it will be a while, are you okay with that?" TIfa asked with a scowl on her face. Cloud stared at her in shock.

"I... I'll wait for you..."

"That might take a while, months, five, ten, twenty years."

"I can wait that long."

"Don't kid yourself, I can't let you waste your life waiting for me." Tifa said angrily. She was very mad at Cloud for not thinking straight, if she didn't say these things, she will hold him back and she doesn't want to ruin his future.

"Cloud, let's just talk about this in depth okay? Think about your mother and..." Aerith said slightly panicking.

"Cloud, your father, he might kick you out and-" Zack said but he didn't get to finish.

"I know that, Zack, I don't care if he disowns me."

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled again. Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _I don't want anybody to dedicate themselves too much to me and hold them back, and I will just end up getting too attached and when they leave me alone, I'll be devastated like I am now. I don't want that anymore._ Tifa thought to herself. She was suddenly determined to take care of herself and do everything to walk again. And while doing that, she will think about what kind of future she would want for herself.

"Cloud... When you said you can wait twenty years, were you serious about that?" She suddenly asked without looking at him. He snapped his head at her direction with a confused look.

"Yeah... I..."

"But you might be dead then... Because of you and your unhealthy eating habits." She said and he could tell from the bump on her cheek that she was smirking, his face suddenly broke into a wide grin while everyone else started chuckling.

"Better start changing my diet plan then."

Tifa started to roar with laughter.

He suddenly realized something, Tifa was right, he was being rash. For now, he'll just be there to cheer her up to see her beautiful smiling face again.

A/N: Thank you for sticking with this dramatic of a story. But I'm not done. :P


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty four: Flowers**

It has been three weeks since the break up of Tifa and Noctis, the beautiful brunette had started her therapy and rehabilitation just five days ago and she was very determined to get better. Her father never left her side, Godo and Yuffie was there as well. Aerith and Zack would visit as much as they can while Cloud kept his promise to Noctis, that he will be there when he can.

She wore a brace on both her legs while she held unto canes that was secured on her hands. A doctor which was an expert in paralysis and spinal cord injuries had been assisting her for the past days. It was very difficult for her, the many tests and therapy methods had been wearing her out but she needed to endure it. She had just realized that people with illness and conditions that was difficult to cure had to go through so much to get better, she was thankful that there were doctors and nurses to be with them every step of the way, trying their best to let make them better.

And that's when she realized what she wanted to do when her legs would be functioning normal again, she would study medicine so she can help other people who are in need of medical attention, like she was being at the moment.

"Okay Tifa. That will be enough for today." The male Doctor, named Reeve Tuesti was assisting her along with a few nurses, to get her out of her support. "That's a good girl."

"Thank you Doctor." Tifa said as she was once again seated on her wheelchair. A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." Doctor Tuesti said and a handsome blond haired male entered the room, he smiled when he saw Tifa, who also smiled back at him.

"Cloud." Tifa greeted him with a smile.

"Hi..." He said then he knelt in front of her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired... We were just finish with some walking exercise."

"I see..."

"I'll be going now to do some report." The doctor said before he nodded at both of them, then he went straight for the door.

"Are you hungry?" Cloud asked as he held her hand.

"Yes, but Dad already went out to get some food." She said while she squeezed his hand back.

"Okay..."

"How's the wedding preparations?" Tifa asked.

"Oh... Don't remind me." Cloud said quietly before he stood up to get a glass of water for Tifa.

"Sorry."

"It's fine..." Cloud said with a sweet smile while he came back with the water. Tifa quietly said her thanks.

"Have you heard from him?" Cloud asked while he pushed Tifa's wheelchair towards the window so she can look outside. Tifa sighed before she spoke.

"No... It's better this way... I mean, how can I forget him if he would still call me?"

"You're right. Sorry..."

"It's okay..." Tifa drank her water before she spoke. Cloud carefully grabbed it from her hand to put it on the bedside table. "But... He must be very miserable right now... I just hope that his efforts will not go to waste you know..."

"Yeah... I hope so too."

* * *

Noctis stared at himself as he adjusted his white royal suit, he has a blue sash across his chest with a huge medal with the Caelum crest embedded in it. He wore some black formal pants and black dress shoes, he looked handsome and majestic, but he didn't even bother to tame his unruly raven hair. A knock on his door was heard which made him look over to it.

"Come in." He said in monotone with a frown, the door opened and it revealed a very beautiful girl with long black hair that was tied in a bun, with loose curls framing her face, she has full bangs covering her forehead, she wore a long sleeve white ball gown and a veil on her head. Noctis face turned to confusion as he stared at his bride to be.

"What do you need lady Gentiana?"

"I just... Wanted to check on you..." She said timidly with a blush. Noctis sighed while he looked down, he was silent for a while before he spoke.

"Why?"

"I just, are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked, Noctis fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm not answering that question anymore." He said as he turned away from her, dusting himself as he stared at himself in the mirror one again. Gentiana looked down then bowed her head.

"I apologize, your highness... I'll see you at the ceremony."

"Yes." He said without looking at her. She turned around to go out the door, closing it behind her gently with a click. Noctis ran his hand through his face the let out a groan of frustration.

 _Tifa... I wonder how she's doing..._ He pulled out his necklace to stare at the beautiful pink diamond ring, he gently ran his thumb over it before hiding it back beneath his suit. _I miss you so much..._

* * *

 _I wonder if he's already married..._ Tifa thought with a sigh as she stared at the book she was reading, not really absorbing the words she was looking at.

"Honey, I talked to your doctor and he said that you're doing a very good job at your therapy. Camilo said with a smile as he handed his daughter some food.

"That's what he says... I'm glad about that, too..."

"Keep up the good work, and I'm sure you'll walking again, before you even know it." Camilo leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I'm proud of you..."

"Thanks Dad..." Tifa said with a smile. "Dad... I want to tell you something..."

"What is it sweetie?"

"I've decided what I want to do when I get better..." She paused, staring at her father's questioning look. "I want to study medicine to become a doctor... Is that okay with you?" The moment she said that, her father broke into an infectious grin, he leaned forward to hug his daughter while laughing a little.

"That's great honey, of course I will support you with your dream... Make me proud kiddo." He said with a smile, Tifa smiled back.

 _I will make you proud dad..._ She thought with another smile. She leaned back on her elevated bed with her lips quirked upward. _And you too Noctis... Let's work hard okay?_

* * *

Noctis stared ahead as his bride to be approached the altar, she was stunning, Gentiana, but his mind wasn't even there, it was supposed to be a different raven hared girl who was supposed to be walking down the aisle towards him, or rather, in a wheelchair that he will have decorated with a lot of flowers to match her beauty, while she was being assisted by her father, Camilo, and he could imagine that would still look like a Goddess despite her state, with both of them smiling with maybe some tears here and there, his father, the King, would have been smiling along with them, not this worried look that he had been sporting for the past thirty minutes. His wedding would have been full of life and love, his wife would have been princess Tifa Caelum, and he would be the happiest man in the world. But it was nothing like that. He stared at the aged man giving away his daughter, the smug look on his face was pissing him off, he had been having morbid thoughts about him dying because of his very old age, and maybe he could get back with Tifa when that happens. He sighed as he erased those thoughts for a while in his head as Gentiana and Idola finally reached the altar.

A/N: I've revised the summary because someone complained about Tifa 'spreading her legs to someone else' when it was listed as Cloud x Tifa. Sorry about that, I changed it already, this is a Noctis x Tifa x Cloud fic. And I edited and changed the cover photo as well. And to the guest reviewer, Aerith's reaction at the last chapter was confusing, but she was making sure that Cloud would make the right decision, that's why she mentioned the blonde's mother. Thanks for your review by the way and everyone else too!


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty five: Cake**

Tifa stared ahead with hollow eyes as she sat on her wheelchair inside her hospital room. She had been looking out the window for the past hour with nothing to do. Her father went home to get ome more clothes and food, Yuffie and Vincent won't be there until they were finish with school. Zack, Aerith and Cloud won't be there for a while either, especially that the wedding will be held on the next day already. Both Aerith and Cloud didn't want to invite any of them, they said it wasn't a real event for them.

 _Everyone's getting married..._ She chuckled bitterly at her thought _. I was supposed to married, too..._ She looked down her lap while she clenched her fists. A tear dropped down towards the top part of her hand that was above her lap while her entire body shook. She thought she wouldn't cry anymore because of _him_. But she was fooling herself. She was still very inlove with him.

 _Noctis... I still love you... What am I going to do?_ She took in sobbing gasp while she wiped her nose sideways in an unladylike manner. _I can't keep going on like this..._ She stared up with a determined face before she turned her wheelchair around the center of the room. She took in a deep breath before she gripped the armrests with both hands and she started to push up.

"Come on..." She told herself with her brows furrowed. She plopped back down again while trying to catch her breath before she tried again. "Noctis... Look at me... I'm doing my best..." She pushed herself up again and she could feel herself being lifted up a little, but her knees gave out and she fell forward, letting out a yelp of pain when the side of her head collided with the marble floor. She didn't move from her spot for a while before she started shaking all over, a sob escaping her. "Noctis... I failed... I'm sorry..."

"Tifa?!" A male voice was heard and was running towards her. "Tifa! What happened?!" Cloud carefully laid her down to her back then he scooped her up bridal style to get her to bed, she was still crying while he did so.

"I'm sorry... I was being foolish..." She said with her voice stuffy from her crying.

"Shhh... Shhh... It's okay now... I'm here..." Cloud said as he caressed her head. He wipedher tears away with his thumb. "You want some water?"

"No..." She whispered. "Why are you here? Your wedding's tomorrow..."

"You are more important..." He told her quietly while he searched her eyes. He leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead while she closed her eye, a tear escaping as she did so.

* * *

Noctis woke up while he was laying on his side, he could feel the weight of the other occupant of the bed but decided not to pay attention, it was nothing new, he had never touched his wife Gentiana, the only time he did was when had reached the altar, in which he needed to outstretch his hand to guide her, and the couple's dance but after that, he couldn't bare to do it. He gently sat up with a frown, he went straight to the bathroom to take a cold shower. He stripped off his night clothes to begin his morning routine. While the water was running down his skin, he thought of Tifa. He missed her terribly, the taste of her lips when he kissed her, the feel of her skin when he caressed her, feel of her body against his when he pleasured her. He missed all of it, he indeed needed that cold shower.

When he was done and all dressed, he went back to the bedroom where Gentiana was still asleep. He checked himself in the vanity while he ran his fingers on his bangs when his phone indicated that he had a message, his brows furrowed as he took it from the nightstand, his eyes widened when he read who the sender was, he hurriedly opened the message with panic written on his face.

 _I just want to let you know that Tifa is doing her best to get better, the doctor said she's been making progress but it will really take a while for her to walk again._

 _She misses you a lot... She's trying to be strong in front of all of us and I'm proud of her because of that, but I know that she's still devastated._

 _She said she's going to study medicine when she's all recovered, so she can be a doctor to help people who needed medical attention, just like she was now. I hope you're okay in there. I don't know if this is the right thing to do, texting you, but I felt like it was. I'm getting married tomorrow and I'll be away for a while from Tifa, but I know she'll be okay._

Noctis was taking heavy breaths after he was done reading the message, he gently sat down on the bed with his mouth slightly agape. He started typing on his phone to reply back to Cloud's message.

 _I'm so glad to hear that, I'm so happy that she's determined to get better and that she wants to be a doctor, that'll motivate her more. I miss her too, I think about her every minute of everyday. I love her so much, I thought my love for her will lessen when I'm not with her but it's the complete opposite. I fall inlove more deeply as days goes by. Thank you for telling me this... As for me, I'm already married and believe me, I'm not enjoying it._ He chuckled bitterly at that. _You will be the same tomorrow, so brace yourself blondie_. He wrote with a smirk. He sent it then flipped his phone shut, after a while he recieved another text.

 _I still hate you for taking Tifa away from me and making her fall inlove with you so much._ The prince smiled at the bitter message, he started replying back.

 _Sorry that I have more sex appeal than you._ He sent with a silent laugh.

 _Fucker._ He laughed loud when he read Cloud's reply.

* * *

Cloud chuckled as he flipped his phone shut, Tifa has been observing him for the past minute with an amused expression on her face.

"What are you laughing at Strife?" She asked as she ate her cake. Cloud shook his head.

"I was just pestering Zack in my text messages." He lied.

"Oh... By the way... Since I know that you don't love Aerith, do you know about her and Zack?" Tifa asked which earned her a confused look from Cloud.

"What about them?"

 _Oh no! He didn't know! How could I be so stupid?!_

"Uhhh... N-Nothing... They uh... They seem very close an-"

"Tifa..." Cloud said firmly which made her sigh in defeat.

"Okay... Okay! When I was in the library with Yuffie, Vincent an-" She stopped, it was Noctis that was with her that day, she shook her head then continued. "I saw them kissing on the very last aisle." Tifa said then she closed her eyes tight. Cloud's brows shot up and disappeared within his bangs.

"No way..." He said in a whisper. "Damn..."

"Sorry Aerith..." Tifa told herself which made Cloud chuckle.

"Don't feel bad, now I feel bad, for her and Zack... Everyone is so messed up huh?" He said. "Maybe he shouldn't come to the wedding tomorrow."

"Yeah... He shouldn't." Tifa said as she cut through her cake and lifted it towards Cloud, who ate the piece with his face still shocked.

"I didn't notice that they had a thing for each other."

"It's either because they hid it very well or you're blind as a bat to see." Tifa said with a smirk while Cloud sneered at her. He swiped his finger on the icing then smudged it at Tifa's cheek, her mouth went wide with a gasp and he was not ready for what she did next, the cake she was holding on a saucer met with his face fully, causing her to laugh her loudest laugh yet while he didn't move from his spot, cake icing dripping down his cheeks and chin.

Some of the creamy goodness were hiding his huge grin for being proud of himself for making Tifa happy like that.


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty Six: Dreams**

 **Tifa's POV**

Funny, I think I'm cursed when it comes to guys, first it was Cloud, I had such infatuation for him that it broke my heart when I found out that he was engaged, aside from that, he was the one who took my everything first, not that I regret it, because I don't, though at first, I felt so dirty and guilty because he has a fiancee who also became my friend, but somehow, the torn in my heart got pulled out when I found out that they don't love each other at all.

Then Noctis came to my life and that's when I could say that I really fell inlove, I could say that we were a perfect match for each other,we were very happy, until this accident happened, I don't blame him for doubting me about those rumors, he had a bad experience with Luna before, maybe that's why he acted that way, but I ended up being a cripple because of our fight and he blames himself for it, but I never blamed him, and I never will.

Those two people whom I loved got married to someone they don't love at all. I wanted to laugh about it, from the two of them having the same situation. That's why I think I'm cursed, they said they both loved me, I care for Cloud and I love Noctis, but I guess that's how it is, that I can't be together with either of them.

I'm just a magnet for trouble and heartaches, I guess.

I focused on myself, I'm doing everything so I can walk again, hoping that I can pursue my dream to become a doctor and dedicate myself in helping people in need, just thinking about it makes me really happy, and nothing will ever hold me back, not even my shattered heart.

 **Noctis POV**

As a prince I have a duty to make sure that my people and safe and secure, to prevent a war, I have to do something that I don't like, the situation I am in in not uncommon in royal families, though some of them would have been lucky to get married out of love, like my brother, who is now expecting his first child with his wife, Stella. Idola had been insisting that my wife Gentiana should bear a child soon as well, but I don't agree with that. I have never touched her in anyway, though I can see that she was disappointed about that, I just can't. I still love Tifa and I don't think I will stop. I won't regret that at all. All I wanted to do was go back to Midgar, see her, hug her, kiss her, make her mine again and her make happy. But it's just a dream of mine, I've been fighting the urge of calling her, I just wanted to hear her sweet voice calling my name.

I'm still deeply hurt, the way I feel is not even close to when Luna broke my heart. I've never loved anyone more than I love Tifa and I wish I was able to tell her that. She was my life and now that she's gone, I'm just an empty shell of my former self. My father noticed that and he couldn't help but feel sorry for me.

For now, I'll do my best to serve my Kingdom, maybe someday, my shattered heart will be mended again.

 **Cloud POV**

I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. The more I think about it, the more I feel terrible. I want Tifa by my side, and I can't even do that because of my duties in my family. My wife, Aerith, had been supporting me all throughout, I glad I have someone to talk to when I'm lonely and thinking about Tifa at night. We had never had sex again, we just couldn't do it anymore. I told her I know about her and Zack, she was shocked at first, but because of that, we agreed to stay together as friends, even if we were married.

I'm now known as the second Shinra heir, my mother and I had been introduced to the world, I'm glad that she's able to come out of the open. And for now, I will fulfill my father's wishes for me to take over the hospital when I graduate, and it has been taking my mind off things, specifically my thoughts about my first love, Tifa. But my dream of being with her will still remain with me, even if she insisted that I shouldn't think about her that way anymore, she didn't want to hold me back and she's made that very clear. She cares about me and I feel it, but she didn't want to let go of her memories with Noctis just yet, and I can understand that. She told me do to everything to make sure I have a bright future ahead of me, and I appreciate that about her, which made me love her more, I know I will not stop loving her.

I know my shattered heart will find a way to fix itself.

Hopefully.

 **One year later**

The sky was incredibly blue that day, the birds were singing to their hearts content and everyone seems to have a positive aura surrounding them. People were chattering here and there, different topics clashing each other, laughter and teasing filling the air.

The air were surprisingly very relaxing to inhale, the smell of freshly mowed grass lingered on one's nostrils and it just added to that effect. People were sprawled about everywhere, some alone, some by groups, enjoying the bright sun shimmering up in the sky.

It felt like nothing could go wrong, everything had been going good lately and nothing could tear the happiness that had built up for the past year, everyone has been working very hard and all those efforts did not go to waste. A dream that one had in mind had been coming all together, they don't know when these happy times will last, but they wanted to make the most out of it with full determination.

Two people had been watching everything for a while, just standing side by side in the middle of it all, taking everything in. Feeling like their hearts were going to explode, one of them started moving forward, followed by the other, looking from left to right as they go, people were turning their heads at the direction of the two of them. One of them rested a hand on the other's shoulder and gave it a very gentle squeeze.

"Welcome back pancake."

Tifa smiled her most beautiful smile as she stared at the entrance of the university, ready to fulfill her dreams.

A/N: Stay tuned for more! Thanks for the reviews.


	27. Chapter 27

**Twenty Seven: Elevator**

Tifa walked down the halls while she stared at the clipboard she held in her hand, she clicked on her pen then began to scribble, when she was done, she clicked her pen again and put it inside her coat pocket. She handed the clipboard to the nurse beside her.

"Doctor Lockhart, Mr. Shinra is waiting at your office." A nurse was making her way towards her, said those words, Tifa nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Diyana." She place her hands on her white coat pocket and proceeded to go to her office, she went for the elevator and waited while looking up the numbers flashing above the door. Just then, a man appeared beside her, she looked over to her left to see him, he was wearing a black trench coat over his suit, and a grey news boy hat was covering his raven colored hair. He also wore sunglasses, he briefly glanced at Tifa, who gave him a small smile, he smiled back then stared ahead again. Tifa looked down at the beautiful boquet of flowers he was carrying. She stared ahead again, now that she thought about it, she hadn't received flowers her whole life, except from Gladiolus when she was still paralyzed. She giggled when she remembered, earning her a puzzled look from the stranger. She hurriedly composed herself then cleared her throat.

The elevator chime sounded indicating that it stop on where they are. She went in, followed by the stranger and some other people who piled up outside. She was waiting for her floor when her phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket to answer it.

"Yes?"

"Where the hell are you?" Tifa rolled her eyes with a smirk at the irritated sounding Cloud.

"I'm almost there, Mr. Shinra." She said with big grin.

"You better be because I need to see that pretty face of yours." He said irritably before she heard a click. Tifa chuckled then put down her phone. She stared ahead again then smiled when it was already her floor, she squeezed herself out of the crowd then went to her left to go to her office. She walked in the halls with a small smile on her face. When she reached her door, she couldn't help but stare at the name plastered over it.

 _Tifa Lockhart, M.D._

 _Spinal injury and paralysis specialist_

She would always do that, stare at it for a while before she opens the door, and when she did, a very irritated looking Cloud Shinra was sitting on her office chair, his feet resting above her office table while his face was wearing a scowl. Tifa couldn't help but chuckle while she closed the door.

"What took you so long?" He asked while he unmounted his feet from the table.

"Who pissed on your cheerios today, your majesty?" She said with a laugh, he stood up then started to go over to her to hug her, she hugged him back.

"Sorry I wasn't able to visit." He said while he rubbed her back.

"It's okay Cloud. But begging me to work for you then leaving me alone here is kind of mean." She said while she pulled away. They smiled at each other then Cloud grabbed her hand to pull her to the both sat down, facing each other.

"How are you?" He asked as he brushed a few strands off her face. "Gods... You look so beautiful." It was true, she had cut her hair just above shoulders, it made her look mature a sophisticated, while Cloud remained the same, but he was more manly then before.

"Are you flirting with me? What would your wife say?" She said with a laugh.

"She doesn't care if I flirt with you because she flirts with Zack."

"You guys are idiots." Tifa said while she leaned back on the sofa, a smirk flashing on her face.

"I'm idiotically inlove with you." He said as he leaned back as well, Tifa looked back at him while he did the same.

"Thanks for loving me Cloud, but you know we can't be together. Even if I want to as well."

"I know baby. I know you want me."

"Baby? Really Cloud?" Tifa said with a smack on his arm, he winced then laughed out loud. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone else? Are you cheating on me?" He asked which earned him a sneer from the pretty doctor.

"Shut up." She said then went over to the door to answer it. She was surprised to see the same man she was waiting at the elevator with. "Ummm... Can I help yo-" But she got the surprise of her life when the stranger suddenly removed his hat and glasses. She gasped then backed away, Cloud watched her with a puzzled look. Then he stood up to stare in horror at the man by the door.

"What's this fucker doing here?" He suddenly asked then he went over to the guy to attack, or that's what Tifa thought.

"Cloud! What are y-" Her jaw dropped again when she saw the blond giving the guy a 'man hug' and they were both laughing.

"This is the hello I get after years of not seeing each other huh. Blondie?"

"Yes because I fucking hate you, you pathetic excuse of a prince." Cloud said when they both pulled away.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Tifa exclaimed with horror plastered on her face. Both men looked back to her with huge grins on their faces. Tifa wanted to wipe off their smiles using her fists.

"Hi princess..." Noctis said with a bow as he approached her. She backed away but she was trapped om her office table. "You look so beautiful."

"In the elevator...!"

"I was pretending not to know you because I wanted to surprise you here."

"W-What? Wait! What is...! Why are you...?! And how did you know that I'm here?!"

"Oh, didn't blondie tell you? We've been in touch for years." He said while Cloud's eyes went wide, not daring to look at the enraged doctor.

"You've been what...?" She asked with gritted teeth. She was so angry that she didn't even noticed how handsome Noctis had become over the years. Then she scoffed and started to walk out.

"Wait, where are you going?" Noctis asked the retreating ex-fiance.

"I have a lot of patients to attend to, now if you'll excuse me, please help yourself and continue your bromance, don't mind me!" She said the she stalked off, leaving a dumbstruck Director and Prince behind. Cloud smacked the back of Noctis' head in fury.

"How could you say that?! You idiot!"

"What? What am I supposed to say Blondie?!"

"You could have said something else you fucker!"

"Shut up and stop whining like a baby _Mr. Shinra_!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you, _your highness_!"

They continued bickering, throwing insults and other things at each other like they were back to being those moronic college students, completely forgetting their status in society. Unknown to them, the pretty ruby eyed doctor had been leaning on a wall around the corner, listening to them while silently laughing.

A/N: You thought the last chapter was the end? Think again. :P


	28. Chapter 28

**Twenty Eight: Sister**

Tifa was irritated, no, she was beyond irritated because of a certain blond haired hospital director and a raven haired prince who had been pestering her to no end ever since they got together. She scribbled away on her office desk while the two men sat across from her, just watching her.

"You know," Notis started. "There was a girl earlier who approached me and told me if I could be her OB-gyne, she was willing to be a patient, she told me." He nonchalantly. Tifa stopped scribbling then slowly looked up at her ex. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's an OB-gyne?" He asked innocently, Cloud snorted while Tifa was wearing a poker face, trying hard not to laugh.

"It's a doctor that specializes in women and their reproductive health and pregnancy." Cloud said with a smirk.

"Wha...?" Noctis asked, horror shown on his face. Cloud leaned forward then looked around like they were fellow conspirators in some heinous crime.

"You should have said yes to that girl, go ahead and check her-"

"Are you guys going to shut up?" Tifa said irritably, she glared at the two then continued her scribbling. Cloud leaned back on his chair while Noct did the same.

"I should been a gynecologist instead." Cloud said suddenly which made Tifa let go of her pen in irritation. Then Cloud snapped his gaze towards the doctor with a genuine and handsome smile, but somehow, it pissed Tifa off. "Then I'll have one patient for the rest of my life." With that, Noctis suddenly stood up, his chair making a screeching sound against the marble floor making Tifa and Cloud wince.

"Nobody is this world is allowed to see, touch or even think about Tifa's hoo-ha except for me!" He said with all seriousness, Cloud raised an eyebrow while Tifa watched him with a bored look, she blinked her eyes slowly, not taking her eyes off him.

"Hoo-ha? What are you nine?"

"Oh shut up." Noctis responded, just then, Tifa lifted her telephone receiver then started dialling a number.

"Who are you calling?" Cloud asked, Tifa spoke while she was dialling.

"I'm calling my lawyer, I'm suing for sexual harrasment." And with that, the two men jumped and grabbed the receiver to place it back on the phone. Tifa was not at all surprised by their actions.

 _That'll shut them up._ She looked down at her work again. "Cloud, why are you still here?"

"I'm going to ask you to lunch."

"I was going to ask her to lunch." Noctis retorted. They started bickering again so Tifa stood up slowly with a sigh.

"I need to attend to a patient now." She said quietly while she started walking away.

"Oh... Okay." Noctis said, looking defeated, Tifa couldn't help but look back at him, he must have really missed her that's why he was latching himself to her like that. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be back Noct okay? Then maybe we can have coffee together." She said with a smile, Cloud snapped his head to her direction.

"What about me?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I have a meeting after two hours, so I want to spend my time with you before that."

"Fine, I'll be right back." Then she was out the door. The prince and the heir looked at each other slowly.

"You and your fucking hoo-ha. Bloody idiot." Cloud said while he shook his head. Noctis sneered at him.

* * *

Tifa was walking out her office when she saw another doctor, who happened to be an Ob-gyne, she couldn't help but smirk.

"Doctor Lockhart!" The beautiful, brown haired doctor waved at her.

"Doctor Crescent." Tifa said with a smile. Lucrecia Crescent, no one would believe that she already was middle aged, she looked like she hasn't aged from when was still in her twenties, she has light brown long hair that was tied in a high ponytail with big eyes and long eye lashes, and that she actually have a grown up son named Sephiroth, who was actually very handsome but shy and blushing when Tifa was around.

"My nephew giving you a hard time?" She asked with a laugh. Tifa giggled.

"No, not at all." Tifa responded with a smile.

"Just play along with him. His mother is there to scold him anyway."

"Yeah... Don't worry about it."

"Oh, speaking of Jenova, she might be a little cranky. She just got divorced, so..."

"Oh, that sucks, I'm sorry about that." Tifa said while she shook her head.

"Yeah, so she's back to being a Crescent now. Don't call by her husband's name anymore."

"Sure."

"I have to go, see you later Tifa."

"You too."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Kadaj?" She asked her patient, who has shoulder silver hair and was lying on the bed with the most painful facial expression on his face. He started moaning.

"Everything hurts big sister! Please help me heal! Take all the pain away." He whined while he stared at his 'big sister', Tifa looked down at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Of course, that's what I do." She said then she bent down to check on his IV. He suddenly grabbed Tifa's hand which startled the beautiful brunette.

"Do you promise?" He asked with a childish pout. Tifa smiled again then nodded.

"Yes, I promise."

"Yey!" He exclaimed then he suddenly hugged Tifa around her neck, pulling her down.

"Oh!" She started laughing nervously.

"Kadaj! What are you doing to your doctor again?!" The loud voice of an older woman boomed inside the room, making Kadaj let go of Tifa. The brunette looked over her shoulder to smile at the woman who just entered the scene. She has long silver hair and she a very beautiful face just like her sister Lucrecia, behind her were two more silver haired guys, one has long hair that reaches in the middle of his back while the other was bigger in build and his hair was shorter. "I'm so sorry about my son, Doctor Lockhart."

"It's no problem, Mrs. Crescent." Tifa said with a smile. Jenova was startled.

"Oh... Lucrecia told you, huh?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry about your husband."

"Ex... Well, things don't work out sometimes." Jenova said with a sigh, she looked down to her who was writhing on the bed, asking for 'big sister'. "Oh shut up." Tifa chuckled at the mother and son. "If you just listened to me when I told you don't do exhibitions with that stupid skateboard you wouldn't be here."

"But I want to be here! Because big sister is here!"

"If you don't have a spinal injury right now, I would have smacked your head already!"

"I'll be back to check on him again later, bye Kadaj." Tifa said with a wave.

"What?! You're going already?! Don't leave me with these people!"

"What do you mean 'these people'?!" Jenova asked, enraged. Tifa smirked while she looked at Kadaj's older brothers.

"Bye Loz, Yazoo."

"Bye Doc." Said the two in unison, smirking back at her.

* * *

Tifa sighed as she walked back to her office, she was bracing herself for what she would find there, but was relieved when she found the two occupants just sitting quietly inside.

"Should I be worried that you two are quiet?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. The two of them looked at her in confusion.

"We're tired of arguing, that's why." Cloud said with a blank look.

"I figured, so you just needed to recharge to continue."

"Let's go get that coffee now, I missed you princess, I want to spent time with you."

"Don't call her princess, she's not yours anymore."

"So what? I still love her and I will call her whatever I like, Blondie."

"If I call her baby, will you be okay with that?"

"No! What makes you think you can call her that?!"

"Then welcome to my world, ASS WIPE!"

TIfa leaned back to her chair and closed her eyes. Looks like the coffee will have to wait.


	29. Chapter 29

**Twenty Nine: Tower**

 _Breaking news, The patriarch of a powerful name and corporation, who was leading the planet's only energy source had died of an heart attack, last wednesday at three in the morning, he was taken at Shinra Medical Center after collapsing because of severe chest pain._

 _Members of the Shinra family has yet to comment about the death of President Shinra._

Tifa stared in shock at the television screen. She hurriedly fished out her phone to call Cloud, she tried many times but she couldn't reach him.

"Dammit. Cloud... Where are you right now?" She asked herself as she stared at her phone. She tried to call again but she still couldn't reach. The she snapped her head and looked around her apartment. _I know where he is!_ She hurriedly stood up to get dressed, she knows exactly where to go.

TIfa was panting as she reached the place she was looking for, she looked up to stare at the white water tower just near the university she used to go to. She inhaled before she held into the metal railing of the ladder and started to go up. She peeked her head when she was on top and sighed in relief when she found the blond sitting there, with his eyes looking upward the starry sky. This was their favorite spot when they were still in the univerisity and only the two of them knows about the place. She quietly went up and that's when Cloud noticed her there. He turned his head to look at her and the doctor could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Tifa..." He almost whispered.

"Cloud... I'm here..." She said as she sat beside him, she carassed his face and that's when she felt that it was wet. "You've been crying..."

"Tifa... Tifa..." And that's when he suddenly broke into sobs, he pushed forward to rest his forehead on top of Tifa's chest while she wrapped her hand protectively around his head,

"I'm here now..." She whispered to his ear while she started rocking him soothingly. Cloud slowly pulled away from her.

"My Father, at first... We don't get along... But... Somehow... He had a change of heart, he even told me how much he regretted not seeing me grow up..." He sniffed. "He's gone Teef..."

"I know... I'm so sorry Cloud..."

"Do you know what he told me before he died?" Cloud said in a stuffy voice. Tifa shook her head gently.

"What did he say?" She asked while she brushed a few strands of hair away from his face.

"He told me to divorce Aerith." TIfa's breath hitched the moment he said that, she couldn't help the tears that was forming in her eyes, she held her hand to her mouth in shock. Cloud stared at her intently, his eyes full of hope and love.

"Are you going to...?" She asked while she slowly put down her hand.

"I will." He said without missing a beat. "There's no point in it anyway."

"What are you planning after you're divorced?" She asked, Cloud stared at her for a while before he spoke.

"I'm planning to make you mine." He suddenly crashed his lips to hers, greatly surprising her, his kiss was fierce and hungry, all those years of resisting bought him to this moment. Tifa was lost in the moment as well and she started kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, both of them moaned in each others mouths while they pulled each other closer.

"You're mine..." Cloud growled while he still kissed her. Tifa pulled away suddenly

"Wait! You're still not divorced yet! This isn't right!" She said while she pushed him away a little. Cloud sighed.

"Okay, we'll get to the divorce as soon as possible, please wait until then..." He said, resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss her and make sweet love to her. Tifa licked her lips then swallowed.

"Okay..." She said with a smile.

"I love you Tifa... I love you more than anything... I have never loved anyone else like this but you." He said whie staring deeply into her eyes. She smiled sweetly then cupped his cheek.

"You've always been there for me Cloud... You never left me, and I really appreciate that, I was denying myself of feeling love again, especially for you or Noctis, but... When you were taking care of me since I was paralyzed until I started working for you... I..." She paused. "Cloud..." She sighed. "You know that you were my first love, right?"

"I was?" He asked, he was really clueless. Tifa grinned.

"Yes, you were... And they say that you can't really forget your first love..." She whispered while searching his eyes.

"What about Noctis? Do you still love him?" He asked, Tifa thought for a moment before she spoke.

"I do, but not like that anymore... I have already moved on from him, I did my best about that, you know that right? I hope he does the same." She said. Cloud couldn't help but feel sorry for the prince.

"How about me? Do you... Love me...?" He asked with a small blush making Tifa smirk.

"Do you really wanna know... Cloud?" She whispered while she leaned forward slowly.

"Yeah." He whispered back. Tifa hovered on his lip.

"Then get the divorce first." She whispered making Cloud's eyes widen. She pulled away laughing the she stood up.

"Why you...!" He exclaimed and that's when Tifa started running carefully away from him while shrieking. She hurriedly went down the ladder followed by him, Tifa started running away, Cloud following after her. He hugged her from behind then turned her around to give her another kiss, then he let go of her and this time, it was him running away.

"Come back here!" Tifa yelled.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Yuffie said on the other line of the phone.

"Yeah... I know, finally Aerith and Zack won't go behind the curtains to make sweet love to each other." Tifa said as she took a bite of her bread.

"Yeah... And you? Did Cloud made a move?"

"Yeah, he did."

"And?"

"We have to wait for the divorce to settle first you know. Then we will decided."

"Not surprising, and Noctis, where is he now?"

"He already went back to Lucis, and I already told him about Cloud, he was sad but he said he was already expecting that."

"Really?"

"Yeah... He told me that he got in touch with Luna again. I don't know about them, he's still married after all."

"Poor him, can't seem to get a break. I'll ask my father to do something to poison that old bloke torturing him." Yuffie said with a laugh. "Oh!"

"What's wrong?"

"It kicked me! Argh! It hurts!"

"What? Are you sure the pain is from the kick?"

"Wait... OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS!"

"WHAT?! WHAT?!"

"MY WATER! MY WATER BROKE! VINCENT!"

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! I'M FLYING OUT THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU CAN'T! YOU HAVE A LOT OF PATIENTS TO ATTEND TO!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE IN WUTAI! I HAVE TO BE THERE!"

"YOU CAN'T! VINCENT!"

"Yuffie?!" Tifa could hear the husband's voice, panicking. "Tifa, we'll call you back." He said then there was a click. Tifa stared in shock at her phone while she sat on her office chair.

"Holy hell..." She whispered to herself, suddenly exhausted. She smiled while she leaned back on her chair. _I'm going to be an aunt!_ She leaned forward again to grab the picture from on top of her table to stare at it, she smiled as she gently ran her fingers on top of it. She held it tight to her chest while she leaned back again, remembering how difficult it was to steady Cloud and Noctis when taking that picture, but it ended up being a great shot, with her in the middle and the two men she loved standing on either side of her. She started tearing up while staring at the prince's photo.

"Goodbye Noct..." She whispered then kissed his face on the picture.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thirty: Settle**

Noctis was sitting out in the garden on the palace, thinking about a lot of things. His wife that he never loved, Tifa, who had made a decision to be with Cloud and Luna.

They had a heart to heart talk after they saw each other again at the ball the palace organized. Noctis had been avoiding her that night but she was persistent. The ended up talking in terrace, he was shocked at what she had revealed to him that night, and was suddenly sorry and regretful for everything that happened between them. He remembered how their conversation went.

 _"Noct... First, I just want to say sorry about what I've done... With you, for cheating on you and for Tifa... I feel really terrible about that."_

 _"You should be." Luna flinched at his words._

 _"But... I just..."_

 _"Why are we even having this conversation?"_

 _"Will you please just listen to me?!" She suddenly exclaimed, surprising the prince._

 _"Fine."_

 _"Do you know why I cheated on you?! Because you never paid any attention to me when we were together! It was always your friends! I tried to act civil about it but it was driving me crazy that you don't even talk to me when we're together because of your friends! You don't answer my calls! You don't answer my messages! How would that make me feel?!" She tried her best to stop her tears but failing. Noctis was shocked at her sudden outburst._

 _"I..."_

 _"I got the attention I needed from a guy friend, he understood me, and eventually, I became attached to him because he showed me he cared for me, the feeling I never felt when I was with you, I even felt more lonely when I was with you than when I was alone. I love you so much that's why I did those horrible things to Tifa, I was jealous because you were giving her the attention that I desperately wanted from you before." She said then she wiped her eyes. She turned around to walk away, leaving a dumstruck prince alone._

 _"Luna..."_

Noctis sighed after he remembered. He decided to go to Midgar after that, he wanted to make sure about his feelings for both Luna and Tifa, he went to see Tifa first, and he saw that she was taken care of, by Cloud. The one who has been there for her when he was gone from her life. He couldn't deny that there was still love lingering for her, but he knew he had to let it go, specially when he saw how Tifa would look at Cloud, it was the same look she was giving him when they were still together. Though he regretted what he did to Luna, he was still thankful that he got to meet a very wonderful girl and fell inlove with her deeply. His memories with Tifa will be forever cherished in his heart and soul.

All he have to do now was figure things out for Luna. He was still confused, but now that he knew it was his fault why she cheated on him, he knew he had to make things right. But when was the question he was still married after all.

 _I should ask Blondie for advice on how to kill that old fart of a father-in-law._ He thought with a chuckle.

* * *

"I have already signed those papers. Cloud, please, don't be too fast, the media might make a ruckus out of this if they found out we dated other people as soon as we divorced." Aerith said while she sat across from Cloud in his office.

"I know that Rith, and I still want to make sure that Tifa will fall for me deeply before she agrees to be my girlfriend. I want to challenge myself."

"Right, after you've waited this long, I gotta admire you for that." Aerith said with a huge grin making Cloud sneer.

"What did Zack say about this?"

"Oh, he was ecstatic, he wanted to marry me as soon as this was done, so I smacked the living crap out of him to snap him out of it." She giggled while Cloud smiled.

"Poor Zack, you guys aren't even married yet and he's already being abused like that."

"Shut up."

"So I guess this is it huh?" Cloud said as he leaned back.

"Yeah... Thanks for everything Cloud." Aerith said with a sweet smile.

"You too Aerith. We had wonderful years together, as friends though. I hope you'll be happy this time."

"Thank you, you too... Goodluck with courting Tifa. I hope you don't make a fool out of yourself." Aerith teased, she laughed when Cloud pouted childishly.

* * *

"Cloud, I'm flying to Wutai, I'll be back after a week, I already took my leave." Tifa said on the phone on her office.

"Okay... I want to come with you but I have a lot of things to take care of."

"I know that. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know... Take care alright?"

"Of course."

"Say hi to Yuffie and Vincent for me, and take a picture of the baby and send it to us."

"I will."

"Make sure you practice carrying the child because soon I'll get you pregnant an-" Tifa flipped her phone shut with a huge grin on her face, seconds later, she received a text that had her laughing out loud.

 _Very funny Teef. Hmph! Love u._

Tifa stood up to attend to her patients before she go home to get ready for her flight later that evening. she never knew her life would be so dramatic in that short amount of time, she chuckled as she remembered all the drama, and also the fun times she had with her friends. Still, she never regretted coming to the big city, even if it caused her most of her misery, she eventually found her dream there, and also, the man she will eventually end up with.

 _I will not let you have your way so soon Blondie._ She thought with a smirk. _You still broke my heart in the beginning after all._

A/N: Almost near the end guys. Thank you for sticking to this story.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thirty one: Smile  
**

 **Yuffie POV**

The first time I met my bestfriend was when were seven, she just moved in Wutai from Nibelheim because of her mother's death, her father didn't want to remember the hurtful memories that's why he decided to go away. We were both in the park that and I saw her sitting on a swing with a very sad look on her face, I tried to approach her and ask her what was wrong, I even asked her to play with me but she wouldn't say anything. Tifa was a very shy girl, she didn't talk to me even if I was persistent in talking to her. Eventually, I loosened her up by buying her an ice cream cone one afternoon, she was on her same spot on her swing and she was surprised on my offer, she took it,, hesitantly of course, but that was the start of our good relationship.

She never had a boyfriend when we were in Wutai, a lot of guys were after her, no surprise about that, she was very pretty after all, but she was too shy to even stand still while a boy would talk to her. Nobody succeeded in having her fall inlove with them. I thought she will be hopeless for the rest of her life.

When we were in junior high school, she changed a little, she would join other group of people, go to parties, but about the boyfriend thing, still no luck about that. She was asking me what love was, well, I couldn't answer her, for I didn't know myself, I had dated in the past but they were only after me because of my status, thought it was alright, I never loved any of them anyway, that was until Vincent happened though.

When we both got accepted at Midgar university, she was ecstatic, she was very excited for her new life in the big city. I was hoping that she would finally get a love life as well, and as I was starting to lose hope, she met him.

Cloud.

I have never seen her lose her mind about someone before, so I was not used to her getting a crush on someone, I wanted to laugh, that was before I found out that she slept with him and he ran away just like that. I was really mad at him for hurting my bestfriend, emotionally and physically, if you know what I mean. And the worst part of it was...

He was freaking engaged.

That fucking prick, was all I could think of. Well, I didn't know the whole story about it being arranged but who the hell would know, right? I told her to forget about him, she was miserable and I was thankful that someone else much better appeared in her life.

Noctis.

The handsome guy with a great sense of humor got Tifa's attention instantly, they clicked and eventually, they dated, Tifa was very happy and I was happy for her. She had changed drastically in a short amount of time when she met him, she was no longer shy and more open to her friends. But the happy time was cut short because of one SMALL detail. He turned out to be a prince who needed to marry someone else to save his kingdom, sounds like it came out of a story book huh? And I was like, Tifa, what kind of life are you having right now? Because as far as I can see, it sucks.

The worst part came when the prince's ex spread those rumors about Cloud and Tifa, what the hell right? That jealous wench hurt both Noctis and Tifa and my bestfriend ended up being a cripple. I wanted to rip her beautiful face off but she was already gone when I was about to do that.

But thanks to that accident, she was able to set her goals of what she wanted to be, she became a doctor who specializes in spinal injury and paralysis, and she's helping a lot of people, though some of them have no luck and will most likely not walk for the rest of their lives. Tifa was one of the lucky ones.

Cloud's father died and because of that, him and Aerith decided to get divorced, finally, Cloud decided to make a move in bestfriend, who kept teasing him and wanting him to want her more. And she did a great job on it, he never gave up on making her fall inlove with him deeply. Tifa was a challenge, but Cloud was not a quitter either.

That's why I'm standing here, waiting for a certain someone to appear, after two years, I'm finally here by my bestfriend's side as she said her vows alongside with her husband to be.

 **Vincent POV**

I couldn't help but smirk at the look on Cloud's face when Tifa was walking down the aisle. It took me by surprise when he suddenly covered his eyes and he started crying, I hastily pulled out a handkerchief to offer it to him, which he gladly accepted, he tried to wipe his eyes and when he looked up again, the handkerchief was no use because his face scrunched up in pain again and he started crying harder. Well, I couldn't blame him, he loved this woman for a long time already and his dreams were finally coming true, I looked straight ahead to where Tifa was and I couldn't help but smile when I saw that she was crying too. Like Tifa, Cloud had changed drastically on the past years, he was no longer the quiet, glaring type guy, probably picked up his new attitude from his now bestfriend Noctis.

I looked at my wife on the other side of the aisle and she was grinning as well. I looked ahead again and smiled at my two year old son, who was being carried by Aerith while Zack held my baby's hand to make him wave at me. On the other side was Noctis, grinning as he stared at his ex, beside him was Luna, clinging to his arm. He said that the tyrant emperor who was his father in law had 'finally died'. His words.

I guess everyone found their happy ending, I hope these two don't annoy the hell out of each other, like when they were still dating, but they would make up and love each other more after that. That's how they are. But the love they have for each other was no match for anything. They were destined to be together. That's for sure.

* * *

Cloud sniffed while he wiped his eyes as Tifa was already approaching him, Camilo held his daughter's hand while he stared affectionately at his soon to be son in law. Cloud looked up but his tears were uncontrollable.

"Dammit." He said, making everyone laugh, including a crying Tifa. The blond smiled at his bride while he held out his hand for her to hold.

"I love you..." He mouthed the words only for her, the words he never said for anyone else. She returned the gesture with a big smile on her face. When they were standing side by side together, Cloud leaned forward to whisper on her ear.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon, you've tortured me enough when you told me that we shouldn't have sex until we were married." Tifa smirked at his shaking voice, it sounded like he was about to lose it. "And seeing you in that dress is not helping at all."

"Don't worry." She whispered back. "It will be worth your wait. trust me." She said then she looked away with a smile. Cloud's eyes and fingers twitched at her statement. He swallowed hard, hoping that the ceremony would be over.

"I'm going to rip off that dress of yours." He whispered again.

"This is eight thousand gil. Are you kidding me?"

"What? I can get you ten times more of those."

"Oh sorry, I forgot that I married a gazillionaire that think nothing of things like this!" Tifa's voice raised which surprised everyone, including the officiating officer in front of them.

"Can you blame me for wanting to do that? Because you deprived me of-" The official cleared his throat. Everybody else was snickering behind them. Noctis muttered 'imbecile' with a huge grin on his face.

"Idiots." Yuffie said which earned her a glare from the couple. Then both of them smiled at their stupidity.

"Sorry baby..." Cloud whispered.

"Sorry too... I love you..."

"Me too..."

The ceremony went without a hitch after that slight mishap. The officer asked them to kiss and they did, Cloud bent her down while placing a scorching hot kiss on her lips, earning him catcalls and whistling from everyone.

"Lame!" Noctis yelled then he yelped when Luna smacked his arm.

Tifa and Cloud pulled away from each while smiling. They were living a good life, they have everything they ever wanted and couldn't ask for more.

"I can't wait for the baby making stage of this-OW!"

But surely, some things didn't change at all.

A/N: How about some honeymoon lemon for these two? I know you want it. Wait for it on the next chapter! I hope I didn't disappoint those who were wanting Tifa to end up with Noctis. Peace?


	32. Chapter 32

**Thirty two: Honeymoon**

"Cloud, wait..." The blond had wrapped his arm around her as soon as they entered the hotel room in Costa del sol.

"What do you mean wait? I've been waiting too long..." He whispered huskily while he nibbled on her ear.

"Unzip me out of this dress first..." Tifa said with a shaky sigh and Cloud hurriedly complied with her request, she heard the zipper in the back being undone and he was already sliding the dress down her shoulders, trailing kisses on her back while he did so. They boarded the private jet while still wearing their wedding attire because Cloud didn't want to go home and change for the trip anymore, making Tifa feel bad for her punishment in depriving him sex for a long time. She moaned at his kisses then he bent down to slid her off her dress, casually throwing the heavy thing aside. His breath hitched when he realized that she was not wearing a bra and she was just only on her panties. He turned her around to get a good look at her, his hungry eyes roaming from her face down to her breast up to her feet.

"You're so beautiful... And you're mine." He growled then he took her mouth on his with a fierce kiss, pulling her closer to him by grabbing her waist, but his other hand found its way to cup her breast, his thumb running over the already swollen bud, Tifa sighed into his mouth while she was unbuttoning his jacket. He let go of her breast to slid his jacket off, followed by his dress shirt seconds later when Tifa lost her patience, pulling it apart making buttons scatter into their feet. Cloud growled at her aggression. He lifted her up, with her wrapping her legs around his hips and carried her towards the bed, he gently laid her down then she started unbuckling his belt, he helped her by pushing it down and kicking it away, leaving him on only his boxers. He bent down to nip on her neck down to her collarbone, emitting a sweet sounding moan from her.

"Cloud..." She whispered when he started kissing the side of her breasts. He cupped one of them while he kissed the other, he started pinching her swollen nipple making her moan louder. "Oh Gods..." She arched her back when he started licking on her other nipple while still pinching the other. Tifa lifted her hand to caressed his painful erection making him gasp on her breast.

"Shit." He muttered as he looked down to where Tifa's hand was. His wife let go of his manhood to gently push him up making him confuse. She sat up then she pushed him down, making his eyes wide. It got even wider when she started pulling down his boxers, exposing his huge, throbbing flesh for her to see, she licked her lips hungrily as she stared at it, making him release a ragged sigh.

"Baby?" He hissed when she wrapped her fingers around his length and she started pumping up and down. "Oh shit..." He threw his head back at the pleasure he was feeling. After a while, Tifa leaned down to lick his tip making him almost scream. "Holy shit baby..." He moaned and Tifa was liking the sound of that, making her more aroused than she already is. He moaned louder when Tifa took him fully in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down slowly, trying not gag on his size. She never knew that he could sound so sexy like that, and she was losing patience for her own needs, she needed him inside of her but she had to make up for punishing him too long, this is the least she could to make it up to him. "Baby... Stop, if you don't... I'll..." But she didn't, she kept going and going until he couldn't take it anymore, he exploded in her mouth making him scream, Tifa swallowed his seeds then she removed her mouth from it to start pumping it with her hand so she can it all coming out. "Oh fuck..." His voice was shaking from too much pleasure and he was loving it. Tifa grabbed some tissues on the nightstand to start wiping on her hand. Cloud sat up and grabbed her around her hips to pin her down.

"My turn..." He whispered huskily against her lips, making her smile. He growled then invaded her mouth, his tongue exploring every inch of it he could reach, making her moan against him. His hand started roaming downwards, going inside her panties to start rubbing her already soaking folds. "Wow... You're already this wet..."

"Yes I am..." She moaned while she threw her head back. Cloud started sucking and licking on her breast again while rubbing her core at the same time. He inserted a finger inside her making her gasp. He started putting pressure on her nub and it was driving her crazy. Aftera while, he removed his finger then he knelt down between her legs to remove her panties. When he threw it aside, he raised her legs then inserted his finger again to start putting pressure on her nub. She moaned loudly at the sensation she was feeling. He inserted another finger and Tifa felt that she was close, she arched her back and threw her head back as she felt herself building up.

"Cloud!" She screamed when she came, her legs shook and her inside throbbed around his digits, after making sure that her wave was over, he pulled out fingers to start licking off her juices hungrily.

"Delicious..." He growled while looking at her face, his eyes were dark with lust.

"Cloud... Please..." She pleaded with her eyes closed.

"What do you want Tifa?" He asked her huskily while he ran his hands on her gorgeous figure. She gasped at his touch, wanting more.

"I need you... Please... Inside me please..."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that..."

"Please! Fuck me hard and fast now!" He smirked at how desperate she sounded.

"Looks like the tables have turned."

"Are you going to fuck me or not?!" She was getting agitated and Cloud couldn't help but grin so big.

"Even in our honeymoon sex we still fight like this."

"Shut up and just fuck me!" And with that, he lifted her her legs up again, held and stroke himself a few times before he guided himself to her entrance, then he slammed himself inside her in one swift movement, he almost screamed while she was the same. He started pumping hard, their skin and sflesh smacking together making them both go crazy.

"Yes! Oh yes!" Tifa's moans were loud and her core was wet and hungry for him. His groans were music to her ears as she knows how much she pleased him as he stroked himself inside of her.

"How does it feel inside me?" She asked breathlessly while he continued his hard thrusting.

"Hot... Tight... Wet... So good..." He said along with his sobbing gasps. "And this is mine... All mine..." He said huskily as he continued to thrusts. He stopped, pulled out then lifted her to turn her around. She was on her knees and hands when he slammed himself inside her again, it was too good for both of them that they felt like they were going to pass out.

"More. Please." Tifa pleaded as he slammed his pelvis into her behind, the pressure suddenly made her climax, screaming his name as she did so. But Cloud was not done yet, he pulled out then pushed her down, he turned her sideways and lifted one leg to rest on his shoulder, while her other leg was under his, he entered back in to start thrusting harder and faster, she felt like she was going to climax all over again, their screams were loud and it grew louder when Tifa reached her peak again, and this time, he came along with her.

"Oh FUCK!" He yelled then he screamed when he exploded inside her, his seeds being milked out of him by her spasming flesh. He pumped without rythim until his very last drop. He sighed with his eyes closed as he caught his breath, he puled out then gently put down her leg then he laid beside her and gather her to his arms.

"You're right... It was worth the wait..." He said breathlessly with a smile.

"I told you... And we'll do that over and over for the rest of our lives."

"Just let me rest so I can fuck you again, I'm not done yet..." He said with a tired smile. She smiled back.

"I love you..." She whispered to him then she kissed his jaw. He pulled her closer to him then whispered to ear.

"I love you too... So much... Thank you for coming to my life..." He felt himself drifting off to sleep. Looks like he won't have another go that night after all.

A/N: Thank you so much for staying with this story until the end! Thank you for all your reviews and insights! Until next time!


End file.
